When two worlds collide
by Denchik
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction involving my favorite animes Fairy Tail and Dragon ball Z. This fanfiction will go all the way up to bog and maybe beyond.Hope you enjoy it! Gohan x Erza. If you want me to draw my characters from my fanfiction, then pm me them!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It all started when Gohan, in his super saiyan 2 form was struggling to best Cell in their kamehameha clash. 'Release all of your strength Gohan!' shouted the now deceased Goku to Gohan telepathically. ''HAAAAAAAAAAA'' shouted Gohan, as his kamehameha was starting to gain the upper hand.

''I AM PERFEEEEEECT!'' Cell managed to yell out his final words upon completely being evaporated with Gohans attack.

Gohan, dropping out of his SSJ2 form dropped to the ground, managing to whisper ''We did it...''

Little did Gohan know that his kamehameha clash with Cell created a good-sized rift between dimensions. It began sucking in Gohan, and he couldnt do anything about it...

Picollo rushed to Gohans aid, but to no avail, as the rift sucked Gohan in. ''DAMMIT!'' yelled Picollo.

'I can't sense Gohans KI anywhere, where did the brat go?' Thought Vegeta, while he was picking up Trunks.

''W-where did Gohan go?'' asked Krillin, as he was picking up 18.

''He got sucked into the dimensional rift...'' Said Piccolo, with a hint of sadness.

''Well, we can wish him back here with the dragon balls... Right guys?'' Asked Yamcha.

''Hmph'' Picollo replied, as he took off to the lookout.

"Whats wrong with him?" Wondered Yamcha.

"Gohan was like a son to Picollo, how would you feel if your son had the same fate?" Explained Tien.

"Well, if you put it that way, then i guess youre right..." Said Yamcha.

"Lets just go to the lookout" Said Krillin, as all of the remaining z fighters took off, besides Vegeta.

 _'Damn you Kakarot, first you surppased me, and now your son had done the same... Il never fight again_ ' Vegeta thought as he took off to the look out.

- **Fairy tail, Year X777, near the tower of heaven-**

 _'In this timeline, Erzas revolt failed and all of her friends were executed_ '

The rift between dimensions opened, and Gohan went crashing from the sky near the tower

The guards instantly went outside to see what was going on, where they saw a semi-conscious Gohan on the ground

One of the guards smirked, then said "Good news, we have a new slave" the guards carried Gohan to the tower, where they took off his clothes, put rags on him, put shackles on him and threw him into a cell with a girl with red hair

 _'Poor guy, at least i wont be alone anymore, but i do wonder how he got in such a state'_ Thought to herself erza, while examining Gohan.

A couple of hours later, Gohan woke up 'Where am i? This place doesnt look familiar at all... And why do i have shackles on?' Thought Gohan, when suddenly

''Hi..." Came a faint girls voice from behind of Gohan, he turned around to see a girl with red hair, one eye and too in shackles

"Hello" responded Gohan "Whats your name?"

"Erza Scarlet, whats yours?" "Son Gohan, it a pleasure to meet you Erza"

"Pleasure to meet you too Gohan" Erza said, as she tried to put on a small smile

"So, can you tell me where we are?" "Were in the tower of heaven, south of Fiore" Responded Erza

"I havent heard of Fiore, what planet are we on?"

' _Is this guy serious_?' thought Erza "Earthland"

'This is really weird, i was fighting Cell, and now all of a sudden im here...' Gohan tried to sense his friends Ki, but to no avail

"What happened to you Erza? why do you have one eye and why are the both of us in shackles?" asked Gohan

"Well, the slave drivers took my eye out, and were in shackles because were slaves"

'Poor girl, she must of went through a lot' "Have you tried escaping?"

"I have with my friends, but they were all killed after being caught..." Erza said, sobbing slightly

Gohan hugs erza, trying to comfort her "Thank you.." whispered Erza

Just then a slave driver came into the cell and tazed Erza and Gohan. Erza fell to her knees while it didnt even effect Gohan.

Gohan became really angry because of this Erza saw his hair flash yellow for a split second "Why didnt it have any effect on you?" Asked the surprised slave driver

Gohan, without saying a single world, vaporized the slave driver with a small ki blast.

Erza saw this, and asked Gohan "What kind of magic do you use?"

"I dont use any magic, i use Ki" said Gohan

"Whats KI?" asked a curious Erza

"Ki is basically my life force energy, it can be manipulated into a destructive force, and many other things, il tell you later, for now il try to get everyone out of this wretched place" answered Gohan

Gohan broke his shackles, then he broke Erzas shackles. The two preteens exited their cell, Gohan started to break each and every cells door, freeing the slaves.

The slaves began exiting their cells, staring in shock at the boy, as he broke the last door.

Just then, all of the guards and the Magic Regiment came in to stop the revolt.

The slaves were a bit afraid, remembering how the last revolt ended, but then Gohan lunged at the Magic Reginement while yelling "All of you... Are going to pay!"

Erza picked up a sword, and yelled **"Demon blade crimson sakura!"** the sword started glowing "We have to fight for our freedom!" yelled Erza at the top of her lungs, as she charged to help Gohan

The slaves were motivated to fight by Gohans and Erzas words, and they too, joined in on the upcoming battle...

 **Well thats it for the first chapter, tell me what do you guys think**!


	2. Chapter 2 The battle the escape

**Chapter 2: The battle, the escape**

Gohans fists came in contact with the first troops, instantly making them unconcious or killing them.

Gohan stopped and cupped his hands together "Kaaaaa..." an orb of blue light began appearing in his hands

"Meeee..." the orb was getting bigger, as all of the Magic Regiment troops stopped in their tracks

 _'What is Gohan doing?'_ Thought Erza Scarlet, watching Gohan with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Haaaaaa...meeeeeee..." The orb was getting bigger, as the army prepared for the worst

"He's just a kid, what can he do to us?" said chuckling one of the naive guards, but little did he know...

" **Haaaaaaaa!"** The orb became a large blue beam of energy that tore through most of the army, everyone stared at Gohan.

Everyone was shocked and surprised at Gohans attack, while they were shocked they saw hope, hope that they will all escape

"We can do this!" Yelled most of the slaves, their attacks quickening and becoming more and more powerful.

The slaves were now winning easily, but Erza was in trouble, as 3 soldiers were fighting her.

The soldiers pinned Erza to the ground and started beating her up, but that was when Gohan came to help.

He shot a glare at the soldiers that would even make Vegeta proud, without saying a word he punched a hole in one of the soldiers stomach.

The two soldiers tried to run but they were knocked unconscious by Gohan "Thats what you get for hurting her" He said to them in a bitter voice.

"Thank you..." whispered Erza in a really weak voice as Gohan helped her get up...

The Magic Regiment started to retreat, being followed by the ex-slaves "We surrender!" yelled the Magic Regiment.

The ex-slaves started cheering "WERE FREE!" Gohan was carrying a very tired and weak Erza "See Erza? We did it..."

Tears started forming in Erzas eyes ' _Finally were free, Sho, Jellal, Millianna, Simon and Wally, ive avenged you._.."

Erza went unconscious from the exhaustion and her wounds "Erza!" shouted Gohan ' _I hope shell be okay_...'

 **-Dbz year 767, May 26-**

The Z fighters collected all 7 dragon balls, everyone gathered on the lookout to summon the dragon.

"Arise Shenron!" Shouted Dende, after which a giant green dragon came out the the dragon balls

" **I have come to grant you three wishes, tell me what they are so i may grant them!"**

"For our first wish, bring back Goku , Gohan and Trunks!"

" **The one called Goku doesn't wish to return, while the one called Gohan is alive!"**

' _Gohan's alive?_ ' Thought everyone 'Bring Goha-"

" _Hey guys, don't i get a say in this?_ "

"Goku?" exclaimed Yamcha

" _Hi everybody, its me! King kai is letting me talk to you here from the other world, now the reason i don't want to be wished back is because most of the guys that attacked Earth were after me!"_

"Goku... Did you know that Gohan dissapeared?" asked Piccolo

" _Wha...? How?"_ asked a very surprised Goku.

"Gohan's kamehameha clash with Cell created a rift between dimensions, where Gohan got sucked in" Answered Piccolo

" _Hmmmm... On second thought, i'd rather be wished back!"_

"Bring back Goku and Trunks!" Shouted Dende

" **Your wish has been granted, speak your next wish!"**

Goku and Trunks appear on the lookout , with Goku looking worried and Trunks frowning "Good to have you back Goku." Said Piccolo

Goku walked past Piccolo , nodding. "Hello father" Trunks greeted Vegeta. His response was "Hello.. son"

"Have you tried wishing Gohan back from the other dimension?" Asked Goku

"We were getting to that" Answered Dende

"Shenron, we wish to bring Gohan back from the other dimension!" Yelled Dende yet again

" **Your wish is far beyond my power, my magic doesn't really work outside of this dimension!"**

"How about we just wish for a telepathic link between us and Gohan?" Asked Tien

"Well its worth a shot, Shenron, grant us a telepathic link between us and Gohan!"

 **"That wish can be granted, but it will take some time..."** Said Shenron

 **-Fairy tail, Gohan-**

 **The now ex-slaves were celebrating their victory**

"May we know the name of our savior that led us though the tower of heaven?" Asked one of the ex slaves

"My name is Gohan, Son Gohan" Gohan answered, smiling while carrying Erza

"Thank you Son Gohan, for freeing us" Replied all of the ex-slaves

"it was the right thing to do" replied Gohan

"Get away from the tower everyone!" the ex slaves listened to Gohan and created some space between them and the tower

Gohan put down Erza gently on the ground, charging up a Ki attack. "Masenkooo... HA!" Gohan fired a yellow beam of energy at the tower, completely destroying it.

The slaves were a bit surprised, Erza opened her eye and gained consciousness, looked at the place where the tower used to be.

"What happened to the tower?" asked Erza

"I destroyed it." Answered Gohan.

"So, Gohan, what are you going to do after leaving the tower?" asked Erza

"Well i dont really have a place where i can stay..." answered Gohan

"Well, im going to try to find the Fairy Tail guild and join it, wanna tag along?" asked Erza with a smile

"Sure!" answered Gohan with a smile "Wait Erza, can i gift you something?" asked Gohan

"Okay!" _'I wonder what does he have in mind.._.' thought Erza to herself

"Materialazation!" yelled Gohan, after that Erza Scarlet felt something behind her eyepatch

She took it off and now, she could see with 2 eyes

"..." Erza didn't say anything, she just walked over to Gohan and hugged him

"Thank you Gohan, for everything youve done for me..." tears of joy started running down Erzas face.

' _Good thing Piccolo taught me that technique_ ' "Its nothing Erza, hop onto my back!" said Gohan chuckling

"Okay" said Erza, as she was hopping on Gohans back

"Are you ready?" asked Gohan smiling, Erza at first didnt know what he meant, until he flew up and away

"So, do you like the view from up here?" asked Gohan

"I do, its really nice!" said Erza as she was looking down at Earthland

"Take a left Gohan, we should be there soon!" said Erza, as Gohan turned left

 **Well that is it for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mages,Guilds, & more

**Chapter 3 Fairy tail guild**

 **-Dbz-**

 **"Your wish has been granted, tell me your final wish so that i can return to my slumber!"**

"Lets try communicating with Gohan!" suggested an excited Goku

 **-Fairy tail-**

Gohan and Erza were nearing the location of the guild, when suddenly

 _"Hey Gohan!"_ Gohan heard a voice belonging to his father

Stopping midflight, Gohan asked "D...Dad?" ' _Why is Gohan talking to himself?'_ thought Erza

 _"Yeah, its me son, ive been wished back to life with the dragon balls, how are you hanging in there son?''_

"Im doing great dad, ive done quite a few good deeds for this world, and i also met a pretty nice girl!" answered Gohan, which caused Erza to blush slightly

 _"Good to hear Gohan, you know son, im very proud of you! Dont fall back on your studies or your training and have fun!"_

"Thanks dad..." a single tear ran down Gohans face

 _"Well the link is starting to weaken, so goodbye for now son! We will try to figure out on how to bring you back home!"_

 _"_ Bye dad!" said Gohan "Gohan, what was that?" asked Erza

"I was talking telepathically with my dad, so only i could hear his voice" answered Gohan smiling

"By the way, Erza how old are you?" asked Gohan

"Im 12, what about you?" Wondered Erza

"Im 12 too" answered Gohan

"Good to know, we dont really have a long way left, so lets continue!" exclaimed a happy Erza

Gohan nods, and continues his flight towards the guild.

 **-Dbz-**

' _At least Gohan is safe'_ Thought both Piccolo and Goku

"What should our last wish be used for?" asked Yamcha

"Lets revive everyone who was killed by Cell!" suggested Tien

"Shenron, for our final wish, bring back everyone who were killed by Cells hand!"

 **"Your wish has been granted, i must go now!"**

Shenron dissapeared, the dragon balls turned to stone and scattered all around Earth...

"Its just so unfair, i tried to change the events of this timeline, yet Gohan still dies..." Said Future Trunks

"You still did well Trunks, if it werent for you, this timeline would of ended up like yours" Stated Piccolo

"Thanks Piccolo, tomorrow il be leaving for my own timeline" Trunks said smiling

"How about we throw you a goodbye party?" Suggested Bulma

"Sounds great!" said Goku smiling

"Thank you mother..." Replied Trunks

"Well im going to tell Chi Chi the news..." Said a frightened Goku

Piccolo, smirking, knowing what was about to happen, replied "Good luck Goku!"

"Thanks, im really going to need it to get out of this one" replied Goku, as he was about to instant transmission to his house

"Bye Goku, see you tomorrow!" Shouted Yamcha, Tien, Bulma and Krillin

"Bye guys!" Goku disappeared, leaving the Z fighters on the lookout

 **-With Goku-  
**

Goku appeared behind his house, he knocked on the door and he was greeted by Chi Chi, his wife hugging him

"Good thing youre alive Goku, where is Gohan? Did he win?" asked Chi Chi

"He won, yes, but after the fight with cell a dimensional rift opened up and he got sucked in. Now he's in a different dimension, but we..."

Goku didnt get to finish his sentence, as Chi Chi fainted.

Goku picked up his wife, bridal style and carried her to bed. Goku, sighed, as he put his wife on her bed.

He sat next to his wife, and began waiting until she woke up.

 **-Fairy Tail, Gohan-**

"Land next to this building please!" After a few minutes Gohan landed and Erza jumped off his back

"Before we enter, can you tell me what is the meaning of a guild here?" Gohan asked Erza

"Well, a guild is basically an association of powerful mages, who use their power to help people that are in need" Replied Erza "There are three types of guilds : Dark, Independent and Legal"

 _'Thought so' "_ Thank you for explaining!" said Gohan, as they both entered the guild.

The first thing they saw were two guys arguing. One with pink hair, slightly tanned skin tone , black eyes and a pretty well built figure. The other one had spiky black-colored hair and he was only in his boxers...

"FLAME BRAIN!" "SNOW QUEEN!" "You want to go pinky?" Asked the spiky black- haired guy, "Youre on-" the guy with the pink hair didnt finish his sentence, as both of them were whacked by a very tall and muscular elderly man.

"Would you two troublemakers calm down? Can't you see we have guests!?" Huffed the elderly man, after that he reverted back to his base self, which was way shorter and less muscular then his past transformation.

"Sorry master makarov..." Both of them replied

Gohan smirked ' _This is going to be very fun!_ '

"Hello young ones!" Greeted Makarov both Gohan and Erza with a warm smile "Sorry for the inconvenience, they do this a lot. What brings you kids here?"

"We would like to join Fairy Tail!" Said both Erza and Gohan.

 _'I can sense a lot of hidden power within the boy, he might be the strongest in the guild if he unleashes it_ ' Makarov thought to himself "Alright, what are you names?"

"My name is Erza Scarlet!" answered Erza "My name is Son Gohan!" replied Gohan with a smile

"Pleasure to meet you kids, my name is Makarov Dreyar, what kind of magic do you kids use?"

"I use sword magic!" Replied Erza "Alright, can you demonstrate it outside the guild later?" asked Makarov. Erza nods, getting a smile from Makarov.

"I don't use magic, i use Ki" Said Gohan, lifting his hand up and forming a small ki ball in his hand

Makarov, staring in surprise, asked "What's ki?"

"Well ki is basically your life force energy. Everyone has Ki, the more ki you have the stronger and faster you are. Ki can be used for many different techniques, such as: materialazation flight, ki blasts, powering up. I can also sense other peoples ki, because of that i basically know where everyone is."

'Interesting' Thought Makarov "Can it be synergised with magic?" asked Erza

"That i dont know..." replied Gohan

"Well then, i guess that makes you Earthlands first ki user! Both of you kids are accepted!" stated Makarov with a smile

"Thank you master Makarov!" said both Gohan and Erza

"Now then, go and get your guild mark and some clothes!" Requested Makarov

"Okay master!" said Gohan and he went to search with for clothes and the guild mark with Erza

 _'That boy is so powerful, and yet hes so pure'_ Thought Makarov, as he chuckled

 **Well that was it for chapter 3! Hope you guys and girls liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4 Joining fairy tail, and a spar

**Chapter 4. Joining fairy tail**

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

Chi Chi regained consciousness, and saw Goku sitting next to her

"Ive had the weirdest dream, you came in and told me that Gohan dissapeared and that he isnt in this dimension anymore..." Chi Chi got up, yawning

"It wasnt a dream, it was real..." Said Goku with a frown

Goku saw fire in Chi Chis eyes, out of nowhere she equiped her frying pan of doom and tried to whack Goku with it, but Goku dodged it and started backing away

"WHY DIDNT YOU BEAT CELL?!" shrieked Chi Chi , still trying to whack Goku

"I wasnt strong enough!" Goku managed to say, while running away from his wife "Wait! Chi Chi! He's Alright, we can talk to him telepathically and he will hear us!"

Chi Chi stopped what she was doing, and said "Connect me to him now ,please!"

"Okay, one second..." a really scared Goku answered, as he began trying to 'connect' to Gohan

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

"Lets maybe get some clothes?" asked Gohan, and Erza nodded

"Clothes beam!" yelled Gohan, after which his cell games Gi appeared on him, and light armor appeared on Erza

"Thank you Gohan!" smiled Erza, Gohan smiled back

Gohan and Erza went up to a girl with long white hair

"Can you gives us the Fairy Tail guild stamp?" asked Erza

"Sure, im Mirajane Strauss, what are you names?" asked Mira with a smile

"Im Erza Scarlet, and this is Son Gohan" Erza told Mira, while pointing at Gohan

"Pleasure to meet you two, what color and where would you like your guild mark?" asked Mira

"On my left arm, blue color please" said Erza, as he got her mark

"Alright, and you Son Gohan?" asked Mira

"On my right arm, dark red color please" said Gohan smiling, as he got his mark

"Now both of you are officially part of Fairy Tail! Welcome to the family!" Chuckled Mira

"Thank you!" said both Gohan and Erza

"Hi! my name is Natsu Dragneel! And i use fire magic" said Natsu, as he extended his hand to give Gohan a handshake. Gohan shook his hand, smiled and said "Pleasure to meet you!" "And this is Happy!" said Natsu, revealing the blue cat behind him "Aye!" said a cheerful Happy _'He looks rather similar to Puar'_ Thought Gohan

"My name is Gray Fullbuster! And i use ice magic!" said Gray, as he then lifted his left hand and put the right hand on his left hand. "Ice make..." whispered Gray and raised his right hand. The Fairy Tail guild mark appeared on his left hand, and it was made out of ice!

"Thats is so cool!" said Gohan a bit surprised, making Gray smirk.

"Gohan, how about a spar?" Asked Natsu, smirking.

"Come on ashbrain, Gohan just got here and you..." Gray was questioning Natsu, as he was interrupted by Gohan

"Sure!" exclaimed Gohan happily, earning a surprised look from everyone in the guild

 _'Gohan should win, after he showed me what he can do...'_ Thought Erza

"Alright then, lets go outisde!" Happily said Natsu

A couple minutes have passed and quite a few Fairy Tail guild members were behind the guild, getting ready to watch the fight

"Are you ready? Because im all fired up!" Natsu got in his fighting stance

 _'This should be fun'_ Gohan also got in his fighting stance "Ready when you are!"

"And... BEGIN!" Yelled Mira. The fight began by Natsu charging at Gohan

 **"Fire Dragons Claw!"** Yelled Natsu, as his feet ignited. Natsu threw a kick at Gohan, to Natsus surprise Gohan caught it.

 _'This is going to be tricky!'_ Thought Natsu, as he barely got out of Gohans grip. Natsu made some distance between him and Gohan

 **"Fire Dragons Roar!"** yelled Natsu. He began gathering flames in his mouth, until he couldnt hold them in anymore. He released the flames at Gohan.

"Gohan, move out of the way!" yelled Gray, being a bit worried for Gohan

Yet, Gohan stood there. When took the blast head on, an explosion occured where Gohan was standing.

Natsu was smirking, thinking he won. When the smoke cleared, there stood Gohan. The only damage Natsu did were a few holes in Gohans gi

 _'Wha... How is that...'_ Thought Natsu, trying to find an explanation to what just happened

The spectators, besides Makarov and Erza were surprised.

"Hey Gohan, why dont you fight back?!" Asked Natsu, starting to loose his temper bit by bit

Gohan, chuckling, said "I dont want to end the fight just yet"

Natsu by now had smoke coming out of his ears. **"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!"** Natsu charged Gohan yet again, trying to punch him, but every punch he threw Gohan either blocked or dodged

Natsu was panting, he was a bit exhausted from sparing with Gohan. Gohan walked up to him and said

"Natsu, you are a great fighter, you have basically infinite potential. But im afraid il have to end this"

Gohan moved so fast that no one saw him. "Im sorry..." Gohan whispered, before slightly chopping Natsus neck. Natsu went unconscious from the hit.

All of the spectators were shocked. Gohan Picked up Natsu , walked over to Makarov and asked "Where do i put him?"

"Follow me" said Makarov, as he led Gohan to the infirmary. Gohan placed Natsu on the bed and covered him with the bed sheets.

When Gohan left the infirmary room, he was instantly bombarded with questions, such as "Who was your first teacher?" "Just how strong are you really?"

"My first teacher was a namekian named Piccolo, and im very strong, i just dont want to show how strong i am just yet" answered Gohan

Gohan grabbed a bottle of water and poured it into a cup, then he went to check on Natsu

He entered the infirmary, where he saw Gray teasing Natsu

"I can't believe it, you got beat by a 10 year old!" said Gray, laughing very loudly. Making Natsu turn red. Gohan drank the water, and corrected Gray

"Im not 10 Gray, im 12" earning a small chuckle from Gray

"Gohan, i want my rematch!" Said Natsu

"Natsu, as ive said, youre a great fighter, but in battle you let your anger control you, thus making your fighting style a bit flawed. Learn to control it, and you will become an even better fighter." said Gohan

Natsu thought about what Gohan said. He is right...

"Can you tell me what i need to do to be able to control it?" asked Natsu

"Well, you can meditate... That should help" answered Gohan.

"Thank you Gohan, when i learn to control my anger, then we will have our match!" Natsu stated, smiling

Makarov heard their conversation, he smiled, knowing that Gohan will do the world wonders...

Gohan left the infirmary, and he ran into Makarov

"Gohan, are you interested in taking a job?" asked Makarov

"Sure!" smiled Gohan. Gohan followed Makarov

Now, choose a job that you would like to do!" Gohan looked at the possible jobs.

One was worth 70000 jewels, 100000 jewels, 265000 jewels...

"Master Makarov, can you tell me what are jewels?"

"Ah, sorry for not explaining earlier. Jewels are Fiores currency" answered Makarov

"Il take the one that has the reward of 300 thousand jewels" Said Gohan ' _Kill a monster that has been terrorizing village, seems easy enough_ '

"Alright then, good luck Gohan!" smiled Makarov

"Thank you master Makarov!" waved Gohan as he went outside the guild

Gohan was ready to take off, when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan... Can i come with you?" asked Erza

"Well... Sure!" answered Gohan "Hop on and lead the way!" said Gohan, making Erza smile.

 **Well that was it for chapter 4! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	5. Chapter 5 Gohans first job

**Chapter 5: Gohans first job**

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

"What's taking so long?!" huffed Chi Chi, as she was losing her patience

"T-there... I got it!" replied Goku, fearing what his wife would do if she got any angrier

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Erza hopped on Gohans back, Gohan was ready to take off, when he heard his father talking to him **  
**

 _"Hey Gohan!"_ Gohan heard his fathers voice inside his head yet again

"Hey dad!" said Gohan _'He must be talking to his dad again'_ thought Erza,

 _"Gohan, your mom wants to talk with you..."_ After hearing those words, Gohan paled slightly, knowing what was about to happen...

 _"GOHAN!"_ Gohan heard a very loud voice, belonging to his mother

"Hi mom..." Gohan blushed slightly

 _"Have you been studying?"_ asked Chi Chi, making Gohan very nervous

"Not yet mom, but i will in the future..." said Gohan, making Erza laugh a bit _'Why is he so scared of his mom?'_

 _"Okay then sweetie, so how are you? are you okay?"_ asked Chi Chi in a bit of a calmer voice

"Im good mom, but im still a bit sore from my fight with Cell!" answered Gohan

 _"Well at least you're good. Bye Gohan, and don't talk to strangers!"_ his mom told him, making Gohan chuckle

"Bye mom!" said Gohan, giving a sigh of relief. _'That went better than usual'_ thought Gohan

 _"Well bye son, see you soon!"_ "Bye dad!" Gohan managed to say before their link disappeared.

"Alright then, get ready!" Said Gohan, receiving a nod from Erza

Gohan took off again, then he stopped "Where is Tuly Village located?" asked Gohan

"Just turn right" replied Erza. Gohan turned right and took off

A few minutes later, Gohan saw the Tuly Village under him

Gohan landed near the Village. Erza jumped off Gohan and they went to the villages elders house. On the way to the elders house, there were a couple of houses that were being repaired

Gohan knocked on the door. It was opened a few moments later by an old man, with a white beard.

"Hello young ones!" Gohan and Erza were greeted by the village elder. "You two must be here for the job, am i right?" asked the village elder, noticing the Fairy Tail guild mark on both of the preteens

"Yes, we are. Where is the monster located?" Asked Gohan, with a serious expression.

"He only attacks our village during the night, so youl have to wait for it to come out first. What are your names?" the village elder looked at Gohan and Erza

'My name is Son Gohan!" "And my name is Erza Scarlet!" Gohan and Erza introduced themselves to the village elder

"Alright then, would the both of you like something to eat?" asked the village elder, getting an instant nod from Gohan.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" "Strawberry cake for me please" was Erzas answer. "What about you Gohan?" Gohan, smiled, and said "Anything"

"Okay, follow me then!" Gohan and Erza began following the village elder, as he lead them to a small restaurant.

Gohan and Erza took their seats. The village elder ordered two strawberry cakes.

"Here is the money for the food. Meet me when youre done" said the village elder

Gohan and Erza nodded. "So, Erza... Where are your parents?" asked Gohan

"They died... when a cult attacked my village, they killed a lot of people, including them..." Erza said, with a sad tone

"Im sorry, i didnt know..." apologised Gohan.

"Its okay Gohan" answered Erza. "So, Gohan, why did your hair turn gold for a split second in the tower?" asked Erza, smirking

 _'Shoot!'_ Thought Gohan "Well Erza, as you might suspect, im not from this dimension. Im only here because of an accident during my fight with Cell. Our Ki wave clash created a dimensional rift, which sucked me in" explained Gohan, as Erza was listening with interest

"And im half human, half saiyan. Saiyans are currently a warrior race thats on the brink of extinction. My father is a saiyan and my mom is human. The gold hair thing was me almost transforming in to a super saiyan. Its a transformation that only someone who has saiyan blood, the right motivation and a strong enough body can access the transformation. The transformation basically increases my power by 50 times " Erza was surprised, to say the least.

"So, youre basically half alien?" Asked Erza, receiving a nod from Gohan

"Just don't tell anyone yet, alright?" Erza nodded, receiving a smile from Gohan

"Here are your cakes!" The waiter came up to them and put two cakes on the table. "Have a good meal!"

"Thank you!" said both Gohan and Erza, as they began eating their cakes.

Gohan and Erza finished their cakes, and gave the cashier the jewels.

The preteens exited the small restaurant. It was pretty dark already, Gohan and Erza went to speak with the village elder.

 _'The monster should be coming out soon...'_ Thought the village elder, hearing a knock on his door.

He opened to door to see Gohan and Erza yet again. "He should attack in 10 minutes." The village elder told Gohan and Erza.

10 Minutes have passed, Gohan and Erza heard heavy thuds outside the village elders house. They went outside and saw a 50 feet tall green wyvern

"So, are you the one who has been causing havoc here?" Asked Gohan the wyvern, who in return gave a very loud roar.

"Thats all i needed to hear!" Said Gohan, as he began charging at the wyven. The wyvern swung its giant foot at Gohan, trying to kivk him. Gohan easily dodged the upcoming attack, flew closer to the wyvern and uppercutted the draconian beast. The wyvern fell down from Gohans uppercut, slightly shaking the ground around it. The wyvern got up, roared louder then it had before and it tried to whack Gohan with its tail.

Gohan grabbed the giant wyverns tail, flew up 100's of feet high and started swinging the wyvern around. Once he was swinging fast enough, he let go of the beast, and it flew so fast that no one could track it.

When Gohan finished fighting, he saw that a group of spectators formed during his fight. They were in awe from what just happened. A boy that is 12 years old handled such a big wyvern that easily. Gohan landed on the ground and walked to the village elder.

"The monster shouldnt be bothering the village anymore" said Gohan, smiling. The villagers started cheering, some of them were chanting "Gohan!Gohan!Gohan!"

"Thank you young one. Now, heres your reward" the village elder smiled, as he gave Gohan 300000 jewels

Gohan gave the village elder a couple of jewels "Thanks for the food!" smiled Gohan, as he went to meet Erza that was in the crowd of people

"We should be going now, its getting pretty dark" said Gohan, as Erza was getting ready to hop on Gohans back again, he said "Wait! Ive been trying to master one technique thats faster then flying... I want to test it out. Just put your hand on my shoulder" Said Gohan, after which Erza put her hand on his shoulder

Gohan lifted his arm as he put two fingers on his forehead. He found and locked on to Makarovs ki, instant transmissioning to him.

Gohan instant transmissioned behind Makarov with Erza. Makarov turned around and he saw Erza and Gohan.

"Hi Erza and Gohan, so how did the mission go?" asked Makarov

"It wasnt too hard" replied Gohan, then he gave Erza 40% of the missions reward

"Thank you Gohan!" Erza hugged Gohan, and Gohan returned the hug.

"I assume you two dont have a place where you can stay?" "No, we dont master Makarov" answered Gohan and Erza

Makarov lead both of them to the guest room, and showed them both where they will be sleeping tonight.

Gohan took off his gi, and jumped to the bed. Erza took off the armor that Gohan made her, revealing a white shirt.

 _'Man, today was quite a day'_ Thought Erza and Gohan.

"Well ill be going then, good night you two!" said Makarov, as he closed the door and turned off the light

"Goodnight Erza" said Gohan

"Goodnight Gohan" answered Erza, as they both fell asleep...

 **Well that was it for chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6 Bojack Unbound part 1

**Chapter 6: Bojack Unbound**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Erza woke up in the middle of the night, because of Gohan.

Gohan was talking to himself, managing to murmur words, such as "Frieza... Cell... No... I, I won't let you! Stop hurting my friends!" Gohans voice, was getting louder with each sentence.

Erza got out of bed, walked up to Gohan and began shaking him, in hopes of waking him up. Eventually Gohan woke up, a bit sweaty and slightly panting.

"So, are you alright?" asked Erza , a bit worried

"Y-yeah, im fine, thanks. Sorry if i scared you... I was having a nightmare..." apologised Gohan, putting the bed sheet on top of him.

"Its okay Gohan" answered Erza, making her way back to her own bed.

The preteens fell asleep again...

~The next morning~

Gohan woke up pretty early in the morning, when the sun had just began rising. Everyone in the guild was still sleeping. He materialised a sword for Erza.

He got out of the bed, put his Gi on and started making his bed. After he made his bed he went to shower. He took off his Gi and began showering

Gohan showered for about 30 minutes. When he finished showering, he wiped himself, put on his Gi again and exited the shower.

As he was walking in the guild hall, checking out the guild, he met Gildarts.

"Hello Gohan, my name is Gildarts Clive" Gildarts introduced himself to Gohan, extending his hand to the demi-saiyan.

"Hello mr. Gildarts. It a pleasure to meet you" smiled Gohan, extending his own hand and engaging with in a handshake with Gildarts.

"Likewise. So, i heard you beat Natsu in one hit" said Gildarts, earning a semi irritated look from Gohan

"I did, but why is everyone making such it such a big deal?" asked Gohan

"Well, even i can't do it as easily, and im one of the strongest people in the guild. What did you do to achieve this much power?" asked Gildarts curiously

"I trained since i was 4 years old" answered Gohan, a look of surprise appearing on Gildartss face

"I see... Well, im off to do a job, goodbye and good luck Gohan!" waved Gildarts, as he exited the guild building

"Bye Gildarts!" Gohan said, returning the wave _'I should eat something, im so hungry...'_

Gohan took a few jewels from his job reward. He looked at the map of Fiore, and set flight for the town of Magnolia.

In a couple of minutes, he was near the town of Magnolia. He landed near the town, and made the rest of the way by foot.

He entered the town , the first person he saw he asked where the nearest food shop was. The guy gave directions to Gohan, Gohan thanked him and went on his way.

He arrived at Magnolias cake shop, where he bought 3 large chocolate cakes and one small strawberry cake.

He flew back to the guild, with the cakes in his arms. ' _I hope she will like it..._ ' Thought Gohan, as he was nearing the guild building.

He landed near the guild building, and he entered it. He entered the guest room and left a sleeping Erza one cake, with a note saying _"from Gohan"_

Gohan left the guest room with the remaining cakes, where he went to eat outside.

He put the cakes on one of the tables and took a seat. Gohan ate all the cakes in about 10 minutes, destroying the packages in which they came in.

 _'Im stuffed, well id better go and do a job then.'_ Thought Gohan, as he got up. When he acidentally looked up he saw a pretty muscular man with blue skin and orange hair, wielding a sword.

The man jumped off the roof and lunged at Gohan with the sword, with the hopes of killing off Gohan quickly. Gohan ducked under his attack, punched the man in the stomach , then flew away a bit to gain some distance.

 _'This guy is pretty strong, il have to use all of my base forms power to beat him'_ Thought Gohan, as he began powering up. The blue man composed himself, then he charged again, this time throwing ki blasts at Gohan. The ki blasts made contact with Gohan when he was powering up, creating a dust of smoke around him. The hera- seijin slashed at the smoke cloud, his sword not coming in contact with anything.

Gohan got behind the hera seijin and kicked him, sending him to the ground. _'This is a lot easier when im at full power'_ smirked Gohan, landing near the newly formed crater.

"Who are you? And why did you try to kill me?!" Gohan was half yelling, half asking the fighter. Gokua got up, smiling. He began powering up, his skin turning lime green, muscles increasing and his hair turned red.

Gokua lunged at Gohan, this time trying to punch the demi saiyan. Gohan dodged the punch, returning a few series of kicks and punches to Gokua. The hera saijin blocked most of the attacks, but some got through. The demi saiyan and the hera saijin were about equally matched, until Makarov went outside to see what was going on.

"Gohan, who are y-" Makarov couldnt finish his sentence, due to Gokua getting behind Makarov, grabbing him and put his sword to Makarovs throat.

"If you move, il kill him! Lower your ki and stand still if you want him to live!" demanded Gokua, bringing the sword closer to Makarovs throat.

Gohan began lowering his ki slowly , tricking Gokua in to thinking that Gohan can power up and power down really slowly.

Gokua threw Makarov to the side, and walked to Gohan, smiling. _'No! Gohan!_ ' worried Makarov, trying to come up with an idea on how to save Gohan.

Gohan just stood there, waiting for Gokua to come up to him. Gokua raised his sword, getting ready to attack Gohan

Gohan shut his eyes, acting as he weew helpless. Gokua rushed at Gohan for the last time, swinging his sword at him.

Gohan powered up to 100% then yelled "Kaioken!" Gohan was surrounded by a reddish aura. Then he blocked Gokuas attack and the sword broke in half, leaving only a small scratch on Gohans arm.

Gohan didnt waste any time, as he rushed at the shocked hera saijin, punching a hole through his stomach (just like Future Trunks did) killing Gokua in the process.

Gohan turned off his kaioken technique and ran to Makarov

"Are you okay master Makarov?" Gohan asked Makarov

"Il be okay Gohan, but what were you thinking?! You could have died!" Makarov began scolding Gohan, for the risky stunt he pulled.

"I had it all under control the entire time!" explained Gohan, trying to calm down Makarov

"Very well then, Gohan. But who was he?" asked a puzzled Makarov

"I dont know, but who ever he was, hes dead now." answered Gohan, beggining to sense 4 high power levels heading his way. 3 Were about equal and one was very huge.

"Master, get inside the guild building, now!And dont let anyone out!" begged Gohan. Makarov agreed and went inside the building, slowly waking everyone up.

Bojacks crew and Bojack himself eventually got here, and they landed near Gohan. The crew consisted of one girl with long hair, one short guy with a turban, another guy that had aa similar figure to Gokua, and one tall guy with a bandana.

"So, i guess sending Gokua wasnt enough, tch... He was such a weakling!" sajd Bojack, smiling.

"Why are you here?!" asked Gohan, getting a laugh from Bojack

"Were here to conquer your planet, and enslave its inhabitants." answered Bojack, receiving an angry glare from Gohan

"While im here, i wont allow that to happen!" threatened Gohan. The Bojack crew began laughing at the kid

"You cant do anything to us, pipsqueak!" laughed Bido

"Youre just as short as me!" laughed Bujin.

"Get lost kid, go home to your mommy!" laughed Zangya

Gohan, having about just enough, yelled "Follow me!" Gohan flew off, Bojacks crew began following him.

The Fairy Tail guild looked through the window, Natsu being the first one to speak "We should help Gohan!" yelled Natsu.

"Il have to agree with pinkie over here, we should go after them!" said Gray.

"But Gohan told me not to let anyone out!" said Makarov

"Il go too!" yelled Erza, as she put on the armor and grabbed the sword that Gohan made her.

"Kids, please!" Makarov begged them to stay, but they wouldnt listen to him.

"Alright then, lets go!" yelled Natsu, as he, Gray and Erza left the guild building and began running in the direction where Gohan took off.

 _'These kids..._ ' "Wait for me!" yelled Makarov, as he too, ran behind them...

 **So thats it for chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it! Im also a bit sick, so the chapters will come out a bit less frequently...**


	7. Chapter 7 Bojack Unbound part 2

**Chapter 7: Bojack Unbound part 2**

-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-

Gohan landed not too far away from Magnolia, so that he wouldnt damage the city and that he wouldnt cause any unnecessary casualties from the fight that was about to happen.

Bojacks gang landed near Gohan. Zangya Bujin and Bido were prepared to fight while Bojack will spectate the fight for now.

"So, have you ever seen a super saiyan?" asked Gohan, with a serious expression. Bojacks gang looked at each other, with confusion.

 _'Well, i guess they haven't'_ Thought Gohan, as he began powering up. Due to Gohan powering up, winds began to come out of nowhere, and the sky got darker.

Finally, Gohans hair turned yellow and his eyes greenish-blue. Gohan turned mastered super saiyan.

"Changing your hair color won't make any difference!" laughed Bojack "Kill him." ordered Bojack.

Bujin , Zangya and Bido charged at Gohan. Zangya and Bido tried to punch Gohan, while Bujin threw a kick from behind. Gohan blocked the upcoming punches and ducked under the kick. He headbutted Bido, making him fall to his knees. Gohan kicked Bido in the face, making him fly up. Gohan got behind Bido and hand chopped his neck, knocking him out.

 _'This kid may be no push over...'_ Thought Bojack, smirking.

Gohan turned his attention to Zangya and Bujin. He turned around and saw them getting ready to use the psycho thread technique. Gohan didnt know about it, so he just charged at them.

"PSYCHO THREADS!" yelled both Zangya and Bujin. Gohan couldnt move, even if he tried to he felt his energy being drained.

 _'This isnt good...'_ Thought Gohan, then he had an idea...

Gohan shot a ki blast from his mouth at Zangya and Bujin that had enough power to vaporize them. Bujin and Zangya were forced to move out of the way, dropping their psycho thread technique in the process.

Gohan began his assault on Zangya, punching and kicking her. Each and every attack connected, eventually knocking the hera- seijin out.

Bujin was the last one standing, knowing he stood no chance he started flying away. Bojack shot a ki blast at Bujin, killing him instantly.

"He was a coward, he knew better than to run away!" laughed Bojack, getting ready to fight Gohan.

 _'He killed his own teammate?!'_ Thought Gohan, having a semi-shocked expression on his face.

"To be fair, it has been a while since ive snapped someones neck!" yelled Bojack, as he began charging at Gohan.

Bojack began his assault on Gohan, throwing punches and kicks. Gohan blocked most of them, but some got through.

Gohan countered Bojacks assault with his own. Gohan was fairing a bit better then Bojack, landing more hits on him then Bojack could.

-Fairy Tail, with team Natsu-

The intensity of their battle was forcing Earthland to shake slightly, making it a bit difficult for Gray,Erza,Natsu and Makarov to get to Gohan.

"The more we run the stronger the is! We must be getting close!" Thought Natsu, as he began running faster

"Master, do you think Gohan will win this?" Asked Gray, beginning to run faster.

"He should stand his ground at least, but im sure hes doing good!" answered Makarov, having a bit of trouble keeping up.

 _'There is no doubt that Gohan should beat them'_ Thought Erza

-Back with Gohan-

Gohan was winning his fight with Bojack, but only slightly.

Bojack , having enough of this, went full power way faster than Gokua. His hair also turned red, his skin lime green, and his muscles were noticeably larger.

Gohans eyes widened _'His ki is almost as huge as perfect cells...'_ thought Gohan, preparing for the worst.

Gohan couldnt even see Bojack coming at him. Bojack began punching Gohan in the face, then he grabbed his hair and kneed him in the stomach, drawing some blood from Gohans mouth. Gohan got out of Bojacks grip, placed his hands close to the center of his face with his fingers spread out a bit.

"SOLAR FLARE!" yelled Gohan, after which a blinding flash of light appeared. Bojack was unprepared for it, and he got blinded. "DAMN YOU KID!" yelled Bojack, putting his hands over his eyes.

Gohan didnt waste any time, he began powering up even further. "HUARGGGGGHHHH" yelled Gohan, making some electricity surround him. He was surrounded by a huge yellow aura, and he generated stronger winds. Some explosions began happening around Gohan, as his muscles were increasing in size slowly.

Gohan gave one final yell, creating a small explosion where Gohan was. Bojack finally regained his sight, and he saw a new Gohan. His muscles were a bit larger , his ki was bigger then before and his hair got a bit bigger. Gohan turned ascended super saiyan...

 _'This should be interesting...'_ Thought Bojack, smirking. He flew up to Gohan and threw a kick, which to Bojacks surprise he blocked.

Gohan threw a punch at Bojack, he barely managed to dodge it, Bojack started bear hugging Gohan. Gohan started throwing ki blasts at Bojacks stomach and feet, eventually forcing Bojack to let go. Gohan uppercutted Bojack, making him loose his balance. He began assaulting Bojack, throwing kicks and punches kicks and punches at him. Bojack couldnt bring himself to block any of them, so he took the assault head on. Gohan stopped attacking Bojack "Masenko.. HA!" Gohan threw a yellow ki blast at Bojack, to which Bojack responded by bringing his arms up in an X shape.

The blast came in contact with Bojack, creating a dust of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood a bruised, slightly shaking and bloody Bojack.

Gohan, smirked, knowing that he won. Gohan was panting, due to being exhausted from the fight. He dropped his Assj transformation, reverting back to Mssj.

Just then, team Natsu came to Gohans aid. "Hey Gohan, we came to help!" yelled Natsu, arriving to the battlefield. Zangya and Bido woke up, and saw Bojack in trouble.

"No need guys, ive be..." Gohan didnt finish his sentence, as he couldn't move again and he felt his energy being drained.

"Good work Zangya and Bido!" Bojack congratulated his henchmen, a thing he rarely did.

Gohan reverted back to his base form _'This is bad!'_ Thought Gohan, just then Zangya and Bido stopped using their psycho thread technique.

Gohan dropped to the ground, barely managing to get up. Bojack charged a large ki blast that was meant for Gohan.

Team Natsu got in between Gohan and Bojack. "If you want to kill Gohan, youl have to get past us first!" threatened Gray,receiving a laugh from Bojack.

Bojack smirked, then he stopped charging his ki blast. "Zangya, Bido, dispatch these worms!"

Zangya and Bido threw a few small ki blasts at team Natsu, splitting the team. Bido took on Gray and Natsu, while Zangya fought Makarov and Erza.

"N-no guys... You don't *cough* know... What youre getting in to" Gohan barely managed to speak, let alone stand.

After a few minutes of fighting, Team Natsu was loosing badly, Gray and Natsu were barely standing, while Makarov was already knocked out.

Zangya was stomping on Erzas face, laughing as she did. This infuriated Gohan ' _Why?! WHY CANT I PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE?!'_ shouted mentally Gohan, beggining to generate a lot of energy.

Bojack took notice of that, and ordered his remaining henchmen to kill them. Gohan lost it, and he began powering up with he newfound energy.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, they began looking in Gohans direction. Bolts of lightning were flashing across the sky, some went striking down where Gohan stood.

Gohan first turned Mssj, then he began to ascend. His hair began to rise upwards, and his muscles grew slightly. With one last yell of anger, the demi-saiyan ascended to ssj2.

Electricity began to appear around Gohan, he gave Bojack a glare that would even make Vegeta proud.

"Zangya, Bido forget them! Kill the boy!" ordered Bojack, a hint of fear being evident in his voice

Zangya and Bido charged Gohan, Bido tried to punch Gohan, but Gohan kicked him so hard his head came off!

Zangya used the psycho thread technique, but it had no effect on Gohan.

Gohan kicked Zangya, due to the kick being so powerful it split her body in half.

Team Natsu stared in surprise at Gohan. _'This is unreal! No wonder he beat me so easily!'_ Thought Natsu

 _'I think he may be a match for Zeref!_ ' Thought Gray

'Go get him.. Gohan...' Thought Erza, as she smirked. Then she went unconscious from her fight.

Gohan saw this and got slightly angrier. "I will never forgive you for this!" Yelled a furious Gohan, as he charged at Bojack.

Gohan kicked Bojack, breaking his leg bone.

"Grrrrr... Any last words, boy?!" yelled Bojack, charging his galactic buster.

"Why yes Bojack, theres one word that comes to mind" smirked Gohan, as he began charging the kamehameha wave.

"Kame...Hame...Ha!" yelled Gohan, as he launched the kamehameha wave at Bojack.

"Galactic Buster" yelled Bojack, releasing his own energy wave at Gohan.

The two blasts came in contact, Gohans kamehameha quickly overpowered Bojacks galactic buster.

"DAMN YOU.. BOOOOYYY!" These were Bojacks last words, before he got engulfed by the kamehameha wave

"We.. Did it..." Gohan said, before reverting back to his base form and falling unconscious

 **Well thats it for chapter 7! Let me know what you guys and girls think! (I was sick when writing this, so it turned out meh in my opinion** )


	8. Chapter 8 The aftermath

**Chapter 8: The** **Aftermath**

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

Goku woke up to the smell of food. He quickly put on his Gi and went downstairs.

"Good morning Chi Chi!" Goku greeted his wife with a smile

"Good morning Goku!" Chi Chi turned around and smiled at Goku.

"So, how are you dear?" asked Goku, taking a seat.

"Im good, what about you?" asked Chi Chi, while making pancakes.

"Im great. Say, Chi Chi, why do i feel another Ki inside of you?" Wondered Goku.

"Are you implying... That im pregnant?" asked a shocked Chi Chi

"Well.. Yeah" answered Goku, chuckling.

 **-Fairy Tail, with team Natsu-**

Makarov and Erza have both awoken ufrom being unconscious "So, did we win?" asked Makarov, while Erza ran to where Gohan was laying.

Erza tried to feel Gohans pulse, and it turned out that he was alive _'Hang in there Gohan!'_ Thought Erza, as she picked up Gohan

"Yeah. Gohan had a new transformation and he whooped the green guys butt!" said Gray, while yawning.

"We need to get Gohan to the infirmary room!" said Erza, receiving a nod from Natsu and Gray.

"Lets go back then.." said Makarov, as he and team Natsu began walking back to the guild building.

 **-Back with Goku-**

"Look on the bright side, we will have another kid!" Goku hugged Chi Chi, trying to calm her down.

"But Goku, what would happen if... *sniff* He would dissapear like Gohan?" Chi Chi cried, while hugging Goku

"I promise i won't let the same happen to our future son or daughter" Promise Goku, calming down Chi Chi a bit.

 **-Dbz, with Vegeta and Bulma-**

Vegeta, as usual, was training in the gravity chamber. Bulma was ordering food and decorating the room with Future Trunks for the upcoming party.

 _'I wonder if i can make a machine that opens up portals to different dimensions... It's possible to make a time machine, so that shouldn't be impossible too...'_ Thought Bulma.

"Do you think Gohan will be okay?" Bulma asked Future Trunks, while he was setting the plates on the table

"Gohan is the strongest person on this planet, im sure that he can handle himself well" Replied Future Trunks, calming down Bulma slightly.

 _'I hope youre right...'_ Thought Bulma, smiling.

 **-Back with Team Natsu and Makarov-  
**  
Team Natsu and Makarov were near the guild building. Natsu opened the door and all of them rushed Gohan to the infirmary room.

Erza put Gohan down, and covered him with the bed sheets. "Is he going to be okay?" asked Erza, slightly worried.

"Gohan will be okay, he just needs to rest a bit and his wounds need to heal. Id say he should be unconscious for about 1 hour." answered Makarov, stiching Gohans cuts and bruises.

Erza nodded, and went to the guest room. She saw a cake, with a note , that read _'From Gohan'._ Erza smiled, and opened the package that contained the strawberry cake that Gohan left her. She began eating the cake, feeling a little guilty. 'Gohan has done so many things for me, saved the world, i need to repay him somehow...' Thought Erza, when she finished the cake, she went to check up on Gohan.

Gohan was still laying unconscious in the infirmary rooms bed. Erza walked up to Gohan, and sat next to him. She leaned forward, then she kissed his cheek. Erza smiled and blushed slightly. _'I hope no one saw me...'_ She got up, and went to the guest room. She grabbed her sword and went outside to train. Makarov chuckled, as he was looked at what happened.

*1 hour timeskip*

Erza was slightly exhausted from swinging her sword around, so she decided to take a break. She went to the guest room and took 135 thousand Jewels. She went to fairy hills and rented a room for one month. She had 35 thousand jewels left. She hid them and came back to the guild building in search of a job.

She met Natsu while she was heading towards to job board. "Gohan woke up. He kind of wants everyone that can see him to see him. He said that hel tell everyone about himself!". Said an excited Natsu, while continuing to inform everyone.

 _'This should be interesting'_ Thought Erza, as she went to the infirmary room.

She saw Gray , Makarov, Mira a girl with black hair and brown eyes and a tall muscular man with orange hair and an orange beard.

"Hello, my name is Gildarts Clive, and this is my daughter Cana!" Gildarts introduced himself and his daughter.

"My name is Erza scarlet, its a pleasure to meet you!" smiled erza, receiving a nod from Gildarts

Natsu entered the infirmary room, and he said "I couldn't find anyone else"

"Very well, good work Natsu. So, Gohan, begin when you are ready!" Said Makarov, causing Gohan to nod.

"So, it all started about 20 years before i was born. There was a planet called Planet Vegeta. The inhabitants of that planet were a race called saiyans. Saiyans are a warrior race, they had tails that allowed them to transform in to giant apes when they looked at a moon. The tail was also their biggest weakness, if someone squeezed it, they would loose all of their power until you let go. The planet was destroyed the same day that my father was born, by a galactic tyrant named Frieza. My father got sent to Earth, the planet where i was born on to destroy it, but he bumped his head and lost his memory, thus forgetting about his mission and he began protecting the Earth instead of destroying it. So, any questions?" Asked Gohan, Natsu raised his hand

"Are you a saiyan Gohan?And if so, where is your tail?" Asked Natsu

"Well, im actually half saiyan. And my tail got cut off multiple times when i was a kid. It kept growing back but i think it won't come back." Answered Gohan

"Continue" Asked Makarov with interest.

"So, my dad saved the Earth multiple times before i was born. He met my mom when they were fighting in a World Martial Arts Tournament. My dad promised to marry my mom , thinking that marriage was some kind of food. After he won the tournament he married my mom. One year later i was born. My mom always forced me to study, while dad wanted to train me. My mom never allowed dad to train me. I remember when i was 4 my dad took me to his meeting with his friends. Then, out of nowhere, my uncle Raditz came and told my dad of his mission and that he was an alien. He kneed my dad in the stomach and took me , threatening to kill me if my dad didnt kill 100 humans in 24 hours. He flew away and hid me in the space pod, in which he came from. 5 minutes later my dad found me with his old enemy, Piccolo. They began to fight Raditz but they were no match for him. I got really angry seeing my dad getting beat up, i broke out of the space pod and headbutted Raditz so hard, his armor was slightly shattered and one of his ribs were broken. He got mad and tried to kill me, my dad got Raditz in a full nelson and Piccolo fired an energy blast that killed both Raditz and my dad."

'Woah...' Thought everyone who listened on Gohans story.

"After Raditz died, we heard two people talking through his scouter that theyl go to Earth and they will be here in one year. They only went to Earth to become immortal thanks to the dragon balls. They were both many time stronger than Raditz. After hearing this, i was kidnapped by Piccolo and he forced me to fend on my own for 6 months in the wilderness , where i trained, ate cooked dinosaur and survived. After those 6 months Piccolo started training me personally for 6 months. I learned a lot from him, most notable techniques are the Masenko and Materialization. So the saiyans landed on Earth, we began fighting Nappa with my dads friends. The saiyans names were Nappa and Vegeta. Three of my dads friend died after one hour of fighting, we proved no match for him. Just then Vegeta ordered Nappa to stand down because he felt my dad coming this way .My dad trained in the other world for about one year, and he was wished back with the dragon balls. The dragon balls are 7 balls, which you can collect to grant you any wish. Vegeta gave him 3 hours to get here, after 3 hours the battle resumed and my dad still wasnt here. Piccolo died, making me mad i gave it all i had , still proving no match for Nappa. Just then my dad saved me, gave me a sensu bean and he began fighting Nappa. A sensu bean is a bean that heals all wounds instantly, no matter how severe. My dad incapacitated Nappa, throwing him near Vegeta. Vegeta killed his own team mate and began fighting my dad. My dad was loosing, until he used the kaioken technique. The kaioken technique increases your power, but it puts a huge strain on your body. Because of it, my dad was able to thrash Vegeta. Any questions?"

"Was that the same technique you used when you fought that lime green guy with the sword?" asked Makarov

"It was. My dad taught me it later."

"Go on" said Erza, being very interested in Gohans story.

"So, Vegeta got angry and started charging his ultimate attack, with the intention of killing my dad or destroying Earth. My dad countered his attack with a kamehameha wave, then my dad used a stronger kaioken and won the beam struggle, sending Vegeta off to the sky. Vegeta came back down, furious. He created an artificial moon, and threw it in to the sky. He looked at it, and became a giant ape. He started thrashing my dad, until Vegetas tail got cut off. When they were fighting, my dad was charging a spirit bomb. The spirit bomb is the energy of all good things on the planet. But due to Vegeta constantly attacking my dad, he lost most of the energy. My dad couldnt move anymore, and Vegeta started fighting me. I was no match for him, just then one of my remaining dads friends threw the spirit bomb at Vegeta. His name was Krillin. Vegeta got hit with the spirit bomb, and he was knocked unconscious for a bit. He was severly wounded, but he could still fight. He beat up Krillin, then he turned his attention to me. I was still no match for him, but i was fairing better. At this point i had my tail, and i looked at the artificial moon and i became the giant ape. I started attacking Vegeta, but he eventually cut my tail off. I fell on Vegeta while i still was in my ape form, crushing some of his bones. He started crawling to his space pod, Krillin got up and tried to kill Vegeta, but my dad asked Krillin to let him go. He let go Vegeta, but it was for the best in the long run."

 _'Why did his father let go someone like Vegeta?'_ Thought everyone

"So, you told us that a saiyans weakness is his or her tail. Why didnt your dad grab Vegetas tail?" Asked Cana, proving a good point

"I forgot to mention that their tails didnt have that weakness." apologised Gohan, receiving a nod from Cana.

"So we somehow brought ourselves to the hospital, and with Piccolo gone we couldnt wish anyone back. The guardian of the Earth, Kami lended us his ship to get to Namek where another set of dragonballs. Me, Krillin and Bulma went to namek. Bulma is one of my dads first friends and shes a brilliant scientist. Turns out Vegeta and Frieza also went to Namek, to wish for immortality. Me and Krillin stole a few dragon balls from Frieza and his henchmen, Vegeta killed off a few of his henchmen. Friezas henchmen were killing a village of namekians, i got angry and kicked one of his strongest henchmen and saved a little namekian. Then the elder namek unlocked some of mine and Krillins hidden potential and we were much stronger, but Vegeta was still stronger. He massacred an entire village of namekians to get a dragon ball. Then Frieza called his strongest fighters, the ginyu force. Me Krillin and Vegeta fought them, Vegeta killed one of them but he was beaten by one. He also managed to snap my neck and almost knock out Krillin with one kick. My dad arrived to the battlefield in the spaceship that Bulmas dad made him. He gave us sensu beans and took down 2 guys that we fought. One ran away and brought the captain. The captain changed bodies with my dad, then we fought him and he changed bodies again, but this time he changed with my dad again. He wanted to change with Vegeta, but he changed with a frog. Me, Krillin and Vegeta went inside Friezas spaceship to put my dad in a rejuvination tank, where he began healing. Frieza had all the 7 dragonballs, but it turns out you need to summon the dragon by speaking the planets native language. The strongest namekian, Nail lured Frieza away from us, while we and the little namekian that i saved earlier wished back Piccolo and brought him to namek. Nail was beaten by Frieza easily, then he revealed that he lured him away on purpose. Frieza got mad and flew back to his ship. Vegeta threatened to kill the little namekian, but the elder namek died and then the dragon balls turned to stone. Then came Frieza..."

 **Thats it for chapter 8! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	9. Chapter 9 Gohan reveals himself

Chapter 9.

-Sidenote-  
 _ **Yes, im going to make Gohan train everyone, yes everyone will be strong but not as strong as cell games Gohan. Zeref cant destroy the moon, while Master Roshi destroyed a moon with a pl of ~140+. Max strength Team Natsu and other Fairy Tail guild members will have is middle/ late Frieza saga. I update when i can, i update every day, and im also sick, dont ruuuuush meeeeee. ~_~  
Gohan will be a bit stronger than buu saga Vegeta when he heals up from his battle with Bojack.  
**_-Sidenote end- _ **  
**_

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

Goku and Chi Chi were eating breakfast.

"Hum... gbong trho thrain wschit Picrfoglo fafttrer brflkrast" Goku managed to say, while chewing the food the his mouth was filled it.

"Okay Goku, why dont you try saying that without your mouth full!" Chi Chi scolded Goku, causing him to swallow it.

"I was saying that im going to train with Piccolo after breakfast!" Said Goku, smiling.

Chi Chi sighed, knowing that its useless to stop him. "Fine, go and have fun!"

Goku got off his seat ,walked up to Chi Chi and hugged her. "Thanks for the breakfast honey"

He then unwrapped his hands and used instant transmission.

 _'Hel never change'_ chuckled Chi Chi.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

"Frieza came and started to fight Vegeta, thanks to the zenkai boosts Vegeta was able to go to toe to toe with Frieza. A zenkai boost is a power increase that a saiyan gets from healing up after a near death injury. Frieza transformed and no could scratch him. He nearly killed Krillin and i got mad. I started pummeling him and threw a large ki blast at him. He got knocked down and started fighting me, but i lost. As it turned out, Dende, the green namekian that i saved can heal us. He healed me and Krillin. Krillin threw a kienzan at Frieza, cutting off his tail. Frieza got mad and started chasing Krillin. Piccolo arrived to the battle field, but before so he fused with Nail. He easily outmatched Friezas second form, making him transform again. Piccolo stood no chance against Frieza. Vegeta asked Krillin to blow a hole through him, and Dende to heal him to get stronger. They did so and Vegeta got a lot stronger. Meanwhile, Frieza transformed in to his final form... He sent a blast directly at me, with the intention of killing me, but Vegeta kicked me out of the way, thus saving me. He fought Frieza , but he stood no chance. Frieza killed Vegeta. Just then my dad came to the battle field, and started fighting Frieza. They were evenly matched, until Frieza admitted that he was using about 2-3% of his power. He then powered up to 50% of his power, and my dad stood no chance. My dad used Kaioken x20, making him go to to toe with Frieza. He threw a kamehameha wave at Frieza, he blocked it but it burned his hands a bit. My dad began to get knocked around by Frieza."

"If you could give us a power scale, how strong is Frieza?" asked Natsu

"Id say... he is a star buster + at 100%" Answered Gohan, making everyones eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"So, my dad started charging the spirit bomb and Piccolo began distracting Frieza, my dad threw it and we thought it killed Frieza. As it turned out, he survived and he killed Krillin and almost killed Piccolo. My dad got angry beyond belief, and he turned super saiyan. The super saiyan form increases a saiyans power by 50 times, and it gives them gold hair and green- blueish eyes. He started winning against Frieza, until Frieza threw a ki blast at the planets core, destroying it. The planet had 5 minutes until it exploded. Due to Piccolo being alive, the dragon balls on planet Earth were activated. We wished for everyone who Frieza has killed to be revived, and to be transported to Earth besides Frieza and my dad. My dad won against Frieza with Namek exploding, and it took him 1 year to get back to Earth. We wanted to wish him back but he didnt want to come back, so we wished a new planet for the Namekians and transported them there. We also wished back Krillin and my dads friends. One year later, Frieza and his dad came to Earth, wanting to kill my dad, but he wasnt there yet. Then another super saiyan came out of nowhere, and he killed them without breaking a sweat. He then told us that my dad will be here in 3 hours. We waited for 3 hours and my dad came to Earth. Turns out he was Vegetas son from the future. He informed us that 2 android will appear in 3 years and they will kill everyone. He gave my dad medicine, that would cure his upcoming deadly disease. We trained for 3 years, and Vegeta attained super saiyan. Bulma gave birth to Vegetas kid. We started fighting 2 androids, but they were the wrong ones. My dad got sick, and the androids beat him. Vegeta 'saved' him, and took down one of the androids. The other one ran away and activated the real androids. One of my dads friends took him to his house where the medicine was located. The 2 androids rebelled against their master and killed him. They activated another android, even stronger then they were. Vegeta fought one of the androids, and he got both of his arms broken."

"Can we become as strong as Frieza if you trained us?" asked Natsu, wondering.

"Well... i think maybe..." answered Gohan, getting a smile from Natsu

"Can you train me?" Natsu practically begged Gohan, receiving a nod from Gohan.

"Anyone else wants to join him?" Gray and Erza raised their hands.

"Can i train with him daddy? Please?" asked Cana her father, receiving a nod from him.

"Il start training the 4 of you tomorrow" said Gohan, receiving a nod from his future students

"So, it turns out that there was another android named Cell. His goal was to absorbs the 2 androids, to become even stronger. Piccolo fused with Kami and confronted Cell, but he got away. My dad got better and led Vegeta and Future Trunks to the hyperbolic time chamber. The H.B.T.C is a dimensions where time travels 365 times faster than in our dimension. So they trained for one day in there, while Cell absorbed one of the androids. No one could take him down. Just then Vegeta and Trunks exited the time chamber, they went after cell. Me and dad went to the H.B.T.C and trained for 1 year. There i attained super saiyan, and learned how to turn ascended super saiyan. My dad also taught me the kaioken technique and instant transmission. We found out that Vegeta and Trunks failed to destroy Cell, he absorbed the other android, and he hosted a tournament in ten days, where hel fight the strongest fighters on our planet. So we trained, and my dad went first to fight him. He was in his super saiyan form, they were about equal , until my dad gave up. He then told Cell that i could beat him. I was, in fact, stronger than my dad but no where near the power of Cell. I started fighting him,  
but then he made Cell jrs, they started beating up my friends and i got mad. I went super saiyan 2, killed all of the Cell jrs, and started fighting Cell. This time Cell was no match for me, i punched him so hard that he spit one of the androids out, and reverted back to his past form. I wanted to finish him off then, but he began self destructing. My dad instant transmissioned him away, making him explode, but he killed my dad... He then came back to Earth, stronger than ever and he killed Trunks. Vegeta became really angry and started blasting Cell. Cell knocked Vegeta away, and wanted to kill him with a blast but i hit the blast away, saving him. Me and Cell started fighting again, we were about equal but Cell was winning. He shot a kamehameha wave at me, and i did the same. In the end i won, but our clash created a rift between dimensions, i got sucked in, and here i am." Gohan finished his story, earning claps from his listeners.

"In what super saiyan form were you in when you fought Bojack?" asked a curious Erza

"When you guys first arrived, i was in Assj, then i went Mssj, then when you guys got beat up i went ssj2" answered Gohan, receiving a nod from Erza

"Youve lived a pretty difficult life Gohan, and your story was one of a kind. Tell me, are you planning on returning home?" Asked Makarov, making everyone stop clapping.

"I cant go back home. im stuck here... But i like it here, a bit better then home!" answered Gohan, smiling

" Youre stuck here and youre not sad?" asked Gildarts, making an interesting point

"Well, if i whine or be sad, where would that get me? I might as well enjoy being here!" answered Gohan

 _'He makes quite the good point'_ Thought everyone in the guild

"Get better soon Gohan!" said Natsu, as he exited the infirmary room.

"Good luck kid" "Bye Gohan!" Said Gildarts and Cana , exiting the infirmary room.

"Were glad to have you on board Gohan!" said Gray and Mira, as they exited his room.

"Keep up the heroic deeds Gohan!" Makarov shook Gohans hand, and he followed Gray

When everyone left, Erza hugged Gohan. Gohan managed to return the hug, they both smiled and blushed slightly. "Get well soon..." said Erza, waving while leaving the infirmary room. Gohan smiled, and he fell asleep.

 **-Dbz, with Bulma and F. Trunks-**

"Alright mom, im done setting the plates!" said F. Trunks, earning a smile from Bulma.

"Okay son, now try to contact everyone so that they can come!"

, nodded and at first he went to the gravity chamber. "Hey dad, the party is almost ready!"

Vegeta nodded, as he continued doing one finger pushups under x1000 times normal Earth gravity.

F. Trunks began exiting the gravity chamber, and he heard his father yell "Trunks!"

F. Trunks turned around and saw his father walking up to him. Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder, and said "Im proud of you son"

"Thank you father..." said F. Trunks, as he exited the gravity chamber. ' _Gohan dissapearing is having such a large impact on Vegeta...'_ Thought F. Trunks, smiling.

 **Well thats it for chapter 9! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Future

**Chapter 10: Trunks's farewell party**

-Sidenote-

 **Thank you for your idea KaiBlastX7!**  
-Sidenote end-

 **-Dbz, with Future** **Trunks-**

F. Trunks flew up to Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Want to come to the party that my mom is holding?" F. Trunks

"Sure, we'd love to come." answered Tien, as he continued meditating.

F. Trunks nodded, and he flew in Goku and Piccolos direction.

Bulma called Kame house, and she invited Krillin, Yamcha , Puar and Oolong over.

F. Trunks found Goku and Piccolo sparring, he interrupted their spar to invite them.

"Il bring Chi Chi and the Ox King over!" replied Goku, giving F. Trunks the famous son grin.

"Il come over too" answered Piccolo, after which he continued his spar with Goku.

F. Trunks flew back to capsule corporation.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Erza-**

 _'What job should i take?... Maybe this one?'_ Thought Erza, as she was looking at the available jobs.

One particular job request caught Erzas eyes. The reward was 50 thousand jewels and it read _'Some help needed hunting a tiger! A bit to the west of Magnolia!'_

Erza traveled to the west of Magnolia, and she saw a small village. She came up to one of the villages hunters

"Im here for the tiger hunting job" Said Erza, receivinga smile from the hunter

"Alright, follow me!" replied the hunter, and they went to the forest.

After a few minutes, they found a tiger. The tiger attacked the hunter, and he knocked him over. Erza rushed at the tiger, and she swung her sword at him. The tiger dodged her attack, and tried to claw Erza. He clawed her armor, but it didnt even scratch it. The tiger wanted to claw her again, but the hunter shot an arrow at it. He hit the tigers foot, immobilizing it. Then Erza swung her sword at the tiger again, this time she hit the tiger, killing him.

Erza helped the hunter carry the dead animal to the village.

"Thank you young one!" said the hunter, as he gave her the reward. She nodded, and then headed back to Magnolia

There, Erza did some shopping. She bought some clothes and some food, and headed back to her dorm.

"Hi Cana!" "Hi Erza!" the two girls greeted each other, as they passed by in the Fairy Hills hall

Erza entered her room, she put the clothes in wardrobes, she sat down and ate.

 _'That was refreshing... time for more training!'_ Erza went outside, and started swinging her sword at an imaginary foe again...

 **-Dbz, with Bulma-**

 _'All of the food is set, its time to wait for everyone to get here...'_ Smiled Bulma, as she went to the gravity chamber.

"VEGETA! COME OUT!" yelled Bulma, trying to get Vegeta out of the gravity chamber.

The door to the gravity chamber opened, and a slightly panting Vegeta came out.

"What is it?" asked Vegeta, while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"The foods on the table!" said Bulma, getting a smile from Vegeta.

In about 10 minutes, everyone arrived. They took their seats, and began eating.

Everyone really isnt as happy as they should be, due to Gohans absence...

Just then, Goku had an idea...

"Your attention please!" shouted Goku as he got up, making everyone look at him.

"On this day, my son, Gohan, saved the world by defeating Cell! Lets have a toast, for his achievement and his victory!"

Everyones mood got slightly better, they drank a bit for Gohans victory.

The party ended, and some Z fighters left.

F. Trunks shook hands with Goku "Goodbye Trunks and good luck!" smiled Goku.

"Thank you Goku..." said Trunks, returning the smile.

"Well, we will be going, bye Bulma and Vegeta!" said Goku, as he instant transmissioned back home with his wife.

Bulma hugged F. Trunks, and her son returned the hug.

"Bye Trunks!" "Bye mom..." Bulma unwrapped her arms from F. Trunks, and then F. Trunks turned around to Vegeta.

"Bye dad..." Vegeta smirked, and answered with "Bye son..."

F. Trunks entered his time machine, input the coordinates to his own timeline.

The time machine flew up a bit with F. Trunks in it, and it dissapeared...

 **-Mirai timeline, with Trunks-**

The time machine appeared not too far away from the destroyed capsule corp building.

Trunks got out of his time machine, and he ran towards the demolished building.

He went down to the basement where his mother should be, he saw his mother dead...

Rage overwhelmed Trunks, as he turned super saiyan. He burrowed his fingers in to his hands so hard, that blood started coming out of them.

He was screaming his lungs out **"DAMN ANDROIIIIIIDS!"** yelled Trunks, as he began to ascend...

With one last scream, our hero, Trunks, turned super saiyan 2...

"Il get those bastards, for you father, Gohan and mom..." spoke Trunks, while clenching his teeth.

 _"Hello, this is an emergency! The cyborgs are attacking Ginger town, and they are sparing no one!"_ The radio man broadcasted this infromation over the radio, and Trunks flew to Ginger town.

Android 18 was shooting ki blasts in once place, 17 finally decided to speak up "Hey sis, if you keep this up, you may blow a curcuit!" chuckled 17

"SHUT UP! Im still not talking to you!" responded 18, still shooting ki blasts.

"But, wh-" 17 was then interrupted by 18

"Why must you destroy everything i like?!" yelled 18 at 17, just then Trunks appeared.

"Oh look, theres blondy. You want to play?" asked 17, smirking. 18 stopped what she was doing, and she looked at Trunks

"He seems to be older, hes grown in to quite a handsome man, too bad we have to kill him!" laughed 18, as she prepared to fight Trunks.

"Which one of you killed my mother?" asked Trunks, with venom in his voice.

"I did it" Laughed 17, until...

Trunks punched 17 in the face, knocking him down. 17 Got back up and rushed at Trunks. Trunks intercepted 17's kick, and he ripped the androids leg off. 17 Screamed from the pain he was going through. 18 rushed at Trunks, she shot a ki blast at Trunks that connected with him, out of the smoke came a fist that connected with 18's face, throwing her back. Trunks kicked 18, breaking her back. She fell to the ground, and couldnt move. Future Trunks kicked 18 over and over, until she passed out. Future Trunks charged a burning attack, and he shot it at 18. It evaporated her body, leaving nothing behind...

17 looked at Trunks with a shocked expression. "K-kid, you dont know what you just did! Youre gonna pay!" 17 managed to say, getting ready to fight Trunks for the last time.  
Trunks kicked 17's arm, breaking it. 17 yelled again, while collapsing to the ground.

"You think this life is all about you, dont you? What about the others, THAT YOU TWO KILLED?" Trunks flew up in to the air, and charged a ki blast

"BURNING ATTACK!" yelled Trunks, sending a giant ki blast at 17, that killed the androids for good.

 _'Theres one more threat left... Cell..."_ Thought Trunks, as he flew towards Geros lab

He saw his lab, and Cell just came out of it.

Trunks landed near Cell "Hello Cell!" said Trunks, receiving a smirk from Cell

"Hello Trunks. Do you mind showing me where the androids are?" laughed Cell, receiving a nod from Trunks

"Theyre dead. I killed them. You cant absorb them anymore" Cell stopped laughing, and gave Trunks a shocked look.

"17 and 18 are dead? Damn, i guess il have to use your time machine then!" said a confident Cell, while getting ready to fight Trunks.

"That won't be happening. Ive read your palm big guy, you have a short lifeline" Trunks rushed at Cell, he uppercutted the green bug, making him go airborne.

 _'HOW is he so strong? This cant be right!'_ Thought Cell, as he began charging a kamehameha.

He launched the kamehameha at Trunks, making Trunks swat it away with one hand.

"Youre overconfident Cell!" shouted Trunks, as he flew up to Cells level

"Theres no reason not to be! Ive faced thousands like you!" laughed Cell, thus receiving a glare from Trunks

"Yes you have, but count me as the last!" Trunks began his assault on Cell. Cell couldnt block any of his attack, he tried to absorb Trunks, but Trunks grabbed his tail. He ripped his tail off and threw it in to the air. He shot a ki blast at it, destroying it.

There stood a bruised and bloody Cell. He was angry, knowing that he had no chance at winning.

Trunks kicked Cell, forcing him in to the air again. He began charging a ki blast.

"BURNING ATTACK!" yelled Trunks, as he launched the attack at Cell.

Cell couldnt dodge the attack, due to still flying up in the air from the demi saiyans last attack.

The attack connected with Cell, killing him.

 _'The future is saved...But at what cost?'_ Thought Trunks, as he powered down to base form.

He flew back to the demolished capsule corporation building. He picked up his mothers dead body, and he started burying it, while crying.

 _'Mom, im sorry that i didnt come back earlier... I have nothing left in this timeline, i might as well go back to the past...'_

Trunks went back to his time machine, he entered it, but he inputed the wrong coordinates...

 **Well that was it for chapter 10! A sad chapter, but it had to be done... Hope you guys and girls liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11 Trunks joins Fairy Tail

**Chapter 11: Training begins**

-Sidenote-

 _ **Yeah, i know that chapter 10 turned out bad, il re write it in the future xP Gohan wasnt in chpt 10 because i wanted to focus on Future Trunks. Should i draw fanart for the characters in this fanfiction? Write your opinion in the reviews or just pm me! ^^**_

-Sidenote end-

 **-Fairy Tail, with unknown-**

"Does this kid not know that its illegal to time travel?" huffed the unknown person

"As punishment, il turn him in to a kid..." said the unknown person, smirking

 **-Fairy Tail, with Trunks-**

 _'Where am I?'_ Thought Trunks, as he exited his time machine, later capsuling it.

He put the capsule in his pocket, and tried to sense his friends ki.

 _'I dont sense anyone... But theres one ki thats so familiar, but its so faint... Can it be... Gohan? I might as well investigate...'_ Thought Trunks.

He then suddenly saw his body glow, and it began levitating by itself.

 _'W-whats going on?'_ Thought Trunks, as he then passed out...

Trunks woke up, clutching his head with one hand.

 _'Whats happening here? Why is everything all of a sudden so huge?'_ Thought Trunks, while getting up.

He then felt something behind him. He looked back and saw his tail grow back! _'Great...'_ Thought Trunks, as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

Trunks flew in the kis direction. The ki was located in the building that Trunks was flying over.

He landed near the building, and knocked on the door. It was opened by Makarov

"Hello young one, my name is Makarov! What brings you here?" greeted Makarov Trunks, who in return smiled.

Hello, my name is Trunks , im looking for my friend Son Gohan, have you seen him?" asked Trunks, receiving a nod from Makarov.

"Sure, hes in the infirmary room!" Makarov lead Trunks to Gohan.

He opened the door to the infirmary room, where Gohan was sleeping.

His eyes widened "G-Gohan?" asked Trunks, not believing his own eyes.

Gohan woke up to a familiar voice, and turned his head to the other side. Makarov left the infirmary and left Trunks with Gohan

"Trunks? What are you doing here? And why do you look like youre five?" asked Gohan, with a shocked expression.

"Well heres how it went..." Trunks told Gohan about how he returned to his timeline, his mothers death, his ascension, killing of the androids and Cell, and wanting to go back to Gohans timeline, but he somehow unded up here and got turned in to a kid.

"Wow, im sorry to hear that Trunks..." said Gohan, feeling sorry for Trunks

"Its okay... Where are we anyway?" asked Trunks, receiving a chuckle from Gohan

"Near the town of Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland" answered Gohan

"I see, but what about the building?" asked Trunks

"Were in the main building of the Fairy Tail guild!" answered Gohan, making Trunks lift his right eyebrow up.

"What do you do in a guild?" asked Trunks, with interest

"Well, you do jobs, help people, and have fun!" said Gohan, smiling.

"Can I join?" asked Trunks, looking at Gohan with puppy dog eyes.

"Ask Makarov, im not the one to decide here who joins" laughed Gohan.

Trunks nodded, and went to look for Makarov. He found him by sensing his ki.

"Master Makarov, can i join Fairy Tail?" asked Trunks. receiving a nod from Makarov.

"Yes you can. But first, you need to get your Fairy Tail guild mark" Trunks nodded, and he followed Makarov

Makarov led Trunks to Mira, so that she can give Trunks the guild mark.

"Hi kid! My name is Mirajane Strauss, whats your name?" Asked Mira, with a smile

"My name is Trunks Briefs, nice to meet you" Trunks answered, returning the smile

"What color and where would you like your guild mark?" Mira asked

"Hmmm... What about on my left shoulder, and black" Mira stamped the guild mark on the demi saiyans shoulder

"Thank you!" said Trunks "Youre welcome" answered Mira, as she continued with her usual business

"Youre now officially part of the family! Lets introduce you to the others" said Makarov, smiling.

Trunks nodded happily, beginning to follow Makarov.

Makarov lead him to a room, where you can hear two guys arguing...

"At least i don't walk around in my underwear constantly!" Retorted Natsu, making Gray facepalm

"I dont have time for clothes!" Said Gray, making Natsu laugh

"Ahem" They both heard Makarovs voice, and they stopped their arguing.

"Hello Master! Whos that kid with you?" asked Natsu, examining Trunks.

"Hes the new guild member!" said Makarov, receiving a dumbfounded look from Gray and Natsu.

"But Makarov, are you sure about this? Isnt he a bit too young to join the guild?" Asked Gray, proving a small point

"Then again, Cana was six when she joined..." Said Natsu, countering Grays statement

"True, but she had a dad to look after her, but the kid is alone" Gray started arguing with Natsu, then he got interrupted by Makarov.

",,The kid'' is one of Gohans friends from his dimension! Gohan may look after him, but thats if he wishes his friend to do so." said Makarov, making Natsu and Gray look at Trunks

"Well okay, fair enough. My name is Natsu Dragneel! And i use Fire magic!" Natsu introduced himself, then he engaged in a handshake with Trunks.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster, and i use Ice magic!" Gray introduced himself, while shaking the lavender haired boys hand

"Nice to meet both of you, my name is Trunks Briefs! And i dont use magic, i use ki"smiled Trunks, making Natsus and Grays eyes widen.

"Are you as strong as Gohan?" asked Natsu, while being excited

"Well, im not as strong as him, but im definitely up there..." answered Trunks, not liking to brag about his power

"Are you a saiyan?" asked Gray, out of curiosity

Trunks unwrapped his tail, and he showed it to the two guys. Their eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets...

"That is so cool!" said Gray and Natsu, looking at the tail

Trunks wrapped his tail around his waist, then he smiled. "It was nice getting to know you two!" said Trunks, as he exited the room.

He went to check up on Gohan. He met a girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello kid, you seem to be new here. Whats your name?" asked Erza, while looking at Trunks

"My name is Trunks Briefs, whats yours?" asked Trunks, smiling

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Its a pleasure to meet you!" said Erza smiling

"Likewise. Where were you heading?" asked Trunks, catching Erza a bit off guard.

"Well, i was going to visit Gohan." answered Erza, receiving a smile from Trunks.

"I was going to do so too!" said Trunks, as he and Erza went to check up on Gohan.

Gohan sensed Trunks and Erza coming. He got out of bed and removed his stitches and bandates.

Erza and Trunks entered the infirmary room, where they saw Gohan stretching his arms and legs.

"So, youre all better now?" Gohan heard Erzas voice, turning around, he gave a smile to both of his visitors.

"Yup! Hey Trunks, would you be interested in joining us for training?" asked Gohan, while looking at Trunks.

"Id love to!" said Trunks, smiling.

"So, Erza, hows your training going?" asked Gohan, making Erza smile.

"Well, i guess it will have its benefits. Can you make my sword a bit heavier please?" asked Erza, making Gohan nod.

He materialised her a stronger and heavier sword. Erza had a bit of trouble picking it up. She put it in her scrabbard, where her old sword belonged.

"Thank you Gohan!" said Erza, walking up to Gohan and hugging him. Gohan returned the hug, and said "No problem!"

Erza stopped hugging Gohan. "Its getting pretty late, il go to Fairy Hills to stay the night! Bye Gohan, Bye Trunks!"

"Bye Erza!" said both Gohan and Trunks, while yawning.

"Lets go to the guest room. We may as well sleep. Tomorrow will be a kind of big day." Said Gohan, making Trunks nod.

 _'Its back to the good old days when Gohan was my mentor'_ Thought Trunks, while following Gohan to the guest room.

"Wel be sleeping on these beds." said Gohan, making Trunks nod.

They both undressed and got in their beds. "Goodnight Gohan!" said Trunks, covering himself with bed sheets

"Good night Trunks!" said Gohan, doing the same...

 **Well thats it for chapter 11! Hope you guys and girls liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Training begins

**Chapter 11: Training begins**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Gohan woke up to the now rising sun. He got out of bed and put his gi on.

He walked over to where Trunks was sleeping. Gohan started tickling Trunks, forcing him to instantly wake up.

"Good morning Trunks" Gohan said with a smile, while Trunks was rubbing his eye.

"Morning Gohan, why did you wake me up so early?" wondered Trunks, making Gohan chuckle.

"The earlier we wake up, the more things we can get done! Now, lets go shower" said Gohan, as Trunks got up.

The two demi saiyans walked to the showers. Trunks took off his saiyan armor, and Gohan took off his gi.

After they were done showering, they put their clothes back on and went to search for a job request.

"Here you can find job requests which you can do to earn some money." explained Gohan, he got a nod from Trunks.

"How about we do this one that has a reward of 500 thousand jewels?" asked Trunks, as he pointed at a job request on the board.

"Should be easy, just remove some volcanoes... Its located near Capital Crocus..." said Gohan, while he walked out of the guild building with Trunks

"Race ya!" smiled Gohan, as he took off with Trunks following behind...

 **-Fairy Tail, with Zeref-**

"This kid is truly powerful, i wonder what kind of opponents has he faced..." wondered Zeref, smirking

"I guess il just have to read his mind..." Zeref said, beginning to enter Gohans mind.

He saw Gohans life, from the time when he was kidnapped by Raditz, to the point where he fought Cell.

 _'I should try to recreate this Cell, and have him work for me'_ chuckled Zeref...

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan and Trunks-**

Gohan and Trunks landed near Crocus, and they went to the place where the king of Fiore lives.

They knocked on the palaces doors, and they got greeted with guards.

"What business do you have here?" asked one of the guards.

"We came here to do the volcano cleanup job" answered Gohan. showing the guard his Fairy Tail guild mark.

"You may proceed then." Gohan nodded, as he and Trunks went inside the palace.

 _'This place is huge, and so well decorated...'_ Thought Gohan, as he and Trunks approached another guard.

"Can you please give us directions , to where the king resides?" asked Gohan the guard

"Sure!" said the guard, as he led both Trunks and Gohan to the king of Fiore.

The guard opened the door, where the king resided.

"Hello, mr... erm... Toma! We came here for the volcano clean up job!" said Gohan, smiling.

"I see, about time they sent someone. You just need to destroy 3 volcanoes that are about to erupt." said the king, examining Gohan and Trunks.

"Alright, wel be back soon!". "Can i come too? Just to see how you do?" asked the king, receiving a nod from Trunks and Gohan. They went outside the kings palace.

"Hop on!" Gohan instructed the King outside the palace , and then he took off... _'This is amazing!'_ thought the king, as he saw a birds eye view of Fiore. They stopped near the 3 volcanoes.

Gohan and Trunks charged up their ki blasts... "Masenko! HA!" "Burning attack!" yelled both of the demi saiyans, while launching their ki blasts at the volcanoes...

The volcanoes dissapeared without any trace. "Trunks, grab a hold of me" instructed Gohan, making Trunks hold Gohans leg.

Gohan instant transmissioned in to the kings room. "Well, there you go!" said Gohan, slightly chuckling due to the kings shocked expression.

The king regained himself, cleared his throat and said "Good job! Heres one million jewels for being so quick!" the king said, as he handed them the money over.

"Goodbye mr Toma!" Said both Gohan and Trunks, as Gohan instant transmissioned to the guild building.

They appeared close to Makarov. "Good morning master Makarov!" said Gohan, startling the guild master slightly.

"Good morning Gohan. I see you and Trunks completed a job. How did it go?" asked Makarov

"It went well. The palace of Crocus is so beautiful!" said Gohan, making Makarovs eyes widen slightly.

"I see, well goodluck then, you two!" Trunks and Gohan thanked Makarov, as they flew to Magnolias cake shop to buy some food.

Gohan bought the usual, 3 large chocolate cakes, while Trunks bought 2 medium ones. They ate them outside the guild building, and destroyed the packages with their ki blasts.

"We should rent a room" suggested Trunks, receiving a nod from Gohan. Gohan entered the guest room and took his jewels, and they went to the boys dorm of Fairy Tail.

"Morning Gohan and Trunks!" said Natsu, while stretching

"Morning Natsu! Il start training you guys in about 10 minutes, in the place where i faced you, so be prepared!" said Gohan, receiving a nod from Natsu.

They both gave 100 thousand jewels to rent a room for one month. Trunks and Gohan had neighbouring rooms.

They put their jewels away, and left their rooms. They all met up where Gohan fought Natsu.

"Uhm Gray, your clothes?" asked Gohan, making Gray sigh.

"I dont have time for them!" answered Gray, while strecthing.

"So, our first training sessions will consist of stamina and endurance training. And a bit of mental training. Later, i will teach you when to bring out your ki!" said Gohan, making everyone nod.

"Trunks, youl take a different route of training. We will train your tail." said Gohan, making Trunks wonder.

"Why would i need to train it?" asked Trunks, making Gohan sigh.

"Just squeeze it and see for yourself." Trunks did what Gohan told him to do, and he suddenly lost all of his power, and he could berely stand.

"O-okay... i understand..." Trunks said, berely getting up.

Gohan materialised weighted clothing for himself and all of his students, proportional to their power level.

 _'This is so heavy, how do i plan on training in these?'_ Thought everyone, having some difficulty to stand up.

"So, for our first exercise, we will run to Hargon town, and back" said Gohan, making everyones mouth drop.

"If youre worried about me, il join you. I have about 10 million tonnes on me" said Gohan, making everyones mouths drop even further.

"Trunks, you stay back and train your tail before we come back. Everyone, follow me!" Gohan created a ki shield under him, not to damage the ground when he will jog.

So, our heroes followed Gohan and ran towards Hargeon town. After about 1 hour of running, they made it.

"I cant feel my feet" Said Natsu, as he was panting heavily from exhaustion.

"Come on flame brain, the first exercise didnt end yet and youre already whining" said Gray, teasing Natsu.

"Will you two knock it off? Training is supossed to be hard, the harder it is the better results will be!" said Erza, making Gray and Natsu slightly scared.

"Alright then, lets run back to Magnolia!" said Gohan, already running to Magnolia. His students followed him, and in about 2 hours, everyone was where they started.

"So, Trunks, how did the tail training go?" asked Gohan, slightly sweating.

"It went okay. My tail is a bit less vurnerable!" said Trunks, smiling.

"So, for our next exercise, we are going to meditate!" said Gohan, making all of his students sigh in relief.

They got in their positions, and they began to meditate. Natsu, opened one of his eyes, looked at Gray, and slightly chuckled.

He let out a small flame from his hair, which he guided towards Grays hair. It connected with Grays hair, setting it on fire.

Gray instantly put out the fire with his ice magic. "Pinkie, what was that for?!" yelled an angry Gray at Natsu.

Just then, Natsu got whacked so hard, he fell to the ground. He looked up to see a not so happy Erza standing above him.

"Will you stop that!? If you do that one more time, i swear to god!" Erza scolded Natsu, making him apologize

 _'She is just as scary as my mom'_ Chuckled Gohan, while looking at what happened.

They continued their meditating went on for about one hour, after which, they sparred with each other.

"Okay, so Natsu spars with Gray, Trunks will spar with me, while Erza spars with Cana" said Gohan, getting ready to fight Trunks.

Our heroes began sparring. "Come on Trunks! I know that you can do better than that!" yelled Gohan, making Trunks fight a bit more efficiently.

After the sparring session, the training ended. "So, how was everyones first day of training?" asked Gohan, receiving a stare from all of his students.

"Very tiring. I cant feel my body anymore..." said Natsu, making almost everyone agree with him.

"Good to know, this was just a test run. Tomorrow will be harder!" said Gohan, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Well bye everyone, wel be going!" said both Natsu and Gray, as they returned to the boys dorm.

"Bye you two" said the remaining students, waving at Natsu and Gray.

"Well, ill be going. Bye guys!" said Cana, as she left for Fairy Hills.

"I guess il be going too. Bye Trunks, bye Gohan" smiled Erza, receiving a smile from Gohan

"Bye Erza" said Gohan and Trunks, as she left.

"So, Trunks, can you turn super saiyan?" asked Gohan, catching Trunks off guard with the question.

"I havent tried yet. Since we're here, might as well try" said Trunks, while clutching his fists.

Trunks yelled, as his hair began to stand up and turn gold. He went super saiyan, with a bit of difficulty.

"I see, heres your extra training. Remain in the super saiyan form for as long as you can!" said Gohan, making Trunks nod.

"Now, im going to try to ascend to super saiyan 2 by will." said Gohan, making Trunks back away slightly. "Good luck" said Trunks, making Gohan nod.

Gohan first went Mssj, then he started yelling. He created slight gusts of wind, while his hair was spiking up. With one last yell, he ascended by will.

'I feel so much more stronger since ive fought Cell! I wonder if there is a super saiyan 3...' thought Gohan, while looking back at Trunks.

Trunks sensed Gohans ki, and he was surprised at how much it dwarfed his.

Erza stopped for a bit, and looked at Gohans successful ascension at will. She was surprised, at how easily he had done it.

"So, i guess i should try to master this form." whispered Gohan, while smiling.

 **Well that was it for chapter 12! Let me know what you guys and girls** **think!**


	13. Chapter 13 Training continues

**Chapter 13: Training continues**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan and Trunks-**

Gohan stood there, in his ssj2 form. Gohans stomach growled, indicating that he was hungry.

He dropped out of his ssj2 form, and reverted back to his base form. "We should grab a snak." said Gohan, as he and Trunks went to their rooms.

They grabbed a few thousand jewels, and flew to raid Magnolias cake shop, to raid it again...

They bought the usual and ate it. "Maybe we should try a different food shop in a different city?" suggested Trunks, receiving a nod from Gohan.

"Wel go to a different city tomorrow. But for now, lets take a shower" said Gohan, as he and Trunks flew to Fairy Tails guild building , where they showered.

After they finished showering, they met Makarov. "Hello Gohan and Trunks!" greeted Makarov

"Hi master Makarov!' the two demi saiyans greeted the guild master

"So, Gohan, the S class mage trials will be held soon." said Makarov, receiving a curious look from Gohan.

"Whats a S class mage master?" asked Gohan, receiving a serious look from Makarov.

"The S class mages are one of the strongest mages in Earthland. They go on missions, that pay well, but if you make one small mistake, you die." said Makarov, intriguing Gohan.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up master!" Gohan thanked Makarov, and went outside to spar with Trunks.

They sparred with weighted clothing for about 3 hours, before going to sleep...

 _ ***One month timeskip***_

 _Gohan was training team Natsu, Trunks and Cana for one month already. On this day, hed teach them on how to bring out their ki. Trunks mastered his super saiyan form, and trained his tail to the point, where if Gohan were to squeeze it, it wouldnt weaken him. By this point, Gohan has almost mastered ssj2. During the month, Erza and Gohan grew slightly close to each other..._

"Okay guys and girls, i think today, you are ready to try to bring out your ki!" announced Gohan, making everyone excited

"So, first off, try to feel the energy thats inside you. And then, bring it out..." instructed Gohan, as everyone did what he said.

After 5 minutes, no one could still bring out their ki... Natsu had smoke coming out of his ears, due to his frustration.

When suddenly, a ki ball appeared in Erzas hand. "I did it!" said cheerfully Erza, receiving a smile from Gohan.

After about one hour of trying, everyone could bring out their ki.

"Good job everyone! Now that you can bring your ki, il try to teach all of you how to fly!" said Gohan, receiving surprised looks from everyone, besides Erza.

"For this , all you have to do is to bring the energy under your feet and then release it!" instructed Gohan, making everyone nod.

Natsu was the first to take off, but not in the way that he should... Instead he was shooting out yellow ki blasts from his feet, creating small explosions.

"Thats not how you do it!" chuckled Gohan, while the others joined him.

Erza was the first one to take off. She levitated for about 5 seconds, before falling to the ground.

Gohan walked up to her, and helped her get up. "Good work Erza" Gohan complimented her while smiling, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you Gohan" Erza said with a smile. "You look after them for a bit, okay?Im kind of hungry..." asked Gohan, making Erza nod.

Gohan flew to his dorm to grab some of his jewels. He then went to raid Hargeon restaurant...

 **-Fairy Tail, with Zeref-**

"Ive finally revived Cell, but he doesnt seem to be as strong as the one that fought Gohan". Zeref said, looking at Cell.

"Where am I?" asked Cell, while looking at his surroundings.

"Youre in my castle. I revived you, and my name is Zeref Dragneel" said Zeref, making Cell smirk.

"Thank you Zeref" said Cell, as he extended his tail to absorb Zeref.

Zeref let Cell hit him on purpose, and Cell began 'drinking' Zeref. Cell was gaining power, but Zeref didnt seem to go away...

"What are you, immortal?" asked Cell, making Zeref chuckle "I am" answered Zeref, making Cell stop trying to absorb him. _'This is ridiculous'_ thought Cell

"Why did you revive me?" asked Cell, receiving a smirk from Zeref.

"So that you could kill Gohan. You are no match for him now maybe, so i have a preposition for you. Train here, and when you get strong enough, youl kill him." answered Zeref, making Cell chuckle.

"Well, sure i guess." answered Cell...

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Gohan instant transmissioned close to Trunks, slightly startling him.

"Hey guys, lets take a break!" said Gohan, with some food in his hands.

He gave out food to his students, and they began eating. "So, Gohan, when are we going to learn the kamehameha wave and the other advanced ki techniques?" asked Grey.

"Well, to be fair, it will depend on how all of you will be able to progress." said Gohan, receiving a nod from Gray.

Gohan tensed up, alerting everyone slightly. "Gohan, whats wrong?" asked Trunks, slightly worried for his mentor.

"I thought that i sensed Cell..." said Gohan, making their eyes widen.

"Are you sure it was Cell?" asked Erza, while finishing her strawberry cake.

"I think it was... But im not sure, hes gone now" said Gohan, while looking at his students.

"Alright, break times over, lets continue!" announced Gohan, making everyone continue their training.

"How did you do it Erza?" asked Cana, making Erza smile.

"Well, i just did what Gohan told me to do. Also, i did some of my own training" answered Erza, in turn receiving a nod from Cana.

 _They continued their training for two more hours..._

"Ive finally done it!" cheered Natsu, being the last one to take off.

"Good work Natsu. I guess thats it for todays training session." announced Gohan, while helping Natsu up.

"Bye everyone!" said Natsu and Gray, as they left the group.

"Il be going too, bye everyone!" said Cana, as she went to Fairy Hills.

"So, Gohan, what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Erza, in turn receiving a smile from Gohan.

"Well, im going to train you guys, eat, shower, do a job request." asnwered Gohan "Why?"

"Oh, its nothing." chuckled Erza "Bye Gohan and Trunks!" said Erza, as she was walking away, waving.

"Bye Erza!" said Gohan, returning the wave. Gohan looked at Trunks, who had a sly smile on his face.

"Do you like her, Gohan?" asked Trunks, catching Gohan off guard.

"Well... um... i guess... kinda..." Gohan was blushing, trying to think of an answer.

Trunks chuckled "You have a crush on her!" Trunks started laughing.

Gohan blushed even more "Lets just... go take a shower and go home..." said Gohan , with a serious expression.

Trunks stopped laughing, and nodded, they took a shower, and went to their rooms and called it a night...

 **Well, that was chapter 13! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	14. Chapter 14 S class trials begin

Chapter 14:

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Gohan woke up early, as usual. He showered, and went to the guild building to do a job request.

"Good morning Gohan. The S class promotion trial will be held today, and youre one of the candidates!" congratulated Makarov the demi saiyan, while shaking his hand.

"Morning master Makarov, and awesome! What do i have to do to pass the trial?" asked a determined Gohan, making Makarov chuckle.

"Just fight the other candidates, and in the end, fight Gildarts!" answered Makarov, in turn receiving a nod from Gohan.

"Alright! But, when exactly will the trials be held?" asked Gohan

"Well, in about 4 hours. Dont be late!" said Makarov, in turn receiving a smile from Gohan.

"Thank you for the information master!" Gohan thanked Makarov, as he then went to check out the other candidates.

 _'Lets see here, Me, Erza, Laxus, Natsu, Grey, Trunks, Cana, and Mira... This should be interesting.'_ Smirked Gohan, as he then flew back to his room.

He grabbed some jewels to buy some food, after buying some food and eating it, he went to wake Trunks up.

"Trunks, wake up!" yelled Gohan, as he banged on his best friends door.

The door opened, and a yawning Trunks came out. "Morning Gohan" said Trunks, while stretching.

"Morning Trunks, the S class trials will be held today!" said Gohan, making the five year old smile.

"Thats awesome, i assume training is postponed?" asked Trunks, receiving a nod from Gohan.

"Alright then, il go do my usual stuff" said Trunks, as he closed the door.

 _'I wonder if there is a level beyond super saiyan 2...'_ Thought Gohan, as he exited the dorm.

Gohan then flew west of Fiore. He left Fiores territory, and he now was hovering over the ocean.

He first powered up to Mssj, then to Mssj2. He then sensed some kind of power inside him.

 _'Maybe this is what i need to bring out to ascend'_ Thought Gohan, as he clenched his fists.

He began to bring out the power, while powering up, he created giant waves and hurricanes.

Gohans ki was growing intensively, and Earthland began shaking.

 _'What is Gohan doing?'_ Thought Trunks, as he finished showering. He then flew towards Gohans ki to investigate.

Gohans hair grew by a few inches, and his eyebrows slightly disappeared.

Gohan stopped powering up, unable to take the strain of powering up any longer. He reverted back to his Mssj2 form.

Just then, Trunks flew up to a sweaty and panting Gohan. "What were you doing Gohan?!" Trunks asked Gohan, with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Trunks... I think i figured out how to ascend past super saiyan 2..." Said Gohan, between pants.

Trunks nodded "I see, so thats why your ki grew so much." said Trunks, smiling.

"Lets get back to the guild." said Gohan, as Trunks grabbed a hold of his arm. Gohan instant transmissioned to the guild building.

His attempt at ascending woke everyone up... "Good morning everyone" said Gohan, hoping to get out of the bombardment of questions.

"Morning Gohan. So, mind explaining what you just did?" asked Erza, while looking at Gohan.

"I tried to ascend past super saiyan 2" answered Gohan, shocking everyone slightly.

"Did you do it?" asked Makarov.

"I didn't do it. Transforming put on such a strain on my body, that i couldnt resist it anymore. I can only imagine how hard controlling the new transformation is going to be."  
answered Gohan, as he then received a nod from Makarov.

"Alright Gohan. So, the promotion trial will occur in about three hours. I need Cana, Gohan, Trunks, Mirajane, Natsu, Grey, Erza and Laxus to be here. Until then, good luck!" said Makarov, making everyone nod.

 ** _*Three hours later*_**

The 8 candidates gathered around, to see who they will face off against.

"Our first match will be Natsu versus Grey." announced Makarov, as Gray and Natsu stepped on the platform.

"Youre going down this time, ice princess!Im all fired up!" taunted Natsu, smirking. "Im afraid not, ash brain" said Grey, getting ready to fight Natsu.

"BEGIN!" yelled Makarov, announcing the beginning of the fight.

Natsu charged at Grey **"Fire dragons iron fist!"** yelled Natsu, as he tried to punch Grey. Grey dodged all of Natsus attacks with quite a bit of difficulty.

Grey backed away from his rival **"Ice Make: Lance!"** a couple of ice lances came out, and Natsu dodged them.

 **"Ice Make: Battle Axe!"** Natsu sees the upcoming attack, and smirks **"Fire dragons roar!"** He let out a flame that countered Grays attack.

"Who do you think will win?" Happy asked Gohan, which in turn, he smiled.

"I dont know for sure. Their power is dead even." answered Gohan, while looking at the two rivals fight.

Natsu charged at Grey. **"Ice make: Floor!"** yelled Gray, as he turned the floor to ice. Natsu began slipping, and couldnt stop.

Grey smirked **"Ice make: Wall!"** a wall materialised in front of Natsu, and he ran into it...

"Not bad Grey, it looks like the training that Gohan put us through has payed off" said Natsu, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Il have to agree with you on this one" said Grey, when he was returning the floor back to normal.

 _'Lets see if this works...'_ Thought Natsu, as he got ready to use fire dragons brilliant flame.

 **"Fire dragons brilliant flame!"** yelled Natsu, as he threw his attack.

 **"Ice make: Shield!"** countered Grey, by creating a shield of ice around him.

Much to Greys surprise, Natsus attack broke through his shield with ease. Grey got engulfed by his attack, and it exploded.

A cloud of smoke appeared, and when it settle, there stood a wounded Grey.

 _'That was a pretty smart move by Natsu to infuse his attack with ki.'_ Thought Gohan, smirking.

Grey dropped to the ground, unconscious... "And Natsu Dragneel is the winner!" announced Makarov

Natsu carried Grey to the medical room. "Our next match will be Trunks versus Laxus!" announced Makarov, as Laxus and Trunks made it their way to the platform.

"Youre going down kid!" said Laxus, with the intention of scaring Trunks. Trunks just stood there, and chuckled.

"BEGIN!" said Makarov, signaling the beginning of the fight.

 **"Lightning blast!"** yelled Laxus, throwing a bolt of electricity at Trunks. Trunks swatted it away with one hand, like it was nothing.

 _'I may have underestimated the kid'_ Thought Laxus. **"Lightning body!"** Laxus, as his body turned into a large lightning bolt.

He shot at Trunks, with the hopes of knocking him out. Trunks charged a small ki blast, and threw it at the upcoming Laxus.

It made in contact with Laxus, knocking him straight out of his lightning body. He then hit the ground, with a thud.

Laxus got up, and charged at Trunks. He began his barrage of kicks and punches, which Trunks blocked with ease.

"I can't be beaten by a five year old!" huffed Laxus, as he slightly got away from Trunks.

 **"Roaring thunder!"** Laxus charged his fists with lightning, and began trying to hit Trunks again.

Trunks blocked all of his punches with one finger... Trunks then began his offensive, and punched Laxus in the stomach, knocking him out.

Trunks carried Laxus to the medical room... "And trunks wins this match! The next fight will be Erza versus Mirajane!" announced Makarov.

Erza and Mira stepped on to the platform. The two rivals glared at each other, while getting ready to fight one another.

"BEGIN!" announced Makarov.

 **"Satan soul: Sitri!"** said Mira, after which she changed her appearance drastically.

 _'Her ki grew substantially. I guess she will be a challenge for Erza after all'_ Thought Gohan, while waiting for his fight.

Erza was the first one to make a move. She ran up to Mira, and tried to kick her. Mira blocked the kick, and tried to punch Erza. Erza dodged the upcoming attack, and she swung her sword at Mira. Mira flew up, smirking.

"It really is amazing that you can match my Satan soul Sitri, but enough games!" said Mira, while landing on the ground.

"I agree." answered Erza, as she took off her weighted clothing. **"Requip: Heart Kreuz Armor!"**

Erza began glowing , when suddenly, all of her body was covered in armor...

 **Well thats it for chapter 14! Vote who do you think will win!**


	15. Chapter 15 S class trials continue

**Chapter 15: S class trials continue.**

 **"Evil explosion!"** yelled Mira, when a powerful beam came out of her hand that went for Erza. Erza dodged the attack, it exploded and a mushroom cloud of smoke covered the arena.

Out of the smoke, jumped Erza. Her kick connected with Mira, and sent her flying down to the ground. She landed on the platform, smirking.

 **"Darkness Stream!"** Mira extended her arm, and a couple of hands that were composed out dark energy tried to grab Erza. She had a tough time dodging Miras attack, but eventually one of the hands grabbed her, and began squeezing her.

"Youre mine!" yelled Mira, as she flew up to Erza. Mira began focusing her magical power in her hands. After the attack was ready, she shouted **"Soul Extinctor!".** She released a giant vortex of dark energy at Erza, who was struggling to break free of the hands grip. With one final yell, Erza broke out, and barely dodged the attack. She came down to the ground, slightly panting. Mira flew down, a bit fatigued from focusing so much magic into her attack. "So, i guess it comes down to hand to hand combat" said Mira, smirking.

Erza charged at Mira, and began her assault. She threw punches and kicks, forcing Mira to go on the defensive. Some attacks connected, but most of them were blocked.

Mira saw an opening that Erza made. She threw a kick, that connected with Erza, which sent her back a bit.

Mira charged a quick attack, creating an orb of dark energy. **"Demon Bla-"** Mira didnt finish casting her attack, due to Erza kicking her in the jaw. Mira flew back from the attack slightly. Erza charged a small ki blast, and threw it at her. It connected with Mira, and created a small explosion.

Mira landed on the platform, and got up with moderate difficulty. Mira was panting heavily from the strain that her satan soul gave her. Combined with the wounds and fatigue, she was forced to drop her satan soul sitri, and she reverted back to her base form. _'This is bad!'_ thought Mira, as Erza began charging at her. Erza threw a punch that Mira blocked, Mira tried to kick her opponent, but she dodged the attack, and countered with a kick of her own that connected. Mira dropped to the ground, unconscious...

Erza smiled, and carried her rival to the medical room. "The winner of this battle is Erza!"

"Good work Erza!" shouted Gohan, making Erza slightly blush. "Our next fight will be Gohan versus Cana!"

Gohan and Cana stepped on the platform. "To make it fair, i will lower my ki , so that it can match yours" said Gohan, making Cana nod, and smile.

"Begin!" announced Makarov, signaling todays final fight.

 **"Shuriken Cards!"** Cana began throwing cards at Gohan, which he dodged with difficulty. One of the cards hit Gohan, forming a cut on his shoulder.

 _'I guess Gohan wasnt lying'_ Thought Cana, while smirking. Gohan rushed at Cana, but Cana foresaw the attack **"Card Dimension!"** yelled Cana, trapping Gohan in a card.

Cana picked up the card that Gohan was trapped in, and chuckled. "Youre mine now" laughed Cana, also causing Gohan to laugh.

"You must really think that im an amateur" said Gohan, breaking out of Canas grip.

Everyone had a shocked expression on their face. _'He took control of Canas Card Dimesnion?'_ thought everyone, while looking at the levitating card.

Gohan flew at Cana, and collided with her arm. Cana was shocked beyond belief, she tried to block the upcoming collision attacks, but to no avail.

"Can you turn me back please?" asked Gohan, in turn receiving a nod from Cana. She undid her spell, and Gohan appeared, smiling. Cana had a few bruises, but she wouldnt go down that easily.

Some cards started flying around Cana, the got in a curved line, and Cana shouted **"Explosion Cards!".** A burst of flames started flying in Gohans direction. He flew up, and dodged her attack

But Cana had other plans... She redirected the flames back at Gohan, who didnt expect the upcoming attack. The flames collided and engulfed Gohan.

 _'Got him'_ Thought Cana, while waiting for the flames to settle. After the flames settled, there stood Gohan, with his gi slightly scorched, and some smoke coming off his skin.

"I have to give it to you Cana, you almost had me there." complimented Gohan, while coming down to the ground.

"Thank you." said Cana, while preparing her next attack. She got out a few cards with a flame like drawing on them. _'Lets see if this works...'_ Thought Cana, infusing her cards with ki.

 **"Suns strength!"** shouted Cana, as she threw multiple cards at Gohan. On their way, they changed into bullets. Gohan charged a couple of small ki blasts, and threw them at the bullets. They collided, and created a giant explosion. Gohan missed one card, and it flew towards the audience.

"Il catch it!" said Natsu, as he prepared to tank the attack. It connected with Natsu, and created a pretty big explosion, that sent Natsu flying.

Gohan ran towards Cana, she expected a punch from her opponent, but instead Gohan creating a powerful wind , that blew Cana away. She collided in to a wall, and went unconscious. Gohan picked up Cana, and carried her to the medical room.

"Well, thats it for today! The S class trials will continue tomorrow." said Makarov, making all of the audience leave.

Gohan put Cana in one of the medical room beds, and covered her with bed sheets. Grey woke up, and looked at Gohan.

"So, Gohan, how did Natsu beat me?" asked Grey, making Gohan smirk.

"He used his mind. He infused his attack with ki, and because of the ki, it became much more powerful" said Gohan, receiving a nod from Grey.

"Im proud of all of you, all of you came a really long since ive started training you!" Gohan complimented his students, making all of them smile.

"Thank you Gohan..." said Erza, making Gohan smile. "Well, il go get something to eat. Take care!" said Gohan, while waving at his friends/students

Gohan left the medical room, and heard a familiar voice in his head.

 _"Hey Gohan!"_ said his father, making Gohan smile.

"Hi dad, how are you?" asked Gohan, not caring if anyone was staring at him.

 _"Im good, how are you?"_ asked his father, with his usual cheerful tone.

"Im mom?" asked Gohan, chuckling.

 _"Shes great. Youre going to have a new brother or sister in about 7 or 8 months!"_ said Goku, making Gohan surprised.

"Thats great!" happily exclaimed Gohan.

 _"So, Gohan, how strong have you become?"_ asked his father, slyly

"Well, i mastered super saiyan 2, and i almost ascended to super saiyan 3. Also, Future Trunks is here" answered Gohan, surprising Goku.

 _"Thats awesome! Proud of you son... How did Trunks get here?"_ asked Goku, with a surprised tone.

"Well, he input the wrong coordinates into his time machine, and he ended up here..." answered Gohan, making Goku chuckle.

 _"Well okay, goodbye son! Take care!"_ said Goku, before 'disconnecting to Gohan'

"Bye dad." said Gohan, before taking off to get something to eat...

 **Well that was it for chapter 15! Let me know what you guys and girls think...**


	16. Chapter 16 S class trials conclusion

**Chapter 16: S class trials conclusion.**

 **-Fairy tail, with Gohan-**

 ** _*The next day, S class trials platform*_**

Everyone took their seats to see the upcoming fights. Gohan took a seat next to Erza. "Good morning Erza, how are you?" asked Gohan, smiling.

"Im good, what about you?" asked the red haire pretten, smiling. "Im great" answered Gohan.

"Today, we continue our S class trials promotion. Todays first fight will be Trunks vs Natsu." announced Makarov, making Natsu and Trunks step on the platform.

"BEGIN!" yelled Makarov, signaling that the fight has began. "Come on Natsu, lets see how far youve come!" said Trunks, while lowering his ki to match his opponents.

"Alright then, im all fired up!" siad Natsu, smirking. He began gathering fire in his hands, after joining them, he infused his attack with ki and shouted **"Fire dragons brilliant** **flame!"** Natsu threw the fire ball at Trunks, who dodged the attack by jumping up. **"Fire dragons sword horn!"** Natsu quickly covered his body with flames and propelled himself towards Trunks. He headbutted Trunks in the stomach, and with that he sent him flying. Natsu was still headbutting Trunks, the lavender haired demi saiyan regained himself and elbowed Natsu, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Trunks landed close to Natsu, while he was getting up. Natsu then rushed at Trunks, and began throwing punches and kicks. Trunks had a little difficulty dodging or blocking them, when Trunks saw an opening, he kicked Natsu, sending him slightly back. **"Fire Dragons flame elbow!"** shouted Natsu, making flames burst out of his elbow. He punched Trunks in the stomach, which sent him flying. He then proceeded with a barrage of attacks, that connected with the demi saiyan. **"FIRE DRAGONS GRIP STRIKE!"** shouted Natsu, while putting his hand on Trunks. He released a huge amount of flames and ki, which resulted in a giant explosion.

After the smoke settled, the only damage Natsu has done were a few scratches on the lavender haired kid and his clothes slightly ripped. Trunks rushed at Natsu, while putting his hands on Natsus chest, creating small ki blasts. They exploded, and the explosion engulfed Natsu. Natsu jumped out of the smoke, being slightly wounded. "I won't be loosing!" laughed Natsu, as he charged at Trunks again. Trunks whacked the upcoming Natsu with his tail, creating a bruise on Natsus cheek. Natsu stumbled back, while rubbing his bruise. Natsu was panting, but Trunks just stood there, not even looking tired. "Train hard Natsu." said Trunks, before punching his opponent in the gut, making him go unconscious.

"And the winner is Trunks. Our next fight will be Gohan versus Erza!" announced Makarov, while Trunks carried Natsu to the medical room.

Gohan materialized a sword for himself, and stepped on the platform with Erza. He lowered his ki to be at Erzas level.

"I wont dissapoint you!" smiled Erza, while getting ready to fight Gohan. Gohan nodded, and returned the smile.

"BEGIN!" yelled Makarov, signaling the start of the fight.

 **"Requip: Heaven's wheel armor!"** Erza began glowing, before she was covered in armor. The armor was made out of silver metal, and it also gave her wings. Erza flew up, and swords began spinning around her. **"Circle sword!"** yelled Erza, before throwing the attack at Gohan. He dodged the attack, but after the attack made contact with the floor, the swords separated and flew in different directions. Gohan had a hard time dodging them, so he slashed the at upcoming swords with his sword, making them hit the platform. Erza rushed at Gohan, and began her assault. She began slashing 2 swords at Gohan, which he countered with his own, or dodged with a huge amount of difficulty. **"Trinity sword!"** said Erza ,slashing Gohan in a delta formation.

Gohan created a ki shield, which blocked the upcoming attack. Erza began slashing her two swords at Gohan again, this time, smirking. **"BlumenBlatt!"** yelled Erza, increasing the pace of her attack. Gohan blocked all of the shots, and Erza flew up. Behind her was a sword barrage, that was headed towards Gohan!

 _'This is bad!'_ thought Gohan, as he created a stronger ki shield to block the upcoming attacks. The attacks broke the ki shield, and they began making contact with Gohan.  
"OW!OW!OW" yelled Gohan, as the attacks made contact with him. He dodged out of the way, but he had a few cuts. Gohan infused his sword with ki, and rushed at Erza. She tried to block the upcoming attack with her sword, but Gohans attack broke it! Some tiny ki blasts came out of Gohans slash, and made contact with Erzas armor. They crippled the armor slightly. Erza requiped a new sword, and rushed at Gohan. **"Pentagram slash!"** yelled Erza, as she began slashing her sword in the shape of a pentagram at Gohan. He dodged 4 of the 5 slashes, and a cut came up on Gohans gi. _'Shes not bad'_ smirked Gohan, while landing on the ground.

Gohan chopped the side of Erzas armor, breaking it. She stumbled back, from the sudden pain. Gohan then proceeded with the barrage of kicks and punches, which he threw at Erza. She blocked most of them, but some got through. Gohan then suddenly stopped his attack, and flew slightly back. "It has been fun Erza, but im afraid that il have to finish this" said Gohan, as he got behind his opponent, and gave her a swift neck chop, which knocked her out.

"And the winner is Gohan! Our next fight will happen in about five minutes, stay tuned!" said Makarov, while Gohan carried Erza to the medical room, bridal style.

Gohan put the unconscious Erza on one of the medical beds. _'Lets see if this works...'_ Thought Gohan, as he began giving Erza some of his ki

Erza opened her eyes, and saw Gohan standing next to her. "Hey Gohan..." said Erza, smiling. "Hey Erza... sorry for-" Gohan didnt finish his sentence, due to Erza interrupting him.

"Dont be sorry, youd win anyway, now, go and beat Trunks!" said Erza, motivating Gohan.

"I will win! See you soon, Erza" said Gohan, as he left the medical room waving. "See you soon Gohan." said Erza,waving.

"Due to Gildarts still being on his mission, this will be our last fight. Gohan versus Trunks!" announced Makarov. Gohan and Trunks stepped on the platform, preparing to fight each other.

"Lets show everyone a fight theyl never forget!" said Trunks, making Gohan nod. "Begin!" announced Makarov.

Gohan threw a roundhouse kick at Trunks, which he blocked by raising his arm. Suddenly, they disappeared. "Where did they go?" asked Happy, looking around for the two demi saiyans. Grey looked up, and pointed at where they are "Theyre over there!" yelled Grey, making everyone look up. Trunks was attacking Gohan with a barrage of punches, which Gohan blocked. Gohan threw two punches at Trunks, which he caught, and began forcing Gohan to the ground. Gohan kicked Trunks in the stomach, which made him let go.

"I suggest we skip the warm up" said Gohan, making Trunks nod. They both began powering up, causing the sky to darken. Trunks went super saiyan, while Gohan powered up to the max of his base form. Trunks started throwing ki blasts at Gohan, creating a big cloud of smoke around his opponent. The cloud settled, and Gohan wasnt there...  
Gohan got behind Trunks and kicked him, sending him flying to the ground. Trunks caught himself, and rushed towards Gohan. Gohan was ready to block the upcoming attack from Trunks, but it was an after image! Trunks kicked Gohan from behind, and sent him flying. Trunks caught up with Gohan, and punched him. Gohan regained himself, and said "Kaioken!". Gohan was surrounded by a red aura, and began attacking his opponent. Quite a few of the attacks got through the younger demi saiyans defenses, which wore down Trunks slightly.

Trunks flew away from Gohan, and began charging a final flash attack. "Kaaaa...meeeee...haaaa...meeee..." said Gohan, as he began charging the kamehameha wave. "Finaaaaall..." said Trunks, almost ready to launch his fathers strongest attack. "HAAAA!""FLASH!" the two fighters released their ultimate attacks, and they collided with each a moment, the final flash was pushing the kamehameha wave back. "Kaioken!" yelled Gohan, pushing more power into the kamehameha wave. The final flash got pushed back, and Trunks lost the struggle. He got engulfed by the kamehameha wave, and fell to the ground. Trunks got back up, panting. Gohan landed on the platform, panting slightly less than Trunks.

Trunks clenched his fists, yelled, and began powering up further. He was surrounded by some electricity, and a huge yellow aura. With one last yell, Trunks transformed in to an ascended super saiyan. Trunks rushed at Gohan, and began attacking him. This time, Trunks had the edge. "Kaioken x2!" yelled Gohan, as he was covered by an even larger red aura. He charged at Trunks, and threw a punch. The punch connected, and Trunks got knocked out of his assj form, due to his wounds and strain. He reverted back to mssj, and dropped to one of his knees. "You... win... Gohan..." said Trunks, panting. Gohan came up to Trunks and helped him get up

"And the winner is Gohan!" announced Makarov, getting cheers from the audience...

 **Well thats it for chapter 16! Hope you guys and girls liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17 An old enemy returns

**Chapter 17: Return of an old enemy.**

"Congratulations, Son Gohan! Youve been promoted to an S class mage!" cheered Makarov, while clapping.

"Gohan!Gohan!Gohan!" cheered the crowd in excitement, making Gohan smile.

"Thanks everyone!" said Gohan, not used to getting so much attention.

He got off the platform, and went towards the medical room, to check on his friends.

"Congrats man!" "Congratulations Gohan!" said Natsu and Erza, smiling.

"Thank you!" smiled Gohan, while he walked up to Trunks. He gave him some of his ki, and Trunks had enough ki to fly back home

"Thanks..." said Trunks, making Gohan nod. "Lets get back to the guild building maybe?" asked Gohan, making everyone nod.

They grabbed a hold of Gohan, and Gohan instant transmissioned them to the guild building.

They appeared near Grey and Cana. "Hey everyone, how it is?" asked Gohan, smiling.

"Well, were good. Congratulations on the promontion Gohan!" said Cana and Grey, cheerfuly.

"Thanks!" said Gohan, while giving a thumbs up. "So, Gohan, want me to try to tell you your future?" asked Cana

"You can do that? Well, okay, sure!" answered Gohan, smiling. Cana took a seat and put some of her cards on the table. She closed her eyes, and looked into the future.

Cana opened her eyes, slightly shocked. "So, what did you see? Will i meet my family ?" Gohan questioned Cana, as she turned around.

"Gohan, train as much as you can. And to answer your second question, yes and no" said Cana, collecting her cards and getting up.

Gohan looked at Cana with a surprised look. "Thank you" said Gohan, making Cana nod.

"We will continue our training tomorrow! But for now, lets rest" announced Gohan, making everyone nod.

"Actually, Gohan, we should celebrate your promotion!" said Makarov, walking into the room where Gohan and his friends/ students were.

"Thanks but, you dont have to..." said Gohan, slightly blushing.

"Nonsense ! We will have a big feast in the evening!" said Makarov, making everyone happy.

"Wow, thank you master!" said Gohan, smiling. Makarov nodded, and went to do his normal things.

"Well, id better get going! See you guys and girls in the evening!" said Gohan, as he left the guild building.

"Bye Gohan!" said everyone, before they too left the guild building.

 ** _*4 month timeskip*_**

 _During the 4 months, Gohan became slightly stronger than buu saga Goku, and Trunks regained all of the strength that he lost due to being transform into a kid. Cana, Erza, Grey and Natsu all learned how to fly properly and the kamehameha wave. They were about as strong as Goku during the early saiyan saga._

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan** -

"So today, il try to teach you how to sense ki, just close your eyes, and try to focus" explained Gohan, as everyone did what he told them to do.

"You mean like this, right?" asked a mysterious, but familiar voice behind Gohan. Gohan and Trunks tensed up, and had a shocked expression on their faces.

 _'N-NO!... It cant be!'_ Thought Gohan, before charging a powerful ki blast and throwing it at the figure behind him.

The ki blast connected, and a giant explosion occured. Gohans students flew back from the shockwave of the explosion. "Why did you do that for Gohan?" asked Natsu, rubbing his head.

Gohan didnt pay attention to Natsu, and stared at the cloud of smoke before him, with a serious expression on his face. Laughing could be heard from the cloud, and when it settled, there stood Cell...

"Youve gotten stronger, Gohan. And you, Trunks, look much smaller than the last time we fought." said Cell, smirking. "How did you get here Cell?!" asked Gohan, with venom in his voice.

"Well, someone by the name of Zeref revived me, and let me train at his place for 4 months!" laughed Cell "I won't fight you today, Gohan. Il give you one day to prepare, after which we will fight. If you dont show up, il destroy the solar system!" chuckled Cell, receiving an angry glare from Gohan.

"Tell me, have you killed anyone in 4 months?" asked Gohan, clenching his fists.

"A few villages here and there." answered Cell, grinning. "Tomorrow, you will pay for the pain youve caused!" said Gohan, making Cell laugh.

"We will see Gohan, we will see..." said Cell, before taking off. Gohan stood there, and then turned around to face his friends.

"Gohan, is that the Cell from your story?" asked Cana, slightly shaking. Gohan nodded, and looked at where Cell took off.

"Yes, and hes stronger then before... I barely beat him last time, so i dont know if i could take him down now" said Gohan, while walking up to Natsu.

"Do you know whos Zeref?" asked Gohan, making Natsu nod. "Hes my immortal older brother... How could he revive such a monster?!" said Natsu, with fire in his eyes.

"Training is postponed for a bit, we need to rest up as much as we can for tomorrow" said Gohan, making everyone nod.

"Until then, see you soon everyone..." said Gohan, before leaving for his room.

"Do you think that he will beat Cell?" Erza asked Trunks, who in turn, raised his shoulders.

"I dont know... Nightmares never last, one day you wake up, and theyre gone" answered Trunks, before taking off to his own room.

 ***The next day, Fairy Tail, with Gohan***

Cell raised his ki to indicate where he will be. _'Here goes nothing...'_ Gohan flew in Cells direction, to beat the monster once and for all...

"We should follow Gohan! Trunks, you lead the way!" said Erza, receiving a nod from everyone else. Trunks flew in Gohans direction, and everyone followed him

Gohan landed next to Cell, and stared down the bio android. He walked up to Cell, still staring at him. Cell smirked, and started powering up. Gohan firs turned Mssj, then he turned Mssj2. Gohan began attacking Cell, trying to punch the bio android, but Cell kept blocking all of his attacks. Cell saw an opening, and punched Gohan in the face. Gohan wasnt fazed by the attack, and kicked Cells chin, sending him back. Cell then started attacking Gohan, but Gohan blocked all of Cells attack with some difficulty. He kicked Cell in the gut, and charged at him. Cell was ready to counter attack, but he kicked an after-image of Gohan. Cell dropped his guard, and the real Gohan began attacking Cell. He kicked Cell, and sent him flying into a nearby hill, destroying it.

Gohan landed near where Cell crashed. "I know youre there Cell, come out!" said Gohan, getting ready for Cells next attack. Cell flew up from the crash site, laughing. "I can sense that youre still hiding a bit of power. Why dont you use it?" asked Cell, landing. "I sense youre holding back too, Cell." answered Gohan, after which he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Gohan!" said Trunks, landing near Gohan with the rest of the crew. "What are you doing here?!" asked Gohan, with a shocked expression on his face.

"I suppose that they wont interfere, right Gohan?" asked Cell, with a serious expression on his face. "No, they will only watch us." said Gohan, with an equally serious expression.

"Very well then. Minute by minute, il reveal to you the true power of perfection!" said Cell, powering up. Gohan began powering up too, going full power. Cell rushed at Gohan, and elbowed him in the face, sending him flying. He then tried to kick Gohan, but he disappeared, and reappeared behind Cell, kicking him. 'Come on Gohan, you can do it...' Thought Trunks while watching the fight. Gohan fired ki blasts at Cell, due to Cell still flying to the ground, they connected with him. Cell flew up, with an angry expression on his face. Gohan drew blood from Cell, and he powered up slightly, surprising Gohan. He kicked Gohan, and sent him flying back. Gohan flew up to gain some distance between him and Cell. Cell caught up with Gohan, and back handed him , which sent him flying into the ground.

 _'No! Gohan!'_ thought Erza, beginning to get worried for Gohan. He got up, rubbing his head. Gohan charged at Cell again, and began attacking him. Cell blocked almost all of Gohans attacks, and tried to counter Gohans attack. The result was both punching each other in the face... Gohan was slightly panting, but so was Cell. Just then, a girl with long blue hair and brown eyes was walking with a small white cat, that had a similar appearance to Happy. Cell sensed them, and smirked. "Tell me, Gohan, how much will you sacrifice to protect the people of this planet?" asked Cell, chuckling. Gohan was surprised at that question, until he sensed two small kis not too far from here. Trunks sensed them too, and went to investigate. Cell launched a small, but fast ki blast at them, with the intention of killing them.

Trunks flew up to them, with a semi worried expression of his face. "Get away from here! Its not safe!" said Trunks, slightly scaring the girl. "And who are you?" asked the exceed, with a firm expression. Trunks saw the ki blast, and moved infront of the girl and the exceed to protect them. He took the blast head on, and it created a big explosion that sent the girl and the exceed back.

Gohan watched in awe at what just happened. "NO! TRUNKS!" yelled Gohan, as he then glared angrily at Cell. Due to his anger, his ki began increasing. Cell smirked "Why did Trunks sacrifice himself to save that girl and that cat? Honestly, i dont understand these saiyans." said Cell , chuckling. He resumed his battle with Gohan...

The group ran up to where Trunks was, and saw him laying on the ground, with his arm bleeding heavily. He got up with the help of Natsu and Grey, and Cana ran up to the girl and the exceed. "Are you okay?" asked Cana, receiving a nod from the girl and the exceed. "My name is Wendy Marvell, and her name is Carla" answered Wendy, making Cana nod. "What do we do?!" asked Natsu, scared of loosing Trunks. "I dont think hel make it to the medical room!" said Grey, with a sad expression on his face. "I can try to help" said Wendy, walking up to Trunks. She put her hands on where the wound was, and began manipulating air to heal Trunks. In no time, the wound disappeared, and Trunks was back to normal.

"Thanks! My name is Trunks Briefs, whats your name?" asked Trunks, while getting up. "My name is Wendy Marvell. Thanks for savinf me..." said Wendy, making Trunks nod.  
"So, why are those two barbarians fighting?" asked Carla, as she came up to the group. "Well, the bug like tall thing wants to kill Gohan and then destroy everything..." said Erza, making Carla and Wendy take on a shocked expression...

 **That was it for chapter 17! Tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18 Victory

**Chapter 18: Victory**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Cell rushed at Gohan, and shot a strong ki blast at him, point blank. That sent Gohan flying, while Gohan was flying , Cell caught up to him and elbowed him in the head. He then threw a kick at Gohan, but Gohan regained his composure and dodged it.

"Run far away from here!" said Trunks to Wendy and Carla, they both nodded and ran to their guilds direction.

Cell caught Gohan off guard, and began bear hugging him. Gohan screamed in agony, due to how much it hurt. Cell smirked , knowing that Gohan couldnt get out of his bear hug. "That monster! We have to help him!" said Erza, as she glared at Cell. Suddenly, Cell let go of Gohan and punched him with his fists brought together. Gohan fell to the ground, and Cell began stomping on Gohans head, laughing. "You really are a disappointment ! But, i do wonder what would happen if i killed one of your friends" . Gohan tensed up upon hearing that, and he tried to get out... Cell stomped even harder, making it nearly impossible for Gohan to get out. Cell launched a ki blast at someone, but no one could follow the ki blast besides Gohan and Cell.

It struck Erzas chest, and went through her, creating a hole in her... Gohan had a shocked expression on his face, Cell lifted his foot from Gohans head on purpose, and Gohan rushed to Erzas aid. Gohan caught Erza when she was falling to the ground, and everyone looked back to see Erza in such a state.

"G-Gohan..." Barely said Erza, as teras began forming in Gohans eyes... "Dont talk! Save your str-"

"I dont think il... pull through..." said Erza, while coughing. "No! You will!" said Gohan, but he knew it was no use...

"G-Gohan... Before i die, il have to let you know one thing..."

 _"I love you, Gohan..."_ Said Erza, before passing out in Gohans arms...

"Erza?!" yelled Gohan, not believing his own eyes... _**"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ yelled Gohan, as he began to cry...

"Trunks! Wendy! NOW!" said Cana, as Trunks then flew after Wendy full speed.

Gohan put Erzas body down on the ground, and flew up into the air...

"No, Erza, dont die..." said Natsu, kneeling right besides Erza

 _ **"HUAAAAAAAARGGGGG!"**_ Gohan began screaming, from the rage and the pain he has felt. His ki began rising to never before seen heights, and Earthland began shaking...

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

Goku was sparring with Piccolo, when suddenly he felt Gohans ki.

"Goku, whats wrong?" asked Piccolo, only receiving a shocked look on Gokus face.

"I sense Gohans ki..." answered Goku, making Piccolo look at him in a weird way, before he sensed it too...

 **-Back with Gohan-**

"NO MOOREEEEE!"yelled Gohan, making Earthland shake even more.

"Stop it, Gohan! Youl destroy the whole planet!" yelled Grey, having trouble standing up

Cell smirked _'This is the challenge i have been waiting for!'_ Thought Cell, before a worrying expression crawled up on his face. _'His power has surpassed mine!'_

Gohans hair began growing longer and longer, until finally it reached his waist. With one last yell, Gohan got covered in a yellow aura that blinded everyone.

After everyone regained their vision, there stood Gohan, his gold hair reaching his waist, and his eyebrows were missing.

"I cant believe it, Gohan has ascended to the next level..." said Grey, while staring in awe at Gohan.

Trunks closed in on Wendys ki, and eventually he saw the blue haire girl with the exceed.

"Wendy, we need your help! We dont have much time!" said Trunks, slightly startling her.

"What was that earthquake?" asked Carla, while rubbing her head.

"Um... W-well, okay!" said Wendy, making Trunks grab her and fly away.

A vein appeared on Carlas head "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Carla ran in the direction where trunks took off.

Gohan landed on the ground, while Cell stared at him with shock. He began walking up to Cell, making the bio android back away. "A new transformation, what have you done?" asked Cell, shocked.

"Lets see how you fare against me, when im at full power!" said Cell, as he began powering up. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw that Gohan had punched him. He began backing away, while clenching his stomach. Cell began coughing up green blood, and looked at Gohan with wide eyes.

"T-this c-can't be!" said Cell, with fear evident in his voice. Cell then rushed at Gohan, and threw a kick at the demi saiyan. Gohan brought his arm up to block the upcoming kick, and returned a kick of his own, which connected with Cell. Cell flew back and hit the ground pretty hard, which resulted in a crater. Cell flew up from the crater, with an angry expression on his face.

Cell flew up, and cupped his hands together. "Kaaa...meeee..." laughed Cell "Here you go! Lets see you stop this! Im going to blow up the solar system, and theres nothing you can do!" said Cell, smirking "HAAAAAA!" said Cell, as he launched a solar kamehameha at Gohan.

"Kaaaa... meeeee... haaa... meeee... HAA!" said Gohan in a deep voice, before releasing a much smaller kamehameha, upon connecting , pushed back Cells solar kamehameha like it was nothing.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" said Cell, before getting engulfed by Gohans kamehameha. After the kamehameha wave left Cell, there he stood , panting, with half of his body missing...

"Alright Gohan! Finish him off!" said Cana, knowing that they won.

"Masenkooo,,,HA!" yelled Gohan, before launching the yellow energy wave at Cell...

"I.. I cant stop it!" said Cell, knowing that he would die...

"DAMN YOU BOOOYYYY!" said Cell, before each and every cell of his got completely incinerated by Gohans attack.

Gohan flew down to the ground, panting. He dropped out of his super saiyan 3 form, and reverted back to his base form.

"Hey, Gohan!" said Erza, surprising Gohan. He turned around, and saw Erza as good as new. He ran towards Erza, and embraced her in a hug.

"Youre okay!" said Gohan, and Erza returned the hug.

"I am, thanks to Wendy..." Erza pointed at the girl with blue hair, who hid behind Trunks...

 _'I cant thank you enough Wendy...'_ said Gohan telepathically, which startled Wendy.

"So, Erza, i thought id never get to say this, but, I love you too..." said Gohan, before embracing Erza in a deep, passionate kiss...

 **Well, that was it for chapter 18! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	19. Chapter 19 First date

**Chapter 19**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Erza was surprised that Gohan kissed her, but her surprise was replaced with happiness, as she returned the kiss.

"Erza and Gohan, sitting in a tree, **K-I-S-S-I-** " Natsu and Grey teased, before getting whacked by Cana.

"Quiet you two! Dont ruin the moment..." said Cana with a serious expression. Grey and Natsu gulped, and nodded.

Gohan and Erza finished kissing, and turned back to see everyone with wicked grins on their faces.

They heard Carla run up to them, she stopped and panted heavily.

"Wendy *pant* lets go *pant* home!" said Carla, making Wendy nod

"Well bye everyone, it was nice meeting you!" said Wendy, waving before leaving.

"Bye wendy!" said everyone, also waving. Wendu and Carla made their way to the Cait Shelter guild...

 _'Man, what a day'_ thought Gohan, smiling. "Lets go home..." said Gohan, exhausted from his fight with Cell.

Gohan picked up Erza, bridal style, she hesitated slightly. "But Gohan, youre tired from your fight with Cell, dont-"

"Its okay, Erza" smiled Gohan, as he looked into Erzas eyes. His onyx eyes met with Erzas brown eyes, and they smiled.

"Okay then..." said Erza, before Gohan took off with his new girlfriend.

Grey and Natsu saw what just happened, and they just hung their mouths open in surprise...

 _'If anyone else had done the same she would kill the person...'_ Thought both Grey and Natsu, until they took off after them.

 _"Hey Gohan!"_ Gohan heard a voice in his head that belonged to his father.

"Hey dad" said Gohan, smiling. 'Its just like we first met...' though Erza, while looking at Gohan.

 _"I felt your ki even here! What did you do?"_ asked an excited Goku, making Gohan sigh.

"Well, it turns out that Cell was revived, and i fought him. He overpowered me and wanted to make me mad. He blew a hole through one of my friends chests, and i got really mad. I ascended to super saiyan 3 and beat him." said Gohan, making his dad chuckle.

 _"6 months havent passed yet and youre a super saiyan 3 already! Gohan, im so proud of you..."_ said Goku, taking pride that his son surpassed his father by that much.

"Thanks dad!" said Gohan, still flying through the air with Erza in his arms.

 _"Well i have to go now, bye Gohan!"_ said Goku, before cutting their 'connection'.

Gohan landed near the guild building, and let go of Erza. She hugged Gohan, and he returned the hug.

"Thank you..." said Erza, before unwrapping her arms from Gohan. "So, Erza, what are you going to do today?" asked Gohan.

"Train a bit, do a job request maybe, and sleep." answered Erza, smiling.

Gohan felt something behind him, he looked back and saw his tail!

"Woah, it grew back!" said Gohan, surprised. Erza looked at Gohans tail, and asked "Can i touch it?" asked Erza, and Gohan nodded. She ran her hand through Gohans soft brown tail.

"Umm, Erza... Want to go on a date tomorrow?" asked Gohan, blushing.

Erza was slightly taken back by this, and she let go of Gohans tail. "Sure! Id love to Gohan!" said Erza, with stars in her eyes.

In the guild building, a boy that was covered in clothes and bandages looked at what happened. He had blue hair, dark eyes and a tattoo on his face. He smiled _'They are made for each other...'_ thought the boy, before going after a job request.

"Alright then, bye Erza!" said Gohan, as he took off for his room.

"Bye Gohan!" shouted Erza, with a smile...

 _ ***The next day***_

Gohan got up and went trough his usual morning routine, he exited his room and flew to Fairy Hills.

He landed next to the door of the building, and knocked. The door to Fairy Hills opened, and Gohan was greeted by an old woman with short size.

"Hello, my name is Hilda. What business do you have here?" asked Hilda, in her usual strict manner.

"Hello, my names Gohan. Can i see Erza please?" asked Gohan, showing Hilda the Fairy Tail guid mark.

"Hmmm, okay." said Hilda, as she let Gohan enter Fairy Hills. She then lead him to Erzas room, and Gohan knocked on the door.

The door opened, and revealed Erza in a shirt. "Oh, Gohan! HI!" said Erza, hugging her boyfriend.

Gohan returned the hug, and smiled. "Hi Erza, when will you be ready?" asked Gohan, making Erza remember the date.

"Oh, well, il be ready soon, give me some time!" smiled Erza, as she unwrapped her arms from Gohan and closed her door.

"Youre pretty lucky to have her." said Hilda, chuckling. Gohan blushed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, i dont deny it..." said Gohan, nervously laughing. "Well, il wait outside for her" said Gohan, smiling.

Hilda nodded, and Gohan exited Fairy Hills. He waited for about 30 minutes, until a familiar voice said his name."Gohan!" the demi saiyan turned back, and saw Erza.

"I know the place where to go, just follow me." said Gohan, smiling. He took off, and Erza followed behind him.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Trunks-**

"Im here to inform you all that Gohan wont be able to train with us today" said Trunks, receiving slightly disappointed faces from Gohans friends/students.

"Why?" asked Natsu. "Well, he said that hes busy today" said Trunks, before sensing Gohans ki. It was really close to Erzas ki

"But i do sense Gohan near Erza..." whispered Trunks, hoping no one could hear him, but Natsu heard him.

"Oh really? Lets check that out maybe?" asked Natsu, with a sly grin. "Well, sure..." said Trunks, before he and Natsu, Cana and Grey took off.

 **-Back with Gohan and Erza-**

Gohan and Erza flew side by side to the port of Hargeon. They landed in the town center, and Gohan lead her to a building with the name of **_'8isLand'_**

"Well this is it. This is the restaurant that serves the tastiest food from my personal experience." said Gohan, as he opened the door for Erza.

"Thank you..." Erza thanked Gohan, and they took a seat. Soon, the waiter came.

"Hello young ones. What would you like to order?" asked the waiter politely.

"Id like a large strawberry cake please, with holly soda." said Erza, as the waiter wrote down her order.

"Id like one of everything" said Gohan, making the waiter surprised. "Okay." said the waiter, as he wrote down everyones order.

"Your food will arrive shortly." said the waiter, making Gohan and Erza nod.

"So gohan, what are your parents like?" asked Erza, trying to start a conversation with her boyfriend.

"Well, as ive said, my father is a saiyan. He was really strong, loved me and my mom to death and ate a lot. He taught me a lot of things that relate to martial arts and ki control. My mom was a caring, but very strict. She could cook very well, and she was against dad training me. She made me study a lot, instead of dad training me. I guess she wanted to keep me safe..." said Gohan, smiling.

"I see..." said Erza, smiling.

Trunks, Natsu , Cana and Grey were looking through one of the windows of 8island. They saw Gohan and Erza talking, laughing, having a great time.

"It looks like theyre on a date" said Trunks, hearing Natsu and Grey trying not to laugh.

"Why are both of you trying not to laugh?" asked Trunks.

"To be honest, i think theyre a cute couple." said Cana, making Natsu and Grey burst out in laughter.

Natsu and Grey stopped laughing "Im happy for them." said Grey, smiling. "Il have to agree with you ice queen." said Natsu

"Your food. have a good meal!" said the waiter, as he put Gohans and Erzas food on the table.

Gohan began digging into the food that the waiter brought him, and he got a few looks from the neighboring customers.

"Does Gohan always eat this much?" asked a wide eyed Grey, receiving a nod from Trunks.

"He eats more than me!" exclaimed Natsu, happily. Gohan finished his food, and patted his stomach.

"Ah, that really hit the spot!" said Gohan, smiling. A bit later, Erza finished her food.

"That will be 30000 jewels" said the waiter, as Gohan put the money on the table.

"We hope to see you again soon!" said the waiter, as Gohan and Erza exited 8island

Gohans students and friends hid, hoping that they wouldnt get noticed by Gohan and Erza.

"So, Gohan" said Erza, as she hugged gohans arm and leaned her head on it. "What will the next thing which will surprise me?" asked Erza

"Well, follow me then!" said Gohan chuckling. Gohan lifted Erza, bridal style, and took off...

Well that was it for chapter 19! lemmie know what you guys or girls think


	20. Chapter 20 Goten

**Chapter 20:**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan and Erza-**

Gohan flew west of Hargeon, to the capital of Fiore, with Erza in his arms.

Gohan landed in the capital, and put Erza down.

"Its the best that i could think of. Just a walk around Fiores capital. Hope you like it..." said Gohan, his eyes meeting with Erzas.

Erza smiled "Ive always wanted to visit Crocus!" she said, with stars in her eyes.

Gohan too smiled, and he grabbed Erzas hand. Erza blushed, and Gohan began walking through Crocus with Erza.

 _'Wow! The capital is much more beautiful then i thought..._ ' thought Erza, as she admired Crocus.

They were making their way to the Crocus gardens, and they were greeted by guards.

"Who are you two?" asked one of the guards, but the other one put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be. Hes the kid that destroyed the volcanoes." said the guard, remembering Gohan.

The other guard nodded, and stepped aside. Gohan and Erza entered Crocus gardens, and Erza was amazed at how beautiful they are.

Gohan grinned. _'Now, for the grand finale!'_ mentally chuckled Gohan, as he began charging multiple ki blasts. Each and every ki blast had its own color.

He threw the ki blasts into the sky, and they exploded similar to fireworks. The sky lighted up with multiple colors, and the harmless, sparkling remains of the ki blasts were falling to the ground.

Erza looked at the display right before her. Sure, she has seen ki blasts, but this felt so... romantic?

Gohan grabbed a hold of Erzas other hand, looked deep into Erzas brown eyes, and smiled...

Erza stared into Gohans onyx eyes, and returned the smile. Gohan leaned forward, and Erza did the same...

Gohan and Erza engaged in a deep, passionate kiss... Erza was as happy as she could be, the person who freed her from the tower of heaven, did so many things for her, was hers...

After five minutes, they stopped making out. "I love you, Gohan..." "I love you, Erza..." said both Gohan and Erza, before engaging in a kiss yet again.

"Wow, Gohan had planned out this so well..." said Trunks, receiving a nod from Natsu and Grey.

"I dont get it, why are we even here?" asked Cana, making Trunks and Natsu raise their shoulders.

"Well, furnace face wanted to stalk Gohan and Erza..." said Grey, earning a glare from Natsu.

"Lets leave them be..." said Cana, everyone agreeing with her. They flew off and went to their training grounds.

 _'I wonder what will Chi Chis reacting be if she saw Gohan'_ Chuckled Trunks.

 _ ***4 Months timeskip*  
**_

 _During the 4 months, Gohan and Erza dated a few more times. Gohan trained intensely, training his tail and trying to master his new transformation. His tail was no longer his weakness, but his new transformation was really difficult to master. At least when he transformed, he didnt cause Earthland to shake..._

 **-Dbz, with Goku and Chi Chi-**

" **GOKU! ITS TIME!** " shrieked Chi Chi, as her water broke. "Grab on!" panicked Goku, as his wife grabbed his shoulder, he instant transmissioned to Capsule Corporation, and the first person he saw was Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Wheres Bulma?!" half yelled Goku, making Vegeta smirk. "Shes in the kitchen." said Vegeta, looking at Goku take off into the kitchen.

"Bulma! Its time!" said Goku, making Bulma drop her cup of coffee. "Put her in the delivery room, now!" said Bulma as she ran to turn on the machines.

Goku nodded and carried Chi Chi to the delivery room, and put her on the bed. "Hook her up to the machine!" ordered Bulma, Goku did what she said, and she was ready.

"Push Chi Chi! PUSH!" yelled Goku, as his wife was screaming from the pain that she experienced during childbirth. She squeezed Gokus arm so hard, it basically turned purple.

"My god, he looks like Goku..." said Bulma, holding Goten in her arms. "Can i hold him?" asked Chi Chi, panting. She held the newborn child in her arms, and sighed in relief.

"Oh wow, he looks so small!" pointed out Goku, making Vegeta facepalm. _'Kakarot, you never seize to amaze me with your stupidity...'_

"How do you like the name, Goten?" asked Chi Chi, making Goten laugh. "Il go and contact Gohan!" said Goku, excitedly

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Gohan was panting heavily, while he was intensely training with millions of tonnes on him.

 _"Hey Son!"_ Gohan heard a voice in his head, belonging to his father.

"Dad!" said Gohan, happy to hear his fathers voice yet again. _"You have a new baby brother!"_ Gohans father informed him, and Gohan stopped what he was doing.

"I do?! That awesome! Too bad i cant see him..." said Gohan, frowning. "Whats his name?" asked Gohan.

 _"Goten!"_ replied Goku, cheerfully. "Goten..." whispered Gohan, smiling. "Hows mom?" asked Gohan

"Well, shes tired, but shes good!" replied Goku, nervously laughing."Well, see you soon son!" said Goku, as he began to cut their 'connection'

"Bye dad..." said Gohan, before continuing his training.

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

"Hey kakarot, how about a spar?" smirked Vegeta, eager to fight his rival.

"Uhm, sure!" said Goku, following Vegeta to the gravity chamber.

"Oh well, i guess boys will be boys" laughed Bulma and Chi Chi

Vegeta turned up the gravity to x1000 earths gravity. "I suggest we skip the warm up" said Vegeta, making Goku smirk.

Both Goku and Vegeta turned mssj, and got into their fighting stances. Vegeta powered up all the way to assj. Goku darted towards Vegeta and threw a punch that was aimed at his rival. It connected and made Vegeta crash onto the floor. Vegeta got up, wiping the blood that Goku drew.

"Not bad" smirked Vegeta, he began spamming ki blasts at Goku. When Goku was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, the saiyan prince flew up , stuck his hand out and began charging an attack.

"Big Bant Attack!" said Vegeta, firing the blue ki blast at Goku. Goku took the blast head on, and Vegeta smirked.

The cloud settled, and there stood Goku , relatively unharmed.

Vegeta was slightly surprised that his rival took on his big bang attack and came out of it almost unharmed.

Goku phased behind Vegeta, and elbowed his opponent. Vegeta landed on the ground, clutching his head.

Goku landed near Vegeta, smiling. Vegeta rushed at Goku, and kneed him in the stomach.

Vegeta flew up, and began charging a final flash attack. Goku recovered from the surprise attack, and saw what Vegeta was doing.

Goku began charging his kamehameha wave, to counter Vegetas upcoming attack. "Kaaa...meeee...haaaa...meeee..." "FINAAAL..."

"FLASH!" "HAAAAA!" the two attack collided, and they seemed to be equal in power. After a few minutes of the struggle for control, the final flash began pushing the kamehameha wave back.

 _'I wont lose!'_ thought Goku, as he put more power into his attack. Vegeta had a worried expression on his face.

"No..." said Vegeta, as the attack got closer "No no..." the attack was a few meters from Vegetas body.

"NO NO NO NO ARGHHH!" Vegeta got engulfed by the kamehameha wave and sent back, crashing into the wall of the gravity chamber.

He dropped out of mssj, and fell to the floor. Goku reverted back to his base form, panting.

"I wont lose to you, Kakarot!" said Vegeta, his spandex had a few holes in it, and he had a few bruises.

Vegeta rushed at Goku, and threw a kick at his rival. Goku caught the kick, and began spinning Vegeta around. After gaining enough speed, he let go of Vegeta, and Vegeta crashed into the wall again.

This time, Vegeta fell to the ground, and he stood on one knee... "Want me to turn off the gravity Vegeta?" asked Goku, Vegeta responded with a simple grunt.

Goku walked out of the gravity chamber and turned off the gravity. Vegeta exited the gravity chamber, and smirked at his rival.

Goku made his way to the delivery room, and saw his wife chatting with Bulma. "How are you holding up?" asked Goku, smiling.

"Pretty well, i just need a bit of rest..." said Chi Chi, smiling. Goku leaned and kissed his wife on her forehead.

"Get well soon, dear." said Goku, as he exited the delivery room.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

"Hey everyone!" said Gohan, as he entered the Fairy Tail guild building.

"Hey Gohan!" said everyone, greeting the demi saiyan.

"Guess what? I have a new little brother! His name is Goten!" said Gohan, cheerfully.

"Awesome!" said Natsu, Grey, Cana and Trunks. "So, how are all of you?" asked Gohan, while stretching.

"Were great, what about you?" answered Trunks, happy for Gohan.

"Im great! Say, wheres Erza?" asked Gohan "Your girlfriend went on a job request." answered Cana,

Gohan nodded "Thanks Cana!" before leaving the guild building...

 **Well thats it for chapter 20! Hope you guys and girls liked it! Every 20 chapters il be doing power levels, because theyre so fun to calculate... These are just my personal opinion!**

 _'Im going to use Vegito1089's multipliers and some of his power levels'_

 _-Chapters 1-5-_

Gohan (enraged, ssj2, vs Cell) - 73,5 billion

Cell (super perfect) - 77 billion.

Ssj vegeta ( cell games) - 5,6 billion

Piccolo ( cell games, w/0 weights) - 4 billion

slave drivers - 50

Magic regiment - 30-60

Erza scarlet (preteen) - 60

Future trunks ( cell games, base) - 700 million

Vegeta ( cell games, base) - 800 million

Goku ( cell games, base) - 1,3 billion

Natsu ( preteen) - 50

Grey (preteen) - 50

Makarov (buff) - 200

Makarov (base) - 70

Mira (base, preteen) - 60

 _-Chapters 6-10-_

Gohan (base, post cell zenkai) - 2,25 billion

Gokua (base) - 2 billion

Gokua (transformed) - 3 billion

Gohan (kaioken) - 3,375 billion

Bojack (base) - 15 billion

Bido - 5 billion

Zangya - 3,5 billion

Bujin - 4 billion

Gohan mssj (p.c.z.) - 15,75 billion

Gohan assj (p.c.z.) - 23,6 billion

Bojack (transformed) - 21 billion

Gohan (enraged ssj2, against Bojack) - 110 billion

Future cyborg 18 - 300 million

Future cyborg 17- 310 million

Future Trunks (enraged ssj2) - 34,3 billion

Cell (imperfect, no humans absorbed) - 350 million

 _-Chapters 11-15-_

Kid future Trunks - 600 million

Cana - 45

Zeref - 200 (supressed)

Gohan (post bojack zenkai) - 3,4 billion

*1 Month timeskip*

Perfect Cell ( revived)- 1 billion

Erza - 120

Natsu and Grey - 90

Cana - 80

Gohan ( 1 month of moderate training, base) - 3,6 billion

Trunks ( 1 month of training, base ) - 650 million

Gohan ( ssj3 burst) - 300 billion

Mira ( base) - 90

Mira ( satan soul sitri) - 150

Laxus - 250

 _-Chapters 16-20-_

Mssj Trunks - 4,55 billion

Gohan (kaioken) - 5,4 billion

Assj Trunks - 6,83 Billion

Gohan (kaioken x2) - 7,2 billion

*4 months timeskip*

Gohan ( base) - 4,6 billion

Erza - 400

Natsu and Grey - 380

Cana - 350

F. Trunks (base) - 1 billion

Cell - 10 billion (supressed)

Mssj2 Gohan (50%) - 96.6 billion

Cell (against mssj2 50% Gohan) - 100 billion

Trunks ( post Wendy heal zenkai) - 1,1 billion

Mssj2 Gohan (100%) - 193,2 billion

Cell (against Mssj2 100 % Gohan) - 200 billion

Cell (Against angry mssj2 Gohan) - 275 billion

Mssj2 Gohan (angry) - 220 billion

Enraged ssj3 Gohan - 1,16 trillion

Cell (full power) - 400 billion

* 5 month timeskip*

Erza 600

Grey and Natsu 500

Cana 450

Gohan (base ,post Cell zenkai + 5 months of intense training) - 9 billion

F. Trunks ( moderate training) - 1,3 billion

Goku ( training with Piccolo) - 1,8 billion

Vegeta (Gravity chamber training) - 1,1 billion

mssj Vegeta - 7,7 billion

mssj Goku - 12,6 billion

assj Vegeta - 11,55 billion


	21. Chapter 21 Intermission

**Chapter 21: Intermission**

 _ ***3 year timeskip***_

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

 _During the 3 years, Gohan has mastered his super saiyan 3 form, Future Trunks and Goku have ascended to super saiyan 2. Erza, Future Trunks, Laxus and mira have become S class mages. On this day, Gohan would teach his friends/students how to use the kaioken_

"Alright, so for this, youl have to listen carefully. Using the kaioken can be useful, but it can also be dangerous, because it can kill you if you go too high. To access it, you need to have a strong enough body, and a strong enough mind." lectured Gohan, as everyone listened carefuly.

"To bring it out, you need to look for the energy deep inside you... After youve found it, bring it out." said Gohan, and everyone did what they were told to do.

After a few minutes of trying, Gohan finally heard a voice behind him... "Kaioken!" the now teenage Erza shouted, and she got surrounded by a crimson aura.

Erza dropped out of the kaioken as soon as she accessed it, and fell to the ground, panting. Gohan walked up to Erza, and helped her get up.

"Good work Erza..." said Gohan, smiling. "Thank you Gohan!" responded Erza, happily.

"Get a room you two!" teased Cana, making Erza and Gohan blush. "This isnt working..." huffed a frustrated Natsu, not being able to use the kaioken.

"Youl get it right eventually!" said Gohan, chuckling...

 **-Fairy tail, with Mira, Elfman and Lisanna-**

"I dont think we can beat this beast!" said Elfman, dodging the upcoming attack. "I guess theres only one way to beat it..."

 **"Beast Soul: Full body takeover!"** said the brother of Mira, as he gained control of the beast. "Good work Elfman!" said Mira, congratulating he brother.

When suddenly, he dropped to the ground, clutching his head with his hands. "Elfman, are you-" Mira didnt finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a huge swing that came from Elfman. Mira dodged the upcoming attack with great difficulty.

"If he doesnt regain control, hel be consumed by the beast!" shouted Lisanna, trying to turn Elfman back. He resisted her spell, and swung his arm at her. She got hit, and crashed into a mountain, hard...

"LISANNA!" shouted Mira, as she ran up to her sister. Elfman reverted back to his base form, from the shock that was caused by him hitting his sister.

"Im... going to be... okay..." said Lisanna, her sister hugging her. Tears began forming in Miras eyes.

When suddenly, Lisanna began glowing. "Bye Mira..." said Lisanna, before disappearing completely, leaving a broken Mira, and a shocked Elfman.

"NO!" cried Mira, clutching her fists. "LISANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Mira, as she felt her power being drained...

 _ ***1 hour later***_

Gohan finished teaching his students the kaioken technique, and they headed towards their dorms.

Erza entered the girls dorm, and went up to the door of her room. She heard sobbing nearby, and went to investigate.

She was taken aback by what she saw. Mira sitting. She was sobbing, and hugging herself. _'This isnt like her...'_ Thought Erza, as she walked up to her childhood rival.

"H-hey, whats wrong?" asked Erza, taking a seat next to Mira. "Lisanna... She... she..." Mira had a hard time saying that her sister 'died', but Erza understood her.

Erza wrapped her arm around Mira, and looked at her. "Its going to be okay Mira..." said Erza, feeling Miras pain...

"Its just not fair..." said Mira, looking down with a frown. She then got up, and began walking away.

"Mira, where are you goin?" asked Erza, curiously looking at Mira. "Truth be told, im going to give up fighting... Ive already lost my sister, and most my powers have diminished, im not suit for fighting..." said Mira, while walking away...

Erza stared wide eyed at Mira, but she understood her reasoning. _'Its your decision Mira, if you want to give up fighting, then so be it...'_

 _ ***3 years later...***_

 _During the final 3 years of peace, Erza was about as strong as saiyan saga Vegeta. Natsu and Grey were about as strong as late saiyan saga kaioken Goku, and Cana was as strong as late saiyan saga Goku. She slightly slacked off on her training due to alcohol... Vegeta managed to ascend past super saiyan..._

 **-Dbz Year 774, with Goku-**

"Can Goten participate in the upcoming world tournament?" asked Goku, making Chi Chi nod.

"Sure, he can..." said Gokus wife, smiling. Goku was surprised at his wifes answer, but he decided not to complain about it.

"You hear that Goten? You get the participate!" said Goku with stars in his eyes, lifting up his son.

"Yay!" cheered Goten, excited that hel get to fight someone other then his dad...

 _'Hey Piccolo!'_ Goku began talking with Piccolo through his mind

 _'Hey Goku...'_ answered a grumpy Piccolo, being interrupted from his meditation session

 _'The world martials arts tournament will happen soon, wanna join?'_ asked Goku, chuckling

 _'Sure...'_ answered Piccolo, before blocking Goku out of his mind

 **-Dbz, with Vegeta-**

 _'I will surpass that blasted Kakarot!'_ thought Vegeta, as he fighting an imaginary opponent under x5000 Earths gravity.

Trunks had a difficult time walking around in the gravity chamber. "Come on brat! You can do better then that!" chuckled Vegeta, as he watched Trunks 'train'

"I guess i should go super..." said Trunks, before turning his hair blonde. He began running around the gravity chamber, leaving Vegeta with a shocked expression.

 _'Since when was the legendary transformation reduced to a childs plaything?_ ' thought Vegeta, as he continued to look at his son.

"Trunks!" Vegeta called his son, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his father. "Can the second brat of Kakarot turn super saiyan too?" asked Vegeta, receiving a nod from Trunks

"Hmph, its a super saiyan bargain sale..." mumbled Vegeta "Try to hit me! If you can hit me, il take you to the park for one hour" said Vegeta, smirking.

Trunks nodded, and began throwing punches and kicks at his father. Vegeta blocked all of them, until a punch got through... Vegeta was surprised that his 8 year old son could hit him...

"Good work Trunks" said Vegeta, smiling. "A promise is a promise, il take you to the park for one hour..." sighed Vegeta, while Trunks began jumping for joy...

"Tell me, is Goten going to join the upcoming tournament?" asked Vegeta, making Trunks nod "He also said that his dad will be entering..."

Vegeta smirked _'This time, im going to get you Kakarot!'_ thought Vegeta, as he exited the gravity chamber to get ready to take his son to the park

Bulma looked through the window of the gravity room, and smiled... _'Vegeta bonding with Trunks, you dont see that every day...'_

 **-Fairy Tail year X784, with Gohan-**

Gohan woke up, and went through his usual morning routine. He flew to the guild building, and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!" he heard everyone shout, when he opened the door.

 _'Oh wow, i forgot that todays my birthday...'_ "Thank you everyone!" chuckled Gohan happily.

He noticed the large cake on the table, he took a seat and waited for everyone to do the same thing.

Erza sat next to Gohan "Make a wish and blow out the candles!" chuckled Erza, making Gohan laugh.

"Okay!" smiled Gohan _'I wish for the strength to beat any villian that will come next'_ he blew, and blew out all of the candles. Parts of the cake went flying, and hit Gildarts, Makarov, Natsu and Trunks.

"Uhm, whoops..." said Gohan, nervously laughing. Trunks and Natsu ate the cakes parts that were on their faces and shirt. "This tastes so good!" happily said Trunks and Natsu

"Its okay Gohan" said Makarov and Gildarts, making everyone laugh. The day went by as they celebrated 19th birthday party.

The party was over, and everyone began leaving the guild building. _'I wonder where Erza went...'_ thought Goha, as he was heading towards his dorm.

He opened the door to his room and he received quite the surprise. He saw his girlfriend in her cat costume, and she was laying on his bed.

"Gohan... Ive been waiting for you..." said Erza with a mischievous voice. Gohan was to say the least... surprised.

"Uhm, Erza, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan innocently, not realizing what Erza wanted to do.

"You know what im doing here..." purred Erza, surprising Gohan even further. "Just come closer..." said Erza, and Gohan made his way to his bed.

Erza hugged Gohan and began kissing him. Gohan lifted Erza, and kissed her in the lips. He made his way to his bed with his girlfriend in his arms...

 ***I dont know how to write a lemon, so the lemon will be a completely different story***

Gohan and Erza were laying in bed, panting... He wrapped his arm around Erza, and whispered in her ear "I love you Erza..."

"I love you Gohan..." said Erza, before they both fell asleep

 **Thats it for chapter 21... Hope you like it**


	22. Chapter 22 Raising the stakes

**Сhapter 22: Setting the stakes**

Sorry for not updating lately, ive been so busy and tired, i havent had the time to do so...

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan and Erza-**

Gohan woke with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, he carefully unwrapped his arm, trying not to wake up Erza.

He went through his usual morning routine, and exited his room. He was met by a sleepy Natsu.

"Morning Gohan... Whatever you did with Erza, why didnt the both of you keep it down?" asked Natsu, making Gohan blush severely

"W-well... Ermmm..." Gohan had a hard time forming any sentence, due to Natsu being semi aware of what he was doing with Erza the other night

"Next time, dont be so loud please..." said Natsu , leaving. Gohan sighed in relief, but he heard a familiar laugh behind him.

"Unlike Natsu, i know what you and her did..." said Trunks, chuckling. Gohan turned even redder "Promise not to tell anyone..."

"I promise I wont..." said Trunks with a smile. Gohan nodded, and went on with his day as usual. _'I wonder how Chi Chi would react...'_ thought Trunks...

 ***2 weeks later***

 **-Dbz-**

"Hey, Goku!" said Krillin, greeting his best friend. "Hey Krillin! Wow, did you grow it youself?" asked Goku, noticing that Krillin has hair!

Krillin nodded and smiled. Goku saw 18 walking next to Krillin, and he tensed up slightly. "Watch out Krillin!" said Goku, while 18 just walked by, rolling her eyes.

"Goku, im married to 18... I also have a daughter" chuckled Krillin, making Goku smile. "Congrats man!" said Goku, giving Krillin the famous son grin.

"Thanks!" replied Krillin, following Goku to the registration desk.

"Your name?" asked the the monk. "Son Goku" replied Goku, as the monk wrote down his name.

"Next!" said the Monk, and Krillin moved forward. "Krillin" the monk wrote down Krillins name and called the next person.

'"Everyone, get in line!" said a chubby man wearing glasses. "Each contestant needs to punch the machine..." said the guy, getting ready to write down the results

Android 18 came up to the machine, and lightly tapped it. The machine gave out a score of 774 points. The guy had a shocked expression on his face, as he wrote down her score

"N-next..." said the man shaking. Piccolo, Goku and Krillin had their turns, and their score ranged from 200-220

"Stand aside!" said Vegeta, getting ready to punch the machine. He threw a light jab, and sent the machine flying. The audiences eyes bulged out of their sockets, Vegeta smirked.

"Did you really have to break it?" asked Goku, only receiving a grunt from Vegeta.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament! To make things more exciting, we hold a junior division this year!" said the announced, and the crowd went wild. "Lets welcome our first fighters, Goten and Ekosa!" said the announcer, as Goten and Ekosa got up on the ring

"Youre going down kid!" said Ekosa, getting ready to fight Goten

"LET THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE JUNIOR DIVISION BEGIN!" exclaimed the announcer, signaling the beginning of the fight. Ekosa threw a punch at Goten, which the son of Goku blocked with one finger. "Come on, lets be serious!" said Goten, surprising Ekosa

Ekosa smirked, and began throwing punches at Goten, which he all blocked with ease. Goten threw a light punch at his opponent, which knocked him out.

"Oh wow... AND THE WINNER IS GOTEN!" said the announcer, making the cloud cheer for Goten. The next few tournament fights were pretty one sided, until the finals...

"Now, everybody, this is the fight youve all been waiting for! The two finalists, GOTEN AND TRUNKS" began the announcer, eager to see the fight himself.

The two demi saiyans made their way to the arena. "No turning super" whispered Trunks, as he and Goten got ready to fight each other.

"BEGIN!" said the announcer, Goten and Trunks rushed at each other, trying to elbow one another. They both blocked the upcoming attack, and Goten started attacking Trunks, forcing him on the defensive

"Man, look at them go..." said Goku, watching his son face off against Trunks. Trunks saw an opening, and punched Goten in the face. Goten got sent back, and they both landed on the ground.

Trunks began charging an energy blast in his hands, and he sent it at Goten. Goten dodged the attack, and began charging a kamehameha. Trunks directed the blast away from the audience, and sent it into the air. He looked at where Goten was, but he was no where to be seen. He then sensed Goten firing a kamehameha from the left. Trunks dodged the kamehameha, but he got his arm no time, Goten threw a powerful punch at Trunks, and it connected with his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Trunks regained himself and kicked Goten across the face, sending him across the arena. He flew at Goten, grabbed his ankle, and began to spin him around. Goten headbutted Trunks, beginning his assault. He then proceeded to assault Trunks with a mixture of punches and kicks. Trunks blocked most of the attacks, but some got through. _'Man, Goten is so strong!'_ Thought Trunks, proceeding to block Gotens' attacks. He ducked and uppercutted Goten in the stomach.

Trunks got behind Goten and threw a kick at his back. The kick connected, and sent Goten flying to the ground. Before he could hit the ground, Trunks drove his knee into Gotens stomach, knocking the wind out of Goten. Goten counterattacked with the strongest punch he could muster, which sent Trunks to the ground. He landed on the arena, unconscious.

"And we have a winner!" said the announcer, making the crowd go wild yet again. Goten bowed, and picked up Trunks. He carried Trunks to the gang and Goku fed him a senzu bean. Trunks opened his eyes and saw a grinning Goten. "I won!" exclaimed Goten, getting a thumbs up from Trunks. "Nice..." said Trunks, getting up.

"Good job Goten!" said Goku smiling, lifting his son. "Trunks!" said Vegeta, and his son turned to him. "Id like to speak to you in private..." Trunks gulped, and followed his father.

"So, dad, what is it?" asked Trunks, slightly scared of his father. Vegeta , without saying a word hugged his son. "You did well Trunks, im proud of you..." said Vegeta, ruffling his sons hair. "Thanks dad..." said Trunks, embarrassed.

"Alright, now the junior division champion Goten has to fight Hercule!" said the announcer, making the crowd concerned for Goten.

"Just try not to hit the oaf too hard" chuckled Trunks, making Goten nod. He and Hercule made their way to the ring.

"Alrighty, here we go sports fans, without further delay, let the match begin!" said the announcer, making Mr Satan laugh.

"Ahhh yeahhh, lets do this!" said Mr Satan, making Goten sweatdrop ' _Do i really have to fight this?'_ Thought Goten, as Mr Satan leaned towards him.

"Ee gads, look at that!In the confident style of the true champion, Trunks is being offered a free shot!NOW THATS A FIGHTER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! What a class act!" said the announcer, making the crowd go wild

"Time for the greeting kid!" said Mr Satan in his usual cocky tone. Goten threw a light punch at Mr Satan and he sent the world champion flying out of the arena. He crashed into a wall, and fell down. Everyone went silent...

"Oh my goodness, Mr Satan is out cold!" the announcer was the first one to speak up. Mr Satan began twitching, and eventually he got up. "What a punch man!" laughed Hercule, clutching his stomach. "He beat me fair and square!" announced Hercule, making the crowd go wild yet again.

The announcer walked up to Goten and ruffled his hair. "Well, congratulations Goten! Youre stronger than the world champion, kid!" said the announcer, making Goten chuckle.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

 _'Today is Erzas birthday'_ smiled Gohan, as he got out the gift that he bought for her

He flew over to Fairy Tails guild building. and entered it. "Hello everyone!" greeted Gohan the guild members that were decorating the guild hall.

"Hi Gohan!" said Natsu excitedly, waving at his friend/ teacher. After one hour, everything was set and ready, all they had to do is now wait for Erza to enter...

"Shes on her way here!" said Gohan, sensing Erzas ki closing in. The door opened and Erza walked in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERZA!" shouted everyone, startling her. She regained herself and smiled "Thank you!" she said ,jumping for joy.

The party went on as usual, until Gohan decided to make his move. He walked up to Erza, nervous and smiling. "Erza..." said Gohan, catching her attention.

"Yes Gohan?" asked Erza, smiling. "You and i have been a couple for a while now..." said Gohan, getting the attention of a few more people. "Now, let me ask you this question..." said Gohan, revealing a small box in his hand. "Erza Scarlet..." said Gohan, while sitting down on one of his knees. "Will you marry me?"

 **Well that was it for chapter 22! Hope you guys and girls liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23 World tournament

**Chapter 23: World tournament**

* * *

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Everyones mouth dropped to the ground, shocked and surprised at Gohans proposal. Erza got caught off guard by her boyfriends proposal, but she didnt hesitate. "YES!" said Erza, with stars in her eyes. Gohan got up and she jumped into Gohans arms.

"Gohan and Erza sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" Natsu and Trunks began to tease them, but they got interrupted by Erza kicking them. They got sent into a wall and made a large dent.

 _'Worth it...'_ chuckled Trunks and Natsu, getting up. Erza had their back turned to Trunks and Natsu and she was facing Gohan. She walked up to him and engaged with Gohan in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **-Dbz-**

"Alright folks, that was the junior division! Now, its time for the adults to brawl!" said the announcer, making the crowd go wild.

"Our first fight will have a newcomer, named Shin and a world tournament veteran, Krillin! Lets welcome our fighters!" said the announcer, as Krillin and Shin got on top of the ring.

Krillin sensed a strange energy emitting off the short, purple skinned alien with a white mohawk. _'This is going to be difficult...'_ thought Krillin, sensing the Supreme Kais energy.

The Supreme Kai squint his eyes, and smiled at Krillin. "Good luck..." said the Supreme Kai, getting ready to fight Krillin. "Begin!" shouted the announcer, signaling the start of the fight.

Krillin lunged at the Supreme Kai, throwing a right hook at his opponent. The Supreme Kai tilted his head, evading Krillins attack. He lightly punched Krillin in the gut, and sent him flying.

He regained himself, and stopped in mid air. Krillin flew down and landed on the ring 'Hes strong, but he wont expect my next attack...' chuckled Krillin, beginning to charge a kamehameha wave. Supreme Kai looked a tad worried. "What are you doing? That attack will hit the audience!" said the Supreme Kai, but that didnt stop Krillin...

"HA!" shouted Krillin, as he released a large blue wave of energy. The Supreme Kai caught the attack and swatted it away. He glared at Krillin, and the monk started nervously laughing. The Supreme Kai phased out of Krillins sight , making Krillin worried. The Kai appeared in front of Krillin and moved his arms forward, sending Krillin flying into the ground.

"And Shin is the winner!" said the announcer, as Shin left the ring. Krillin got up and joined the gang. "Well, i lost..." said Krillin, dissapointed. Goku patted his best friend on the back, and smiled. "Well, to me you did well!" said Goku, cheering up Krillin a bit. Goku turned around and saw Piccolo with a serious expression on his face.

"Whats wrong Piccolo?" asked Goku, making Piccolo look at him. "Krillin was fighting the Grand Kai..." said Piccolo, shocking everyone. "Are you sure that was the Grand Kai?" asked Vegeta.

"For your information, im the Supreme Kai!" the gang heard a voice behind them, that belonged to the short, purple skinned alien. Next to him stood a tall, red skinned man with wrinkles.

Everyone was surprised, to say the least. _'What would a Supreme Kai be doing here?'_ thought Piccolo. "Well, to answer your question Piccolo, im here to fight a monster named Majin Buu..." said the Supreme Kai, receiving a dumbfounded look from everyone.

"In short, Majin Buus purpose was to eliminate everything. He got sealed by his master, because Buu tried to kill him. Bibidis clone, Babidi, is now on Earth to revive him, and i came here to try to stop that." Said the Supreme Kai. "How strong is this Buu?" asked Goku

"Well, long ago, there were 5 Supreme Kais. Each one was stronger than Freeza by 1000 times. He killed each and every one of them, besides me..." said the Supreme Kai sadly.

'Majin Buu sounds like hed make a decent saiyan...' Thought Vegeta, smirking. The Supreme Kai of time glared at Vegeta. "No he wouldnt Vegeta. He would of wiped out your entire saiyan race with a breath..." said the Supreme Kai, surprising Vegeta.

"So, where is Babidi?" asked Piccolo, making Supreme Kai sigh. "I wish i knew. Hes in his spaceship, but i cant sense him..." said the Supreme Kai.

"The next match will be Majunior versus Kibito!" said the announcer, as Piccolo and Kibito got on top of the ring.

"Show me your true power!" said Kibito, making Piccolo nod. "The moment Piccolo powers up, Spopovitch and Yamu will appear to grab his energy to revive buu..."

"Who are they?" asked Krillin. "They are the humans that Babidi enslaved." answered the Supreme Kai.

"Begin!" said the announcer, and Piccolo started powering up. In the corner of the tournament, Spopovitch and Yamu were surprised at the power that Piccolo was emitting.

"Hes the one..." said Yamu, and Spopovitch nodded. Meanwhile, the Supreme Kai of time brought his hand up and concentrated...

"What are you doing?" asked Goku, concerned. "Trust me on this one..." said the Supreme Kai, making everyone reluctantly agree.

Piccolo stopped powering up, and got ready to fight Kibito. "Are you ready?" asked Piccolo. Kibito looked at Piccolo in shock, but he managed to nod.

"Now!" said Yamu, he and Spopovitch rushed at Piccolo to drain his energy. Piccolo got ready to take them on, but for some reason he couldnt move.

The Supreme Kai restrained Piccolo, for them to take his energy. "Let him go!" said Goku, knowing what was about to happen.

Spopovitch bearhugged Piccolo from behind, and Yamu inserted the energy draining device into Piccolos stomach. Piccolo yelled in pain, as his energy was being drained...

The audience and the z fighters gasped. "We gotta save him!" said Goten, getting ready to fly after Piccolo. "No, dont!" said the Supreme Kai, and everyone glared at him.

"They will take the stolen energy and bring it to Babidis ship! After which, wel locate it and stop Buus revival!" The Supreme Kai defended his actions...

 **-Dbz, the other side of the planet-**

Babidi and Dabura were near their ship, searching for energy to steal. They came across a tall man with black hair that has been frozen in ice.

"What do you think Dabura, should we recruit this... person?" asked Babidi, making Dabura nod. " I sense a strong energy coming off him, he would be a good help." said Dabura, smirking.

"Very well..." said Babidi, laughing...

 **-Dbz, with the z fighters-**

Yamu and Spopovitch finished draining Piccolos energy. They grabbed the device and flew off, laughing. Kibito crouched and put his hands on the unconscious Piccolo, beginning to heal the namek.

"Im going after them... If you dont want to come along, i understand..." said the Supreme Kai, taking off in Spopovitchs and Yamus direction.

"We have to follow him!" said Goku, making Vegeta clear his throat. "Kakarot, dont tell me youre scared of fighting me next!" smirked Vegeta.

"Im not, i just dont want a monster like buu to be revived... Wel have our fight after the tournament!" said Goku, making Vegeta nod.

Kibito finished healing Piccolo, and got up. Piccolo got on his feet and thanked Kibito. "Lets go help your friend..." said Piccolo, taking off in the Supreme Kais direction.

Everyone followed the Supreme Kais lead. "Im happy that all of you have decided to come... Im also thankful for your help, i wouldnt be able to defeat them..." said the Supreme Kai

"You need our help, to defeat them?!" asked Goku, surprised. "No, Spopovitch and Yamu dont concern me... Babidi is my main concern. Who knows what warriors he has under his control..." said the Supreme Kai, worried.

 **-Dbz, with Babadi-**

Dabura carried the frozen warrior to Babadis spaceship. When they were about to enter it, Yamu and Spopovitch landed behind them.

"Master Babadi, we have collected some energy!" said Spopovitch, handing Pui Pui the device. "Good work Yamu and Spopovitch... Your reward will come shortly..." said Babadi, smirking.

Spopovitch began inflating and turned red... after a few seconds he exploded. Yamu was frightened, and began flying away.

"Pui Pui" said Babidi, Pui Pui nodding. He made a gun with his hands and shot out a ki blast at Yamu. It hit the Babidi controled human, and he died...

Babidi entered his space ship with Dabura and Pui Pui, chuckling. The z fighters ,the Supreme Kai and Kibito Kai looked at what happened with shock.

"He killed his own partners!" said Goku, surprised. For some reason, Dabura stopped dead in his tracks. He flew in the direction where the z fighters , Supreme Kai and Kibito kai were hiding. He made his way to Kibito Kai, and put his hand in front of the Kais face. Dabura blasted Kibito, killing him.

Dabura flew up and began laughing. "Kibito!" yelled everyone, looking at the place where their team mate once was. They glared at Dabura and charged at him. Goku threw a kick at Dabura, but he dodged it. Vegeta got behind Dabura and tried to Punch the Demon Prince, but to no avail. Piccolo sent a blast at Dabura, that hit him dead on. Dabura was evidently hurt by the blast, and he spit at Piccolo.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the Supreme Kai, but it was too late. The spit landed on Piccolos turban, and he quickly removed it. After a few seconds the turban began turning into stone. Dabura was dissapointed that Piccolo didnt turn into stone, but he didnt mind it. Babidi transported Dabura into the ship, leaving the z fighters and the Supreme Kai alone.

"Why dont we just blast his ship!?" suggested Vegeta, making the Supreme Kai sigh. "It wont work! Any energy that comes in contact with the ship will speed up Majin Buus ressurection!" said the Supreme Kai, making Vegeta grunt...

 **Well that was it for chapter 23! Let me know what you guys and gals think!**


	24. Chapter 24 Babidis Ship

**Chapter 24:** **Babidis ship**

 **-Dbz, with Babidi-**

The wizard inserted the energy draining device into Majin Buus seal, filling it with energy. His eyes widened after it showed that the seal needed only 25% more energy to ressurect Buu.

"Where did those two get so much energy from?! I guess it was a bad idea to kill them off..." said Babidi, frowning. "I think youve done the right decision master!" said Dabura, trying to cheer up his master.

"Hmph, very well... Unfreeze the person youve brought... Il transport the Supreme Kai and his acquaintances to the ship..." said Babidi, making Dabura nod.

 **-Dbz, with the z fighters and the Supreme Kai-**

"So, Supreme Kai, how do we get in?" asked Goku, landing near Babidis ship. "I dont think theres a way to enter..." said the Supreme Kai.

"How about we try-" *Plop* *to... Huh, this is new..." said Vegeta, looking around his surroundings. "Were inside his ship!" said the Supreme Kai.

Behind them a door began opening, and it revealed an alien similar to Cui. "Hehehe, welcome fellow warriors! Youve arrived at stage one!"

"So, whats stage one?" asked Piccolo, making Pui Pui grin. "Master Babidi is in the bottom level of this ship... We are on the top level, currently known as stage one! And theres no way getting down, unless you beat the warrior that appears at each stage." said Pui Pui.

"Dont even think of advancing to stage two, because unfortunately for you, the first warrior youre going to face, is me!" laughed Pui Pui, irritating Vegeta.

"So, who gets to fight him?" asked Goku, surprising Pui Pui. "How about we decide with a game of rock paper scissors?" asked Vegeta, receiving nods from Piccolo and Goku

 **-Dbz, with Babidi-**

"Master, ive finished unfreezing the warrior." said Dabura, grinning. Babidi nodded and walked up to the person. "Hello, you... Whats your name?" asked Babidi, smirking.

The warrior looked at Babidi, and smirked. "My name is Broly!" said Broly, walking up to the wizard. "Okay then Broly..." chuckled Babidi "Paparapapa!" said Babidi, making Broly clench his head.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Broly, making Dabura laugh. "Isnt it obvious? Hes trying to take control of you!" answered Dabura "I wont let you control me!" said Broly, his headache getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, Broly began levitating, and emitting red electricity. He landed, and had a m symbol on his forehead.

 _'Wow, i feel so much stronger! Il work for this thing, then il kill him when the time is right!_ ' Thought Broly, smirking. "I live to serve master Babidi..." said Broly, making his 'master' smile.

"Good!" chuckled Babidi. "Welcome aboard!" said Babidi "Youl fight the 3 upcoming warriors. Your goal is to inflict as much damage to them as possible, got that?" asked Babidi making Broly nod

 **-Dbz, with the z fighters and the Supreme Kai-**

"Ha! I win!" said Vegeta, smirking. "Wait! Please! You dont really intend to fight him by yourself, do you?" asked the Supreme Kai. Vegeta folded his arms, and said "Of course i do! What other way is there?".

The Supreme Kai blinked twice, and Pui Pui face faulted. He regained himself, and folded his arms. "Hehehe, Master Babidi told me to be very careful, because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous! But youre nothing but a bunch of morons!" said Pui Pui, smirking

"The only moron here is Babidi, he didnt investigate this planet well enoguh, did he? Because if he did, hed know that the most powerful fighter alive is standing right before you!" said Vegeta, making Pui Pui laugh

"You? The most powerful fighter alive?!" asked Pui Pui, laughing. Pui Pui dashed at Vegeta, getting ready to throw a kick at him. Vegeta raised his arm to block the attack, surprising Pui Pui. The alien threw a punch at Vegeta, but the saiyan prince just side stepped it. Pui Pui began his assault with a mixture of punches and kicks, but Vegeta blocked everything with ease. He caught Pui Puis leg and threw him into the spaceships wall, creating a large dent. Pui Pui got up, and began to get continuously get punched in the gut by Vegeta.

 _'This is bad...'_ thought Pui Pui. _"Pui Pui, il transport you to your home planet..."_ said Babidi mentally, giving his minion some hope. Suddenly, the landscape around them changed.

"Its that Babidi... Hes used his magic to change the room... It seems hes trying to give Pui Pui the advantage..." said the Supreme Kai, worryingly

"I see, should be interesting..." said Goku, smiling. "Goku! Its not Vegeta hes giving the advantage!" "I know!" answered Goku.

"Welcome, to my home planet! As youve noticed, the gravity is much different from yours... You wont leave here alive!" said Pui Pui laughing.

Vegeta smirked "Maybe if this was 500 times normal gravity, youd have an advantage... But 10, i dont even feel it!" said Vegeta, shocking Pui Pui.

"Youre bluffing! I know you are!" said Pui Pui, charging at Vegeta. He began his assault, but it was no use. Vegeta placed his hands on Pui Puis chest, and created two ki blasts. They connected with the alien, and created a giant explosion, which killed him...

The Supreme Kai stared wide eyed at Vegeta, surprised at how easily he disposed Pui Pui. The landscape turned back to normal, and now it revealed a hole in the floor.

"This must be the entrance to stage 2..." said Piccolo, looking down the hole. "Come on!" said Goku, jumping into the hole. Piccolo and Vegeta nodded, following Gokus lead. The Supreme Kai followed them and jumped down too...

 **-Dbz, with Babadi-**

"Well, Pui Pui died... And he didnt even scratch his opponent!" said Babidi, dissapointed. "Yakon, youre up next! Dont dissapoint me!" said Babidi, making the tall green monster nod.

 **-Dbz, with the gang-**

The door opened behind the gang, and a giant green monster appeared. "Oh yummy! Who do i eat first?!" asked Yakon, making everyone sweatdrop. "So, Piccolo, rock paper scissors?" asked Goku, receiving a nod from Piccolo.

"1 2 3! 1 2 3! I win..." said Goku, slightly dissapointed. Goku walked up to Yakon and examined him "Why do i have to fight this guy? He looks dumb to me..." said Goku, infuriating Yakon a bit.

"I know that monster... I know who he is! His name is Yakon" said the Supreme Kai. "Hes one of the most feared creatures in the universe! And hes extremely strong! I dont think Goku will be able to beat him on his own..." said the Supreme Kai, only getting a 'hmph' from Vegeta.

Yakon charged at Goku, beginning to throw punches at the saiyan. Goku dodged everything with mild difficulty, until Yakon scratched Goku. They both landed on the ground, Gokus gi got ripped by Yakons attack. "Oh wow, that was close!" said Goku. Suddenly, everything became dark...

"Who turned off the lights?" asked Goku, walking around cautiously. "Welcome, to the planet of darkness!" said Yakon, as he began to charge at Goku. To Yakons surprise, Goku dodged his attack and threw a kick at the monster. The attack connected, and Yakon was sent flying. Goku got behind Yakon and brought his hands down on his hands, sending the monster crashing to the ground.

"Can any of you tell whats going on?" asked the Supreme Kai, not being able to sense the two fighters. "Kakarots winning!" answered Vegeta, 'spectating' the fight.

Yakon by now had trouble standing... "You can see... in the dark?" asked a curious Yakon, receiving a chuckle from Goku. "No, but then i dont really need to! I can sense your movements by the subtle vibrations in the air. Oh yeah, i can smell where you are too!" answered Goku, surprising Yakon. "However, i do have one way i can see you... Like this!" said Goku, clenching his fists. His hair turned gold, and his eyes turned jade. Goku turned Mssj in front of Yakon.

Yakon was staring at Goku wide- eyed. "Yakon, come out you stinky! Ive seemed to find my spare flashlight, see?" said Goku, making Yakon chuckle.

"Well done, so youve fixed so that i can no longer hide in the dark!" said Yakon, smiling. _'Hmmm, i wonder why hes so calm...'_ thought Goku, before Yakon opened his mouth

He began sucking in the light that Goku was generating, getting stronger and stronger. "What is he doing?" said Goku, having a hard time standing.

Yakon stopped sucking in the light that Goku was generating. Goku reverted back to his base form... "Oh no, everything went dark again!" said Goku.

"Yummy!" smiled Yakon. "Ive never eaten such a rich and brilliant amount of light before!" said Yakon, chuckling.

"Yakon is a type of monster which absorbs light energy... The energy that Goku emitted as a super saiyan is a delicacy to him!" said the Supreme Kai, worried.

"That was really tasty! I want some more of that light! Give me some more of it, now!" said Yakon, staring at Goku. _'So, he eats light?'_ Thought Goku, smirking

"Hey big guy, are you ready for the second course?" asked Goku "Yes!" answered Yakon, excited to eat more light. Goku turned mssj again, and Yakon began to absorb more light.

"What is that clown doing?" asked Vegeta, looking at Goku. After a few minutes of absorbing, Yakon was full. "Here I go!" thought Goku, turning into a super saiyan 2. The light that Goku emitted was too much for Yakon, and the green monster exploded...

 **Well, that was it for chapter 24! Tell me what you guys and gals think!**


	25. Chapter 25 The Legendary Super Saiyan

**Chapter 25: Legendary Super Saiyan unleashed**

 **-Dbz, with the z fighters and Supreme Kai-**

After defeating Yakon, the group jumped down to stage 3, where they were greeted by Dabura...

"So, who am i going to kill?" smirked Dabura, getting in his fighting stance. "I guess its my turn..." said Piccolo, cracking his neck.

 _"Dabura, to revive Buu, wel need to have the spaceship intact..."_ said Babidi telepathically to Dabura. "Yes, i understand master." said Dabura, smirking.

 _"Any preferences?"_ asked Babidi. "A planet similar to this one, i dont want an unfair advantage" said Dabura, making Babidi chuckle.

 _"Very well, as you wish... Paparapapa!"_ said Babidi, making the landscape around them change. "Well then, lets begin, shall we?" said Dabura, flying up.

Piccolo nodded, and flew up. He rushed at Dabura, and threw a kick at him. He blocked the upcoming attack, and retorted with a powerful punch. The attack connected, and Piccolo had the air knocked out of him. Dabura then kicked Piccolo, sending him flying into the water.

 _'Just what i needed'_ Smirked Piccolo, as he began charging a blast. He lowered his ki so that Dabura couldnt detect him, and threw a ki blast at Dabura from down under. Dabura saw the blast and swatted it away. Piccolo rushed at Dabura from behind and threw the strongest kick he could muster. Dabura was sent flying, and he crushed into a mountain.

The demon king flew up, with a smug expression. "Not bad namekian, but you dont compare to my full power!" said Dabura, beginning to power up. Piccolo took off his weighted clothes, and began powering up too.

"Should be interesting!" said Goku, eager so see Piccolo fight at full power. Piccolo and Dabura stopped powering up after reaching their full power. Dabura began to slash the air with his claws, creating a sharp streak of energy lines, directing them towards Piccolo. Piccolo dodged the attacks with minor difficulty, beginning to spam ki blasts at Dabura. The demon king dodged them without trying, and laughed. "If thats the best youve got?" taunted Dabura, making Piccolo smirk. "Nope" answered Piccolo, bringing his arms together.

"Hellzone Grenade!" shouted Piccolo, as the blasts that Dabura dodged came at the demon king from behind. Dabura was caught off guard, and got hit by Piccolos attack. After the smoke cleared, Dabura had a considerate amount of minor wounds and some moderate ones. Dabura materialised a sword in his hand, and lunged at Piccolo.

Dabura started swinging his sword at the namekian, forcing Piccolo on the defensive. Eventually, Dabura slashed Piccolos arm off. Piccolo screamed from the pain, and flew back.

Dabura landed on the ground and began laughing. "You might as well give up now!" said Dabura, becoming confident. Piccolo smirked, and focused his ki into one point. A new, fresh arm replaced the one that Dabura had cut off. The demon king stared wide eyed at the namekian, surprised...

"Grrrr..." said Dabura, flying up. "This should finish you off!" said Dabura, beginning to throw ki blasts in Piccolos direction. After about 50 attacks thrown, the demon king flew down, panting. He landed on the ground, and smirked. "Special beam cannon!" Dabura heard a familiar voice behind him. He then sensed a sharp pain in his back, and his chest.

The special beam cannon went through Daburas chest, creating a hole in it. "D-damn it!" yelled Dabura, spitting out blood. Piccolo landed near Dabura, looking at the demon king.

"Even... if you have... defeated me... someone stronger will come along, and finish the job!" said Dabura, putting his hand over the hole in his chest.

 **-Dbz, with Babidi-**

"Dabura!" shrieked Babidi, seeing his most loyal servant died. "This cant be happening! We only need 5% more energy to revive Buu" said Babidi, worryingly. He then glanced at Broly, and smirking.

"Broly, youre my last hope! Please gather 5% more energy!" begged Babidi, making Broly nod. "Good..." chuckled Babidi, beginning to turn the landscape back to normal.

 **-Dbz, with the Z fighters and the Supreme Kai-**

Dabura fell to the ground, dead from bleeding out. "So much for the demon king..." said Piccolo.

They were back at the ship again, and waited for the hatch to the final stage to open. "Why isnt Babidi opening the hatch?" asked Goku, looking at the hatch.

"Remember when Dabura said that someone stronger will come?" asked Piccolo, making everyone nod. "I guess hes bringing out his 'trump card'" said Piccolo, making the Supreme Kai worry.

The door behind them began opening. Out of it, walked out a tall man with long, black spiky hair reaching his mid back. He also had an M symbol on his forehead. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo were shocked, as they recognized the warrior in front of them.

 _'BROLY?!'_ shouted mentally everyone, besides the Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai looked at Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo, noticing them slightly scared. ' _If they had this reaction towards the warrior in front of them, i cant even begin to imagine his power...'_ thought the Supreme Kai, looking at Broly.

Broly raised his eyes and saw Goku. "K-Kakarot!" said Broly, staring with anger at Goku. Broly turned ssj and rushed at Goku, throwing a punch. _"Woah Woah Woah! Wait for me to transport you out of here!"_ Said Babidi mentally to Broly, but he didnt stop...

Goku reacted fast enough and turned mssj. He dodged Brolys attack, and Broly punched a hole through the ship. Their landscape changed, and they were on the world tournament arena.

"Uhm, the world tournaments over, could you guys get off the arena? Because if you dont, youl have to face the champ!" yelled Mr Satan, being confident as usual.

Broly backhanded Mr Satan , and the 'world champion' flew through a wall. Broly then threw a powerful ki attack at Goku, which Goku blocked. Broly put much more power into the attack, and Goku got sent back and flew towards the audience. The blast exploded, and killed a lot of people. Goku flew out the smoke, angry at Broly. "Broly, Il never forgive you!" shouted Goku, kicking Broly.

Everyone started evacuating the Arena. After a few minutes, the arena was empty. "Il try to get Broly as far away as i can! Vegeta, come with me! Piccolo and the Supreme Kai, stop Babidi from ressurecting Buu!" said Goku, making everyone nod.

"Good luck Goku..." said the Supreme Kai, as he and Piccolo flew off in the direction of Babidis ship. "I know you want me Broly!" said Goku, infuriating Broly. Broly flew at Goku, and Goku began flying away, Vegeta following suit.

Goku stopped flying, and landed in a desert. Broly caught up with Goku, and landed near him. Goku punched Broly in the gut, making him double over in pain. He then threw a roundhouse kick at the taller saiyan, sending him back. Broly got really angry, and blew Goku back. Broly began powering up, ascending to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Goku tried to stop his ascension by throwing a quickly charged kamehameha wave at Broly, but it had no effect...

Vegeta landed near Goku, and went Mssj. "So, Kakarot, i see you messed this one up..." said Vegeta, looking at Broly ascend. After the blinding light settled, there stood broly, with his pupils dissapeared, his hair a yellow green color, and his height being about ten feet. Broly began laughing, and pointed at Goku "Il paint this place with your blood!" said Broly, with a menacing smirk on his face.

Goku and Vegeta lunged at Broly, and began their assault. Broly had a difficult time blocking the upcoming barrage of attacks... Broly formed a ki blast in his hand and threw it at the two saiyans. Goku and Vegeta dodged the attack, and Broly got behind them. The Legendary super saiyan elbowed Goku, sending him spiraling to the ground. He then kicked Vegeta, sending him in Gokus direction. Goku got up, but Vegeta collided with him, both of them falling to the ground. Vegeta got up and stared at Broly. "Kakarot, we have to ascend! We wont be able to beat him like this!" said Vegeta, powering up. Goku got up, nodding. Both Goku and Vegeta ascended to super saiyan two, and charged at Broly...

 **-Dbz, with The Supreme Kai and Piccolo-**

The Supreme Kai and Piccolo landed behind Babidi, startling the wizard. "Youre too late!" chuckled Babidi, pointing at Majin Buus seal. "It already has enough power to unleash Buu, both of you are too late!" said Babidi, smirking.

"Quickly! We have to stop it!" said the Supreme Kai, charging a powerful ki blast. Piccolo nodded and began charging his light grenade attack. The Supreme Kai and Piccolo unleashed both of their attacks, making them collide with the seal...

After the smoke settled, the seal remained in place, relatively unharmed.

 **-Dbz, with Goku and Vegeta-**

After Goku and Vegeta ascended to super saiyan two, the fight was pretty one sided. Goku threw a punch at Broly, which connected with Broly. Vegeta began kicking Broly, enraging the Legendary Super Saiyan.

 _'NO! I WONT LOOSE TO KAKAROT AGAIN!'_ shouted mentally Broly, having enough. He began yelling, with his fists clenched. He sent super saiyan 2 Goku and Vegeta back with the sheer magnitude of the wind that he created. "Kakarot, what is he doing?!" asked Vegeta, looking at Broly. "I dont know, it looks like hes ascending!" said Goku, gaping in awe.

The whole Earth shook under Brolys might. Broly finished yelling, and there he stood, with his hair standing up straight, and green lightning surrounding him...

 **Well, that was it for chapter 25! Give me feedback on what you guys thought!**


	26. Chapter 26 Buus resurrection

**Chapter 26: Buus resurrection**

 **-Dbz, with Goku and Vegeta-**

Goku and Vegeta were shocked at how strong Broly had become. "Kakarot, this is bad!" said Vegeta, grunting. "I know Vegeta!" said Goku.

"KAKAROT!" shouted Broly, as he lunged himself at Goku. Broly threw a quick and mighty punch which connected with Gokus gut. Goku spat some blood out , making Broly laugh.

Vegeta extends his arm and begins charging up a ki blast. "Big bang attack!" shouted Vegeta, throwing the small ki blast at Broly. Broly, confident in himself, stood in one place. A giant explosion occurred upon contact. "Take that!" said Vegeta, smirking. When the smoke settled, it revealed Broly, standing there completely unharmed

Vegeta was surprised that his big bang attack didnt even scratch the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly began laughing "What was that?" mocked Broly, tampering with Vegetas temper. "Grr...!" said Vegeta, charging at Broly. He punched Brolys chin, and it barely budged!

Broly chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Vegeta. He put the pressure on the saiyan prince, and Vegeta began yelling. Broly sensed an upcoming attack, and tilted his head at the last moment. It cut some of his hair off, and it made Broly turn his attention to his attacker. As it turned out, Goku threw a kienzan at Broly.

Broly let go of Vegeta and threw him to the side. "If youre in such a hurry to die Kakarot, you could of just asked!" said Broly, glaring at Goku.

 **-Dbz, with the Supreme Kai and Piccolo** -

Majin Buus seal opened, and it revealed nothing. "No! This cant be!" shrieked Babidi in rage."Majin Buu! Come out!" yelled Babidi, but to no avail

"Youve lost this battle Babidi!" said the Supreme Kai, relieved. Piccolo then sensed something forming above him. He looked up and saw pink smoke.

"Youre wrong! Something did come out!" said Piccolo, pointing at the pink smoke. When the smoke turned into a human- like shape, a pink, fat monster made out of bubble gum appeared. "Buu!" said Buu, happily. Piccolo and Supreme Kai looked at Buu, being on guard. _'Hes not that strong yet, but i sense great power inside him...'_ thought Piccolo, worryingly.

"Buu, is that... you?" asked Babidi, looking at Buu wide eyed. "Yeah, me Buu!" said Buu, showing Babidi his tongue. "Do you remember Bibidi?" asked Babidi, making Buu nod.

"Well, im your daddy now" said Babidi, smirking. "Your first task will be to kill the green bean and the kai!" said Babidi, pointing at Piccolo and the Supreme Kai.

Buu nodded, and began making his way towards them. Buu kept saying "Me eat you up! Me eat you up!" happily, making Babidi sweatdrop. Piccolo grabbed ahold of the Supreme Kai and began flying away. "Are you sure that wel get away?!" asked the Supreme Kai, looking behind him. "I dont know, but theres a chance..." said Piccolo, beginning to fly even faster.

Majin Buu appeared in front of Piccolo and laughed. "You fast, but Buu faster!" said the bubble gum monster, before bringing his fist down on Piccolo. The Supreme Kai reacted fast enough and got out of the namekians grip. Piccolo faceplanted into the ground, and began laying there. The Supreme Kai stared in shock as Piccolo was knocked out. He then looked at Majin Buu with fear. "Buu, do you remember me?" asked the Supreme Kai, making Buu nod. "Down down!" said Buu, punching the Supreme Kai. He began flying away, eventually regaining himself. Majin Buu charged at the Supreme Kai, but the Supreme Kai extended his hands, and sent an invisible ki blast at Buu. Buu got pushed back by a few inches, but he was unharmed, much to the Supreme Kais dismay.

Buu recreated the Supreme Kais attack, and sent the Supreme Kai whirling into the ground. The Supreme Kai landed, barely conscious. He had a hard time getting up due to being fatigued from Majin Buus attacks. "Whats wrong Supreme Kai, sleeping on the job?!" mocked Babidi, smirking. "Special beam Cannon!" yelled a voice behind Buu. Buu got impaled by Piccolos makonkosappo, leaving a large hole in the demons chest.

"No! Buu! Are you going to be okay?" worried Babidi, examining the hole in Majin Buus chest. Buu began regenerating, sealing the hole in his chest. Piccolo stared wide eyed at Buu _'Is this thing immortal?'_ wondered mentally Piccolo, looking at Buu. Buu turned around, and smirked evilly. He phased out of sight, making Piccolo tense up. Buu appeared in front of the namekian, throwing a powerful ki blast. Piccolo was engulfed by the attack, and went flying in the blasts direction...

 **-Dbz, with Goku and Vegeta-**

Goku and Vegeta stood, covered in bruises and cuts. However, Broly only had a few scratches on him. He laughed as he made his way towards the two saiyans. "So, Kakarot, any last words?" asked Broly, smirking. The Supreme Kai teleported behind Broly and kicked him as hard as he could. Due to Broly dropping his guard, he went flying.

"Supreme Kai!" said Goku, surprised to see him. "No time to explain! Majin Buu has been revived and hes headed this way!" said the Supreme Kai, worryingly. As if on cue, Majin Buu appeared behind the Supreme Kai. Broly flew back to the group of fighters, with an extra vein on his forehead. Buu smiled and pointed at Broly. "Ohhhh, you look strong! Buu play with you!" said Buu, chuckling. Broly examined the new fighter in front of him, and began laughing. Buu had some smoke coming out of his earholes, as he made his way towards Broly. He threw a punch, which Broly blocked. Broly threw a ki blast at Buu, and it connected with the bubble gum monster.

"Grab onto me!" said the Supreme Kai, making Vegeta Goku and Vegeta put their hands on the Supreme Kais shoulder. Supreme Kai teleported both of the saiyans to the Sacred World of the Kais. He was greeted by Kibito, but this time the Supreme Kais assistant had a hale on top of him.

"Master, are you sure that it was a great idea to bring these mortals here?" asked Kibito, eyeing Goku and Vegeta. "Im sure its a good one, besides, they may be strong enough to pull out the Z sword." said the Supreme Kai, surprising Kibito.

 **-Dbz, with Broly-**

Broly laughed as Buu fell to the ground from his ki blasts. "Broly, what are you doing?!" shrieked Babidi, making Broly turn his attention to the wizard. "What does it look like im doing?" smirked Broly, making Babidi huff. "I command you to-" "No, you dont!" said Broly, before blasting Babidis head off, killing the wizard. Buu saw what happened, and pouted. "Me wanted to kill him!" said Buu, glaring at Broly. Broly chuckled "Well, you snooze you loose!" said Broly, enraging Buu. Buu then had a lot of smoke coming out of his ear holes...

Clenching his fists, Buu was surrounded by a purple aura. **"Me mad now... Big... Power..."** said Majin Buu , his voice becoming more deep. Broly was surprised at how much Majin Buus ki began to grow. "What is this?" asked Broly, taking a step back. With one final yell, Buu engulfed Broly in a purple aura. After the aura settled, Broly stood there, wounded. _'This creatures powering up process has caused more more damage than Kakarot and Vegeta combined!'_ Thought Broly, glaring at Buu. Broly then began his assault, punching and kicking Buu, leaving dents in Majin Buus body. The Legendary Super Saiyan finished his barrage with a fully charged omega blaster. The attack connected with Buu, and created a giant explosion. After the smoked settled, Buu was missing half of his head and his whole body was covered in large dents. Buu focused, and regenerated all of his wounds...

 **-Dbz, with Piccolo-**

Piccolo woke up, in a crater. He was in a middle of a forest, and the last thing that he remembered was being engulfed by Buus blast. _'Ive got to warn everyone! I cant sense Gokus, Vegetas or the Supreme Kais ki, and Majin Buu seems to be stronger than ever... Hes also fighting.. Broly?!_ ' Thought Piccolo, as he made his way towards the lookout.

He landed on the lookout, where he was greeted by the z fighters, including Chi Chi, Bulma, the Ox king and Dende. "Oh wow! Let me heal you!" said Dende, walking up to Piccolo. After he healed Piccolo, the taller namekian told everyone what happened so far. "But, what about Goku and Vegeta?" asked Bulma and Chi Chi, making Piccolo stiffen up.

"I... Dont know what happened to them..." said Piccolo, frowning. Chi Chi and Bulma tensed up, making them frown too... _'I hope you are alright, Goku/Vegeta...'_ Thought Chi Chi and Bulma, not wanting to loose their husbands.

"So, Piccolo, what do we do now?" asked Krillin, slightly scared. "I suppose we can train the boys in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber!" said Piccolo, receiving glares from Chi Chi and Bulma. "Ive upgraded the chamber so that it can have up to 4 people now!" said Dende, making Piccolo nod. "Good work Dende..." said Piccolo, walking up to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goten and Trunks...

 **That was it for chapter 26! Sorry it took me so long to write it, ive been so busy . ...**


	27. Chapter 27 Preparation

**Chapter 27: Preparation**

 **-Dbz, with Goku and Vegeta-**

"Thank you for healing us Kibito!" said Goku, in his usual cheerful tone. Kibito nodded, and made his way towards the Z sword plateau.

" Follow me" said the Supreme Kai, making Goku and Vegeta nod. They made their way to the location of the Z sword. "This is where the Z sword is embedded." said the Supreme Kai.

"Whats so special about this sword?" asked Vegeta, making Kibito frown. "Well, the Z sword was rumored to give its wielder immense power, but no one has been able to extract it yet..." said the Supreme Kai, making Vegeta smirk.

"And you want us to extract it?" asked Goku, making the Supreme Kai nod. "Stand back Kakarot, let me do it!" said Vegeta, crouching. He grabbed a hold of the sword, and tried to pull it out, but it wouldnt budge...

"Maybe you should go super saiyan first..." suggested Goku, forcing a vein to form on Vegetas forehead. "I know!" said Vegeta, before going super saiyan and trying again...

"While your companion is trying to pull out the Z sword from the plateau, i have other training in mind for you." said the Supreme Kai, interesting Goku.

"Oh boy! What will the training be about?" asked Goku, eager to see what the Supreme Kai has up his sleeve. The Supreme Kai smiled "Just grab my shoulder Goku..." said the Supreme Kai, making Goku nod. Both of them disappeared, leaving only Kibito and Vegeta.

"Dont worry, you cant free it." smirked Kibito, mocking Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and glared at Kibito, making the Supreme Kais assistant shut up.

 **-Dbz, with Goku and The Supreme Kai-**

Supreme Kai and Goku appeared on a giant planet that was covered in plants and flowers. "Supreme Kai, where are we?" asked Goku, examining his surroundings.

"Were in the upper world Goku." answered the Supreme Kai. "Oh, so were in heaven!" said Goku, realizing where he was. The Supreme Kai nodded, and began leading Goku to the person that he will train under.

"Good luck Goku..." said the Supreme Kai, before returning to the Sacred world of the kais. _'Why didnt the Supreme Kai introduce me to this guy? I hope hes friendly...'_ thought Goku, looking at the person in front of him.

The person had a very similar appearance to Goku. The only difference is that he had darker skin and a scar on his left was also wearing a dark blue and green armor, similar to the one Friezas soldiers wore. The man walked up to Goku and examined him. "Uhm, hello mister." said Goku, making the person smirk. "You certainly have your mothers attitude, but you inherited my looks." chuckled the man, making Goku raise his eyebrow. "Who are you? And whats your name?" asked Goku.

"My name is Bardock. And im your father." answered Bardock, surprising Goku. " Oh wow!" said Goku, excitingly. "But why are you dead?" asked Goku, making Bardock sigh.

He told Goku everything, how he served Frieza, how he sent Goku off to Earth and tried to stop Frieza from destroying planet Vegeta. "I understand now!" said Goku, making Bardock nod. "So, are you ready for you training?" asked Bardock, making Goku nod. "But first, show me what for far can you ascend." said Bardock, making Goku nod. He first turned mssj, and then ssj2.

Bardock smirked. "Good work son, but can you ascend past level 2?" asked Bardock, making Goku shake his head. "Let me show you how to ascend, so that you can do it too..." said Bardock, ascending into ssj and ssj2. He then clenched his fists, and began powering up. His eyebrows dissapeared and his hair grew to bardocks waist.

"Wow..." is all that Goku managed to say. _'So thats what super saiyan 3 looks like!'_ thought Goku, smiling. Bardock reverted back to his base form, and got in his fighting stance.

"Come at me with all you got son!" said Bardock, making Goku nod. He reverted back to his base form and lunged at his dad...

 **-Dbz, with Vegeta-**

Vegeta eventually extracted the sword from the plateau. _'This thing is pretty heavy! I guess il train with it...'_ thought Vegeta, smirking. He began swinging the sword around, surprising Kibito at how easily Vegeta adapted to the Legendary Z sword.

The Supreme Kai appeared next to Kibito and was delighted that Vegeta was handling the Z sword. _'They may defeat Majin Buu after all...'_ thought the Supreme Kai, looking at Vegeta train. 'But just in case, il have to look up one thing...' thought the Supreme Kai, as he dissapeared again.

 _'This time, I will surpass you Kakarot!'_ laughed Vegeta, as he continued to swing his sword at an imaginary opponent, faster and faster.

 **-Dbz, with Broly and Buu-**

Broly continued to keep Buu at bay. The fight between the two was evenly matched, Broly kept blasting Buu, and the bubble gum monster kept regenerating. Combined with Brolys constantly growing Ki, it should give Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks enough time to train.

Broly was now jumping on Buus body, continuing to splatter Buus contents all over the place. After he finished, he charged an omega blaster, which decimated the area. "I suppose in the end, trash will be trash!" laughed Broly, thinking that he finally defeated Buu.

He then began flying away, until he felt a strong purple ki blast that was sent in his direction. He dodged the blast and turned back, looking at who dared to send that attack. As Broly expected, Buu stood levitated not too far away from him, completely unharmed. "Youre really annoying!" said Broly, irritated by Buu constantly coming back. But this time, due to Buus rage, he became a bit stronger. Broly threw a mighty punch at Buu, which connected. To Brolys surprise, Buu almost didnt budge. He then followed up with a kick, but it was intercepted by Buu.

Broly gritted his teeth, knowing that his opponent was stronger then him by this point. Buu punched Broly, sending the Legendary Super Saiyan flying. While Broly was flying away, Buu tore off a piece of him, and threw it at Broly. Broly regained himself, but was caught off guard by Buus piece tying up him. Broly fell to the ground, not being able to get out of Buus trap. Buu landed on Broly, making the Legendary Super Saiyan grunt. He began punching Brolys face repeatedly, drawing blood from Broly.

Broly was knocked unconscious by Buus attack. and reverted back to his base form. Buu laughed, as he picked up Broly. "Me won!" exclaimed Buu happily, finally beating Broly. He then threw Brolys body into the sky and threw a ki blast at him. The ki blast exploded, making Brolys body hit the ground. Buu began walking away, thinking that Broly had died.

* * *

"This is really bad!" said Dende, sensing that Broly had lost. "Majin Buu will not terrorize the planet..." said Krillin, worried.

"I hope that Goku and Vegeta will be able to take down that monster..." said Dende, scared.

 **-21 Hours Later...-**

-Dbz, with Vegeta-

Vegeta continued swinging the Z sword, with much more ease then before. "Hey Vegeta!" said the Supreme Kai, making Vegeta turn his attention to the Supreme Kai. "What do you want?" asked Vegeta, in an annoyed tone. "How about we test the Z sword?" asked the Supreme Kai, making Vegeta nod. The Supreme Kai materialised a cube, that was made out of katchin, the hardest metal in the universe.

"Ready!" said Vegeta, making the Supreme Kai throw the cube at Vegeta. Vegeta tried slicing the cube, but the Z sword broke in half! Vegeta ducked, not wanting to get hit by the upcoming cube.

"T-t-The Z sword!" said both the Supreme Kai and Kibito kai. 'The strongest blade ever!" said Kibito, shocked. "I guess its now the z dagger!" chuckled Vegeta, tossing whats left of the Z sword aside.

"B-but , it said who ever wields it, will have to greatest power in the universe!" said the Supreme Kai, shacking. "I guess the legend is a bit exaggerated. Although, it did make me stronger." said Vegeta, believing the legend slightly.

"I guess its possible... Youre power has definately increased from handling it, youre now almost as strong as Goku!" said the Supreme Kai, calming down. Vegeta didnt like it when someone compared his power to his rival, but the Supreme Kai was right.

"And if you think about it, the sword would be useless against Majin Buus regeneration..." said Vegeta, making the Supreme Kai nod. "Quiet!" they heard an elderly voice behind them, making the Supreme Kai and Kibito stiffen up.

"Ah, much better!" said the person, who looked similar to the Supreme Kai, but looked much older. "Who are you?" asked Vegeta, surprised to see someone else.

"Who? me? Check out my and the Supreme Kais hairstyle, youngster! Im an older kai, 15 generations older than Supreme Kai!" said the old kai, surprising the Supreme Kai.

 **Well, that was it for chapter 27! Let me know what all of you think!**


	28. Chapter 28: Preparations continue

**Chapter 28: Preparations continue.**

 **-Dbz, with Vegeta-**

"15... generations?" asked the Supreme Kai, making Old kai nod. "The reason why i was in the z sword..." the Old Kai put his hands behind his back, and smirked. "Is because he feared that i would stop him with my powers!" said the Old Kai, stretching.

"What kind of powers do you have?" asked Vegeta, making the Old Kai grin. "I can unlock someones potential!" answered the Old Kai, while staring at Vegeta. "Unfortunately for you, you don't have any hidden potential left!" said the Old Kai, making Vegeta grunt.

Goku appeared next to Vegeta, with two fingers placed on his forehead. "Hey everyone!" said Goku in his usual cheerful manner. "Ah, Goku! Welcome back! How was your training?" asked the Supreme Kai, making Vegeta glance in his direction.

"It was great! I got stronger, and learned to ascend past super saiyan 2!" exclaimed Goku, while giving a thumbs up. "But the downside is that its so hard to control!" said Goku, scratching his neck.

Vegeta looked at Goku, surprised. "Can you show me?" asked Vegeta, making Goku nod. "Wait! Try showing off somewhere else!" said the Old Kai, but Goku didnt hear him.

He turned super saiyan 2, skipping the first level. He then clenched his fists, and concentrated. Sparks of electricity began surrounding Goku. The saiyan created huge gusts of wind. The Old Kai was blown away, and Kibito followed suit.

"Unreal..." said Vegeta, surprised at Gokus increase of power. Goku began yelling, as his hair began growing. With one final yell, he transformed into a super saiyan 3.

"This is a super saiyan 3." said Goku in a much deeper voice than before. Suddenly, Goku dropped out of super saiyan three, and stumbled forward, his knee keeping him from falling.

"Goku, are you okay?" asked the Supreme Kai, wide eyed. Goku nodded, and got up. "I told you, the form is really hard to maintain!" said Goku, chuckling.

Kibito and the Old Kai got up. "Kids have no respect towards their elders!" ranted the Old Kai, dusting himself off. "Sorry Elder Kai!" said Goku, earning a grunt from the Old Kai.

"Goku, Vegeta." said the Supreme Kai, getting both of the saiyan warriors attention. "While the both of you were training, i talked to the Metamorese, about fusion. They taught me a technique which allows two separate entities to fuse!" said the Supreme Kai. "Perhaps, you and Vegeta..."

"Under no circumstances il be fusing with Kakarot!" said Vegeta, cutting off the Supreme Kai and folding his arms. The Supreme Kai sighed, giving Goku an idea.

"If you dont want to fuse, i guess we should teach the technique to Goten and Trunks!" said Goku, cheering the Supreme Kai up a bit. "Supreme Kai, can you show us the technique?" asked Goku, making the Supreme Kai nod.

The Supreme Kai demonstrated the fusion technique with Kibito. "Are there any cons to the fusion?" asked Goku. _'The technique itself looks like ballet dancing!'_ thought Vegeta, earning a stare from the Supreme Kai.

"Well, the fusion lasts 30 minutes, and you have to have the same power level to fuse." said the Supreme Kai, making Goku nod. "Well, im going to Earth! Vegeta, wanna come?" asked Goku, making the saiyan prince nod. "Wait!" they heard a voice behind them, belonging to the Elder Kai.

"If the Metamorese fusion fails, then do the potara fusion!" said the Old Kai, pointing at his earrings. "These earrings will allow the both of you to fuse, making you much stronger than the Metamorese fusion." said the Old Kai. "Can you two youngsters take off one earring?" asked the Old Kai, making Kibito and the Supreme Kai nod.

They took off one of their earrings, and they began moving towards each other. "Kibito! I cant stop it!" said the Supreme Kai, fearful of what might happen next. Upon touching, both of their bodies began glowing, blinding everyone. After the light settled, there stood a figure the height of Kibito, and with the features of the Supreme Kai.

Kibito Kai examined himself, and grinned. "I feel much stronger!" cheered Kibito Kai, making the Old Kai chuckle. "By the way, the fusion is permanent." laughed the Old Kai, shocking the new formed fusion. "Oh... Some Old Kai humor huh?" asked Kibito Kai, making Old kai sheepishly nod.

"I guess wel use it as a last resort." said Goku, making Vegeta for once agree with him. "Kibito Kai, stay here, youl teleport to Earth when the fusion dance fails, and youl give them the earring." explained the Old Kai, Kibito Kai nodding.

"So, i guess its goodbye for now!" said Goku, while Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bye Vegeta and Goku! Goodluck!" said Kibito Kai, before the two saiyans teleported to Earth.

"So, youngster, want to see what they will do?" asked Old Kai, while pointing at a crystal ball. Kibito Kai nodded, and sat next to the Old Kai.

 **-Dbz, Earth, Dendes lookout-**

Goku and Vegeta appeared on Dendes lookout. Chi Chi and Bulma smiled, knowing that their husbands were alive and well.

"Goku! Vegeta! Good thing that the both of you are alive!" said Dende, not losing hope. "Where were the two of you?" asked Krillin, making Goku chuckle.

"Well, we received some special training from the Supreme Kai, and we learned a new technique that we would like to show the kids!" explained Goku. "Where are they?" asked Goku.

"Well, Piccolo and the kids are training in the hyperbolic time chamber." said Dende, making Goku nod. "Okay! Il see you soon!" said Goku, waving at everyone while running towards the doors of the HBTC.

 **-Dbz, with Buu-**

Buu flew away from where he fought Broly, and stumbled upon a mansion that had a sign with the word ***SATAN*.  
**  
He landed near the door, and was met by two guards. "Who are you? What business do you have here?" asked one of the guards, getting on Majin Buus bad side already.

"Buu turn you into candy!" said Buu, as he launched a purple beam from his tentacle at the guard, turning him into a jawbreaker. The other guard looked terrified, and began running away. Buu did the same thing, and ate the candy. He then downed the door, and entered Mr Satans mansion. He was met by more guards, and he transformed them into candy too...

"Dad, what was that?" a girl, about Gohans age asked her father. "I dont know sweetie, but il go downstairs to check it out..." said Hercule, going downstairs.

"What happ..." Mr Satan looked at the scene before him, a pink, fat bubble gum monster downed his doors and was eating candy. Majin Buu saw Hercule, and pointed his head tentacle at Mr Satan.

"Do you wont want to be a cookie, or crackers and cheese?" asked Buu, smiling. Hercules eyes turned into small dots, his heartbeat quickening. "Uhm, i didnt come here to ... get eaten! How about i bring you something from the kitchen?" asked Hercule. Majin Buu thought for a bit.

Smiling, he asked "Is it tasty?". "It will be the best food youl ever have!" answered Mr Satan, running to the kitchen. He got out a box of chocolates and opened it in front of Buu.

"T-there!" said Mr Satan, showing Majin Buu the chocolates. Buu took one, and sniffed it. He then put it in his mouth, swallowing the chocolate. He reached out for another chocolate, then another, then another...

 _'Wow, look at him go! Why dont these chocolates kill him? Each one has enough cyanide to kill a water buffalo!'_ thought Mr Satan, looking at how Buu gobbled down the chocolates with ease.

"This*chew* is better *crunch* then human candy!" said Majin Buu, finishing the chocolates. "W-wait! I have one more thing! Please wait here!" said Hercule, as he ran upstairs.

Hercule entered the room, where his daughter Videl resided. "What was it dad?" asked Videl, as Hercule searched for an old gameboy. "Sweetie, i want you not to leave your room at all..." said Mr Satan, fear evident in his voice. "But, why?" asked his daughter, makng Mr Satan sigh.

"Videl, sweetie, just listen to daddy!" said Mr Satan, making his daughter nod. He went downstairs and gave the gameboy to Buu. "You just push buttons, and play!" said Mr Satan nervously. Buu began playing the game, laughing as he did. "This game fun!" said Majin Buu, having a lot of fun.

Mr Satan got out a remote, and grinned. He pushed a button, and the gameboy exploded. Mr Satan sighed in relief, thinking that he defeated Buu. But when the smoke cleared, Buu stood there, unharmed.

He began laughing. "Buu love the part when the game go boom!" said Buu, walking up to Hercule. "Buu think you should be my new play friend!" said Buu, making Hercule nod.

"Hey Buu!" said Mr Satan, his fear almost leaving him. "How about i cook something for you? I may not be the best cook, but my daughter likes my cooking!" said Mr Satan, making Buu nod...

 **Well, that was it for chapter 28! Sorry that it took so long to post this one. If anyone is wondering why, just pm me!**


	29. Chapter 29: Uh oh

**Chapter 29: Uh oh**

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

Goku entered the dimension of the HBTC, and flew in the direction of Piccolos, Gotens and Trunks' ki. Both of the boys were attacking Piccolo, when they sensed Goku, they stopped.

"Its dad!" said Goten happily, knowing that his father was alive. Goku landed near the trio, and smiled. "Hi everyone! Wow, all of you got much stronger!" said Goku, looking at Goten and Trunks.

"Good to have you back Goku." said Piccolo, smirking. Goku nodded, and his expression turned serious. "Majin Buu got much stronger, and he beat Broly... Im here to teach you kids fusion." said Goku, interesting Trunks and Goten."The fusion itself lasts 30 minutes, and you have to have equal power to fuse." explained Goku, Goten and Trunks nodding in the process.

"Heres the technique itself." said Goku, demonstrating the fusion dance with Piccolo, making the namekian sweatdrop. "Now you try it!" said Goku, making the kids nod. Trunks and Goten stood side by side, walking next to eachother. "Fuuuu..." said both Trunks and Goten, extending their arms towards each other. "Sion" the kids said, moving their arms in the opposite direction.

"HA!" said both Goten and Trunks, crouching, extending their arms so that their fingers could touch. Goku noticed that Goten didnt extend his middle finger far enough, and tensed up.

After the light settled, it revealed a fat fusion of Goten and Trunks... "Oh well, just keep perfecting the fusion dance, and youl get it! Il go and distract Majin Buu." said Goku, giving a thumbs up.

"Why dont you and Vegeta fuse?" asked Piccolo, making Goku chuckle. "Well, he doesnt want to fuse with me..." said Goku, making Piccolo sigh. "I see, good luck Goku." said Piccolo, making Goku nod.

"Bye everyone for now!" said Goku, as he flew away. Piccolo nodded, and turned his attention to the fat fusion of Goten and Trunks. "Now, what are we going to do with you?..." sighed Piccolo.

 **-Dbz, with Broly-**

Broly gained consciousness, and he looked pretty angry. "Il get you a bit later Kakarot, for now i need to take down that bubble gum monster!" said Broly, gritting his teeth. He went super saiyan. After a few minutes of powering up, he turned legendary super saiyan 2. He felt that he was a bit stronger thanks to the zenkai from his last fight.

He flew in Buus direction, and saw a pretty big mansion. He entered it through the downed doors, and searched for Buu. He saw Buu sitting in a kitchen, and some man with an afro cooking something. He grinned, and punched Mr Satan, breaking some of his ribs. Buu saw this, and got really angry. He had smoke coming out of his ears, and veins appeared on his forehead. He sat next to Mr Satan, and began healing him.

"How about round 2, you tub of lard?" mocked Broly, laughing. Buu glared daggers at Broly, and said while gritting his teeth "F-follow Buu!". Broly grinned, and followed Buu. Mr Satan watched what happened in front of him, and decided to follow them. "H-he healed me... wow..." said Mr Satan, exiting his mansion. He looked in to the direction where Buu and Broly flew off, and followed them.

Broly and Buu landed in the diablo desert. Buu couldnt take the anger anymore, and put his hands on his head. The smoke that came from the holes on his head began forming a figure, that was similar to Fat Buu, but he was much skinnier and taller.

Broly gaped at Buu, the sudden large increase of power slightly frightened him. After a bit, the smoke created a figure. Unlike fat Buu, its 'bubble gum' was grey, he was much skinnier, taller and stronger. He smirked when he looked at Buu and Broly. He dissapeared from Brolys and Buus sight, and appeared in front of Broly. Broly threw a punch at the Evil Buu, but he dodged it with ease. He then backhanded Broly, and sent him flying into a nearby cliff.

The Good Buu gritted his teeth, while looking at the Evil Buu. The Evil Buu frowned at began walking towards Good Buu...

 **-Dbz, Dendes Lookout-**

"This is bad!" said Vegeta, sensing an even stronger version of Buu. He turned around and saw the HBTC door open, and out of it walked out Goku. "So, what did i miss?" asked Goku, giving everyone a goofy smile.

"An even stronger version of Buu appeared!" said Krillin. "It seems that the Evil inside Buu exited his body, and the both of them are fighting for dominance..." said Dende, gulping.

"Il try to deal with this." said Goku , placing both of his fingers on his forehead. Vegeta managed to put his hand on Goku, making both of them teleport to where the battle was happening.

 **-Dbz, with Buu-**

The evil Buu kneed the Good Buu in his stomach, and sent him flying. He caught up with his Good counterpart, and grabbed his head tentacle. Evil Buu began to spin the Good Buu, eventually releasing him. The Good Buu collided with Broly, making the Legendary Super Saiyan fall back. Evil Buu landed near his opponents, and began charging a ki blast that was intended to finish off Broly. A very strong ki blast collided with Evil Buus head, incinerating it. Evil Buu regenerated his lost head.

Frowning, he looked back to see who took off his head. His eyes widened when he saw Goku, in his super saiyan 3 form. "Sorry im late, i had to make a stop before coming here." said Goku before rushing at Evil Buu. Broly heard a familiar voice, and tried to get up, but he struggled to do so. "K-Kakarot..." said Broly, before he was stopped by Good Buu. Good Buu shook his head, and pointed his head tentacle at Broly. He shot a purple beam that connected with Broly, turning him into an egg.

Good Buu took the egg and crushed it. He then looked at the scene in front of him. Evil Buu was getting destroyed by ssj3 Goku, and it made the Good Buu sigh in relief. The Good Buu charged at Evil Buu, but was stopped by Goku. "Get out of here Buu! Youl just get in the way!" shouted Goku, making Buu nod. The Good Buu began flying away, but Evil Buu wont give up absorbing Good Buu that easily...

Since Goku was getting fatigued from his ssj3 form, and Evil Buu had infinite stamina, his opponent was slowly gaining the upper hand. "Kamehameha!" shouted Goku, launching the blue beam at Evil Buu. Evil Buu didnt react fast enough to dodge the attack, and he was engulfed by it. After the kamehameha settled, Evil Buu was nowhere to be found.

 _'Where did he go? I know that he can withstand more than that!'_ Thought Goku, bringing his guard up. He tried to sense Evil Buu, but he couldn't... Suddenly, Evil Buu sent a double handed axe strike to Gokus back, sending him to the ground. Goku dropped out of his super saiyan 3 form, and reverted back to his super saiyan 2 form. Evil Buu landed near Goku, and smirked. Goku got up, with moderate difficulty. _'Vegeta, i think its time...'_ said Goku telepathically to Vegeta. The saiyan prince nodded, and instantly jumped into his super saiyan 2 form.

He threw a kick at Evil Buu, which sent the Majin away from Goku, due to it being off guard. Vegeta then flew up and began throwing ki blasts where Evil Buu landed. While Vegeta was throwing ki blasts, Evil Buu began reforming behind the saiyan prince. Evil Buu elbowed Vegeta in the back, sending him flying down. "I had fun playing with you, il be back soon." said Evil Buu, with a neutral expression on his face. He then flew off in Good Buus direction.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Vegeta, ready to fly after Evil Buu, but Goku stopped him. "Its no use Vegeta, hes leagues above us..." said Goku, wincing. Vegeta grunted, but agreed with Goku. "So, uhm, need any help?" asked a voice behind the two saiyan warriors that belonged to Mr Satan. _'Oh great, its this clown...'_ thought Vegeta, looking at Mr Satan.

Goku just raised an eyebrow at Mr Satans question."N-no... Were fine on our own!" declined Goku, grinning. "Its just that, you two were getting beat up by that grey Buu, and i thought youd want some help from the world champ!" said Mr Satan in a confident voice, putting his hands on his hips. Vegeta would of burst out laughing, if the situation wasnt so serious.

"Were going to go after the Evil Buu one more time." said Goku, stretching. "But first, we need Dende to heal us!" said Goku, with Vegeta nodding in approval. He placed two of his fingers on his forehead, Vegeta put his hand on Gokus shoulder, and both of them teleported to Dendes lookout. _'Man, what a day...'_ thought Hercule.

 **Well, that was it for chapter 29! Hope you guys and girls liked it!**


	30. Chapter 30: Fusion unleashed!

**Chapter 30: Fusion unleashed!**

 **-Dbz, with Good Buu-**

Good Buu was flying away from the battlefield as fast as he could. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and saw Evil Buu...

Evil Buu charged a ki blast in his hand and directed it at Good Buu. The fat Majin took the attack head on, and was sent hurling to the ground.

Good Buu landed on the ground and created a small crater. He got up, gritting his teeth. "Buu turn you into a cookie!" yelled Majin Buu, directing his head tentacle at Evil Buu...

 **-Dbz, with Goku and Vegeta-**

Goku appeared on Dendes lookout, with multiple moderate cuts and bruises. "Dende! Can you heal me please?" half asked, half shouted Goku.

Dende nodded and ran towards Goku. He placed his hands on Goku, and they began emitting an orange light.

"Do you need any healing Vegeta?" asked Dende.

"Il be fine." answered Vegeta, folding his arms. Dende nodded, and continued healing Goku.

 **-Dbz, with Good Buu-**

Good Buu shot his usual purple beam from his tentacle. It was headed towards Evil Buu, to witch the grey Majin smiled. He inhaled some air, and exhaled it.

The air that Evil Buu exhaled directed Good Buus chocolate beam at him! Good Buu tried to dodge the Chocolate beam, but it was no use...

He got hit with it, and it began turning him into a cookie. Evil Buu grinned and began approaching Good Buu.

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

"Oh no! This isnt Good!" said Goku, seeing Good Buu getting hit with the chocolate beam.

"All done!" said Dende, smiling. Goku got up, and placed two of his fingers on his forehead.

"Thank you Dende!" said Goku, before he used his teleportation technique.

 **-Dbz, with Evil Buu-**

Evil Buu picked up the cookie that had the shape of Good Buu and ate it. He began chewing it, when suddenly, his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

He began laughing uncontrollably, and pink smoke began coming out of his body holes. Goku appeared near Evil Buu, shocked.

"Oh no! Im too late!" said Goku, jumping straight to ssj2. _'Maybe i can still fix this!'_ thought Goku, gritting his teeth. Clenching his fists, he began his ssj3 transformation.

Behind the smoke, Evil Buus figure began changing. He began to gain more muscle, and began growing, but slightly.

Goku finished his transformation, and began forming the strongest kamehameha in his life.

"HA!" shouted Goku, releasing a large beam of blue ki at Evil Buu. It engulfed him completely, but he didnt seem to disintegrate as easily.

Goku stopped releasing his ki attack, and rushed at Buu. He threw a punch at the newly formed Buu, but he caught it!

Goku felt a sharp pain in his stomach. When he looked down, he saw that Buu drove his fist into his stomach!

 _'He moved so fast!'_ thought Goku, beginning to gain some distance between him and Buu.

He examined the new Buu, he was more muscular and a bit taller than the previous one. He also had red eyes and pink skin.

Buu pointed at his chin, and grinned. "Try to hit Super Buu here!" said Super Buu, with a bored tone.

 **-Dbz, Dendes lookout-**

The door to the HBTC opened, and out of it, exited 2 young demi saiyans and one namekian. Everyone went up to the to greet them.

"Hey guys!" said Krillin, smiling. Chi Chi walked up to Goten, and hugged him. Bulma did the same to Trunks.

"Hi mom..." said both Goten and Trunks to their mothers. Piccolo sensed Gokus ki and Super Buus ki.

"I dont think Goku can last any longer against Buu..." said Piccolo, frowning. The kids heard this and stiffened up.

"Come on Goten, we need to help your dad!" said Trunks, earning a nod from Goten. The two demi saiyans were about to take off, but they were stopped bu their mothers.

"You arent going anywhere!" said Chi Chi and Bulma, resulting in Goten and Trunks pouting.

"Chi Chi, Bulma, the boys are much stronger then Goku when they're fused." announced Piccolo, receiving a glare from the mothers.

"If they fuse in front of us, wel let them go." said Chi Chi, making Bulma nod. Piccolo sighed, and turned to face his students.

"Boys, fuse please." said Piccolo, making Goten and Trunks nod. "Fuuuuuuu...sion" said Goten and Trunks, beginning to perform the fusion dance.

"HA!" shouted the boys when their fingers touched. Both of their bodies glowed. After the light settled, there stood Gotenks.

"Wow..." said Krillin, with his mouth hanging open. Gotenks chuckled, and raised his hand to give a thumbs up. "Il be going now!" said Gotenks, chuckling.

"Stay safe!" yelled both Bulma and Chi Chi when their now fused sons took off after Goku. Piccolo followed the fused warrior, just in case...

 **-Dbz, with Goku-**

Goku punched Buu in his chin, but the Majin didnt even budge! Super Buu frowned, and threw a punch at Goku. Goku barely dodged the punch by ducking, and retorted his a kick.

The kick hit Super Buus stomach, creating a shockwave. Buu got behind Goku, and got the saiyan in a full nelson. "Let me go!" said Goku, struggling to get free.

Goku felt Picollo, and a new warrior approaching. Buu felt it too, and looked at the kis direction. While Super Buu was distacted, Goku elbowed the majin in the stomach and kicked him.

Super Buu took a few steps back, composing himself afterwards. He glared at Goku, and had some smoke coming out of his body holes.

Just then, a small warrior landed near the two, that looked like Goten and Trunks. "Gotenks is here, to save the day!" said Gotenks, proudly putting his hands on his hips.

"Gotenks!" said Goku, observing the fusion between Trunks and Goten. "Dont worry dad, il take Buu out." stated the fused warrior, while charging at Super Buu.

He began rapidly punching Super Buus stomach, then his head, then his back... But it didnt seem to have any effect. Super Buu threw a lazy punch at Gotenks, which connected.

Gotenks flew back, putting his hands on his bruise where Super Buu had hit him. "Gotenks! Dont hold back!" said Goku, looking at how the battle was progressing.

Gotenks nodded, and turned super saiyan. "Youre going down!" said Gotenks, giving Super Buu a thumbs down. He lifted his winger, and began channeling ki into it.

"Cosmic halo!" said Gotenks, creating a circle that was made out of really dense ki. He moved the circle towards Super Buu. When it was above him, the circle began hovering down Buus body.

When it was the level of his abs, it began shrinking, squeezing Super Buu in the process. Gotenks chuckled, and began charging a final flash.

Buu shouted, while trying to break free of Gotenks' cosmic halo. "Final flash!" shouted Gotenks, releasing the huge, golden energy beam at Super Buu.

Meanwhile, Piccolo landed near Goku. "So, what did i miss?" asked Piccolo, folding his arms. "Well, Gotenks began fighting Super Buu." said Goku, sitting on a rock , in his base form.

Super Buu broke out of Gotenks' cosmic halo, but didnt have enough time to evade the upcoming final flash. It hit Super Buu dead on, engulfing the Majin

Gotenks chuckled, due to the success of his plan. He then turned around to face Goku and Piccolo, smirking. "Majin Buu is no more!" said Gotenks , receiving a sigh from Goku.

"Look behind you." said Piccolo, with Gotenks turning around. He was startled that Super Buus face was this close to his.

Super Buu drove his knee into the fused warriors stomach, making him double over in pain. He then kicked Gotenks, sending him flying upwards.

Super Buu sped behind Gotenks, and landed a powerful double handed axe strike on his back, sending the fused warrior down to the ground.

Gotenks landed on the ground, creating a huge crater. He managed to get up, and glared at Super Buu. Super Buu was now speeding in Gotenks' direction, wanting to play with the black and lavender haired warrior.

"Alright, thats it!" said Gotenks, speeding off in Super Buus direction. He was about to headbutt Super Buu. Super Buu took notice of this, and prepared for the worst. Suddenly, Gotenks moved out of the way.

Super Buu couldnt stop himself from flying down, due to the large speed that he accumulated. He landed head first into the ground, with his legs sticking out.

 _'Should give me enough time...'_ thought Gotenks, beginning to ascend to the next level. Super Buu got up, and smirked, knowing that his opponent will be more of a challenge now.

After Gotenks transformed into a super saiyan 2, he opened his mouth, and began expelling some grey ish substance. After he was done, the substance turned into a ghost!

Piccolo smirked, knowing what was about to happen. Goku noticed Piccolo smirking, and watched Gotenks' next move with interest.

 **Well, that was it for chapter 30! Let me know what you guys and girls think ^^!**


	31. Chapter 31: Absorption

**Chapter 31:Absorption**

 **-Dbz, with Gotenks-**

Super Buu stared at the ghost, dumbfounded. The ghost began laughing. "Do i scare you?" mocked the kamikaze ghost, chuckling.

"Im warning you Buu! If you mess with a ghost, youl be toast!" chuckled Gotenks, with the ghost joining him. Gotenks began expelling more kamikaze ghosts, until there were 13 of them.

 _'Alright, heres the plan. Two of you hug Super Buus left leg. Same with the left leg, right arm, left arm, back and chest.'_ said Gotenks telepathically to the kamikaze ghosts.

 _'After all of you have exploded, the ghost that remains needs to get behind Super Buu while il be charging a ki attack, and when i release it you push him into it.'_ explained Gotenks, with the kamikaze ghosts nodding in approval.

"Alright, GO!" said Gotenks, giving the signal for the kamikaze ghosts to begin his plan. 12 ghosts hugged Super Buu, and created a giant explosion afterwards.

After the smoke settled, Super Buus body was deformed, and melting. Gotenks began smirking.

"Thats a really bad look for you." taunted Gotenks, cupping his hands together. The last ghost sped behind Buu and began pushing him forward. "Kamehameha!" shouted Gotenks, releasing the kamehameha wave

The ghost exploded, and Gotenks' ki attack collided with Buu. After the smoke settled, there were only bits and pieces of Super Buu. "Alright, time for the cleanup. " said Gotenks.

Gotenks began throwing small ki blasts at Buus pieces, incinerating them. "Well, that takes care of that!" said Gotenks proudly.

"Good job, for a minute there im sure even you didnt think you can beat him." said Piccolo, smirking. "This isnt over yet..." said Goku, looking up.

Gotenks and Piccolo also looked up, and saw Super Buu reforming. Gotenks gritted his teeth, and put his guard back up. After Super Buu finished reforming, he looked angry.

He charged at Gotenks, and kneed the fused warrior in the stomach. He then wrapped his head tentacle around one of his legs and began swinging him around.

After he gained enough speed, he let go of Gotenks. Gotenks crashed into the ground, and created a crater. Gotenks got up , and rubbed his head.

 _'D-dad! I need you to distract him, i still have one more ace up my sleeve.'_ said Gotenks telepathically to Goku. Goku nodded, and began powering up, drawing Buus attention.

Goku powered up all the way to super saiayn 3, and charged at Super Buu. Meanwhile, Gotenks clenched his fists and began powering up. Super Buu tore off a piece of his stomach and threw it at Goku.

Goku dodged the attack, and threw multiple ki blasts at Super Buu, which the Majin dodged with ease. Super Buu began stretching his arms in Gokus direction. They collided with Gokus chest, and began forcing the saiyan warrior back.

Super Buu sent Goku through multiple mountains, and blasted him before retracting his arms. Super Buu smirked, until he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He turned around, and saw Gotenks, in his super saiyan 3 form, smirking. "So, tough guy, ready for round 2?" asked Gotenks, sending shivers down Super Buu.

Super Buu gritted his teeth, and threw a punch at Gotenks. Gotenks dodged the punch and kicked Super Buu in the stomach. Super Buu took a few steps back, due to the sheer force of the kick.

Piccolo turned around, and saw Vegeta approaching. Vegeta landed, and he too, watched the battle. "So, did you take Goku to Dendes lookout?" asked Piccolo.

Vegeta nodded. He looked up and saw Super Buu surrounded with kamikaze ghosts. The ghosts hugged Super Buu, exploding upon contact.

After the smoke settled, Super Buu was nowhere to be seen. Gotenks tried to sense Super Buu, but to no avail.

Super Buu was hiding behind a small hill, supressing his ki. _'Kid too strong for Buu. Buu need a plan to defeat him...'_ thought Buu, looking down.

He then had an idea, and smirked. He chopped off his legs. His legs turned pink, and took on a form that was similar to jello. _'All they have to do, is to absorb the brat!'_ laughed Super Buu.

He regenerated his legs, and flew to greet Gotenks. The pieces slowly made their way to Vegetas and Piccolos direction. Super Buu grabbed Gotenks' hair, and began charging a purple ki blast.

"Let me go!" said Gotenks, struggling to get out of Super Buus grip. Super Buu threw the ki blast at Gotenks at point blanc range, and sent the fused warrior flying.

Gotenks regained himself, and began his assault on Super Buu. He threw punches and kicks, which connected with the majin. After he was done, Super buu had multiple dents and bruises on him.

"Youre dead!" said Gotenks, raising his hand above his head, and began charging a super masenko. Suddenly, he felt his power drop. He reverted back to his base form.

Super Buu smirked, and began regenerating. "Boy, you have overlooked something." said Super Buu, while raising his hand.

"Hey, what are you..." Gotenks was cut off, due to Super Buus slime surrounding Gotenks. "NO! Gotenks!" shouted Piccolo, but he too felt Super Buus slime surround him.

Super Buu raised his hand, and the slime that contained Gotenks and Piccolo sped towards him, like a bullet. When the two pieces contacted, Super Buu began reforming.

Goku instant transmissioned next to Vegeta. "So, what did i miss?" asked Goku, making sigh. "Super Buu absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks." said Vegeta, turning ssj2.

After Super Buu finished reforming, he was now wearing Gotenks' jacket. "I could get used to this!" said Super Buutenks, smirking. "This isnt good! Vegeta, we need to fuse!" said Goku.

Vegeta grunted. "I refuse!" said Vegeta, charging at Super Buutenks. He started punching Super Buutenks, but the majin dodged every attack with ease. Super Buu threw a hook in Vegetas face, followed up by kneeing Vegeta in the stomach.

Super Buutenks then kicked Vegeta, sending him crashing into a hill. Vegeta flew out of the rubble and threw a punch at Super Buutenks. The majin wrapped his head tentacle againt Vegetas head, and began punching him.

Goku powered up to ssj2 and punched Super Buutenks, making him let go of Vegeta. This time, Goku and Vegeta charged at Buu. Goku threw a punch at the majin, which he blocked by bringing his arm up.

Vegeta tried to kick Super Buutenks, but he raised his leg to block him, afterwards retorting with a headbutt. Super Buutenks sensed Goku throw a destructo disk, and dodged it with ease.

The majin sped behind Goku and elbowed him in the back. Goku was sent flying down, eventually regaining himself. "See Vegeta? We cant beat him like this!" said Goku , panting.

Vegeta looked at Goku, and sighed. "Fine... But just this once!" said Vegeta. Goku nodded, and they got in positions. "Fuuuu-sion." said both Goku and Vegeta, performing the fusion dance.

 _'What are they doing?'_ thought Super Buutenks, narrowing his eyes. "HA!" shouted Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta extended his finger too far...

After the light settled, there stood a fat version of Gogeta. "Hey! What are you looking at?" asked Veku, pointing his finger at Super Buu. Super Buu stared dumbfounded, beginning to laugh uncontrollably afterwards.

 **-Dbz, with King Kai-**

"Woah, his butt is almost as big as mine!" said King Kai, surprised.

 **-Dbz, with Veku-**

Veku ran towards Super Buutenks, and tried to throw a punch at him, but he tripped. He fell on Super Buutenks' feet, and instantly got up afterwards. Super Buu smirked, and flicked Veku.

Veku backflipped from the force of Super Buutenks' flick. He farted in Super Buutenks' face, before falling face first to the ground. Super Buutenks coughed from how bad the fart was.

Veku got up and smirked. "Are you out of mind, tentacle head? Youre beefed!" said Veku, chuckling. Gotenks' fusion ran out, and now instead of Gotenks' jacket, he had Piccolos training weights.

"Well, i guess all good things must come to an end." said Super Buu, frowning. He dissapeared from Vekus sight, and appeared right in front of the failed fusion. He began punching him in the face, making the failed fusion shake from left to right.

He then threw a kick at Veku, but he dodged the attack, and made Super Buu trip. Super Buu fell to the ground, and Veku landed on him butt first. Super Buu sighed and got up.

Veku got up quickly, and smirked. "You leave me no choice but to use my ultimate attack!" said Veku, beginning to run away. Super Buu was dumbfounded, and proceeded to followed the failed fusion

 **-25 minutes later-**

Veku was hiding behind a rock, and supressing his ki. Super Buu was nearby, searching for the failed fusion. He shot a ki blast where he thought the fusion might be, but the rock exploded and didnt reveal anything.

He then walked up to the last rock, and threw a ki blast at it. Just in time, the fusion ran out and from behind the rock, appeared Goku and Vegeta. They both kneed Super Buu to buy some time.

"Kakarot, that fusion technique almost got us killed!" said Vegeta, frowning. "Its not my fault, something must have happened." said Goku, putting his hand on his chin.

 _'I can tell you whats wrong.'_ said the Old Kay telepathically to Goku and Vegeta. _'Vegeta extended his finger too far!'_ scolded the Old Kay, earning a grunt from Vegeta.

"We can try again, right?" asked Vegeta. "Well, not really. Only in 30 minutes..." said Goku, scratching his neck. "A 30 minute cooldown? You tell me this now!?" half asked half yelled Vegeta.

"Ahem." the saiyans heard a familiar voice behind them. "Would you two stop fighting each other and focus on the real threat?" asked Super Buu, pointing at himself.

 **-Dbz, with Old Kai and Kibito Kai-**

The Old Kai sighed. "Its no use, bring them the earrings." said Old Kai. Kibito Kai nodded, and used instantaneous movement to get to Earth.

"Hey, can I watch?" asked Bardock. The Old Kai nodded, and Bardock sat down next to him. "How did you get here youngster?" asked the Old Kai.

"Instant transmission." answered Bardock, looking at the battle that was about to take place.

 **-Dbz, with Goku and Vegeta-**

Kibito Kai appeared near Goku and Vegeta, and gave them the potara earrings. "Goku, right ear. Vegeta, left ear." said Kibito Kai.

"Hey, no outside help!" said Super Buu, forming a ki blast in his hands. Goku put the earring on his right ear, but Vegeta hesitated to put the earring on.

"Come on Vegeta! Super Buu is going to kill everyone if we dont fuse! Goten and Trunks are already Gone, our wives will dissapear too, if we dont fuse!" said Goku, growing a tad irritated with Vegeta. "Is there any other way to beat this thing?" asked Vegeta, reluctant to be permanently fused with Goku.

"No!" said Goku. Goku then connected telepathically with Gohan, to send his son one last message...

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Gohan was flying through Earthland to do a S class job, until he heard his fathers voice again.

 _"Hi Gohan... This may be the last message you will hear from me. A new threat attacked the Earth, and weve already tried everything to defeat him, but it failed... Son, remember, I will always be proud of you... Goodbye..."_ said Goku, before cutting the connection with his son.

Gohan stopped mid flight, and felt as if someone stabbed him in the back. "Dad..." said Gohan, landing on the ground and falling to his knees.

 **-Dbz, with Goku and Vegeta-**

"Alright, fine!" shouted Vegeta, as he put on the potara earring. "You two have lived for long enough! DIE!" said Super Buu, rushing at Goku and Vegeta with the ki blast in his hand.

Similar to how Kibito and the Supreme Kai fused, Vegetas and Gokus bodies moved towards each other, glowing, They connected with each other, and created a light that blinded everyones eyes.

After the light settled, there stood a potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta. "Alright!" said the new warrior, chuckling...

 **Well, that was it for chapter 31! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	32. Chapter 32: The ultimate fusion

**Chapter 32: The ultimate fusion.**

 **-Dbz, with Super Buu-**

"So, it seems that the both of you have fused! The question is, will it be enough?" asked Super Buu, smirking.

"What do you call a Vegeta and a Goku?" asked Vegito, while deep in thought. "Vegito sounds alright!" announced Vegito excitedly.

Vegito flew up , and began warming up by throwing kicks and punches with a never before seen speed. Super Buu gritted his teeth, and stopped forming the ki ball in his hand.

"Great, he let his guard down." whispered Vegito, and shot his arm out directly at Super Buu. The speed which Vegito used sent winds at Super Buu, which cut the majin in several places.

Super Buu was shocked at the performance that Vegito displayed. Vegito saw the expression on Super Buus face, and smirked. Super Buu regenerated his wounds, frowning.

Super Buu lunged at Vegito and threw a pucnh. The fused warrior titlet his head to the side and landed a kick on Super Buus cheek. Super Buu flew back, putting his hand over his cheek.

"If id have a cheekbone, it would be broken" said Super Buu, glaring at Vegito. "Hey Super Buu" pointed Vegito, smirking "Theres something on your face."

"What are you-" _*PUNCH*_ The fused warrior interrupted Super Buu, sending him flying away from the attack. "It was pain!" laughed Vegito.

Super Buu caught himself in mid air. Angry, he charged at Vegito. "I crank myself up." chuckled Vegito, not noticing Super Buu incoming. The majin punched Vegito in the gut.

"I posses the greatest _*PUNCH*_ power in the universe _*KICK*_ and il use them all _*KICK*_ to kill you!" muffled Super Buu in between attacks. His last attack sent the fused warrior into the ground.

Vegito crashed, leaving a cloud of smoke and a crater. _'Man, Super Buu is pretty strong when hes serious. I guess its time i go all out, in my base form at least...'_ Smirked Vegito while laying in a pile of rubble.

The fused warrior clenched his hands. Focusing, Vegito blew the rubble away from him with a basic ki wave, powering up in the process. He looked up and saw Super Buu holding a giant ki ball in his hand.

"Lets play a game." chuckled Super Buu. "If this falls to the ground, you can say goodbye to this planet as well! Dont drop the ball!" laughed Super Buu "Are you ready?" asked Super Buu.

Vegito closed his eyes, and smirked. "Ready? Depends on what you mean. If you mean 'am i superior to you in every way', then yes." answered Vegito.

"Whats that?!" shouted Super Buu. Vegito grinned , and opened his eyes. "Im ready." answered Vegito. Super Buu grinned back, and threw the giant ki ball at Vegito.

Vegito caught the ball, with moderate difficulty. He then began running towards Super Buus direction, pushing the ball. When he was close enough, he kicked the ball, making it go in Super Buus direction.

Super Buu gaped, and moved aside to dodge the attack. Vegito flew up to Super Buu, and kicked him in the face. The majin warrior stumbled back, frowning.

"So, it seems that you can do more than talk trash." grunted Super Buu. "Trash talk huh? I guess you picked up that from one of my sons that you stole." retorted Vegito, folding his arms.

"That may be true, but theres no shame in taking what you need to hold your position. Im the terror of the universe!" announced Super Buu.

"Hey terror of the universe, your nose is bleeding." said Vegito, smirking. Super Buu whiped his nose, and indeed Vegito was right. The fused saiyan warrior drew blood from Super Buu.

Super Buu gritted his teeth, and released some smoke from his body holes. Vegito unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches at Super Buu, forcing him on the defensive.

 **-Dbz, with the Old Kai-**

"Alright! Our victory is at last secured!" exclaimed Kibito Kai. He looked at Bardock, and then at the Old Kai, but the expressions on their face didnt change one bit.

"No its not. Anything could over only when Buu is completely destroyed." said Bardock, watching the fight with interest.

"Honestly, i worry about them. Their love for battle might work against them. But if anyone is going to defeat Super Buu, it will be them." stated Old Kai, narrowing his eyes.

 **-Dbz, with Vegito-**

Vegito was punching Super Buu repeatedly in the gut. After a while, he uppercutted Super Buu, forcing the majin back. Smirking, Vegite threw a kick where he had previously been punching Super Buu.

"You havent defeated me yet..." blurted out Super Buu. "I know." responded Vegito, bringing his hands together. The fused warrior began to charge a very strong ki blast.

"Galick Gun!" shouted Vegito, sending the blast in Super Buus direction. Upon contact, the blast exploded and kept going. After the smoke settled, Super Buu was missing his legs and some parts of his body.

"C-Curse you! What have you done to me?!" ranted Super Buu. He clenched his fists, and began regenerating his lost body parts.

"Its obvious that you are toying with me, why dont you use your full power?" asked Super Buu, grinning. "But still, you dont compare to me!" boasted Super Buu, pointing at himself.

"Youre wrong Buu..." shot back Vegito. "Im destined to destroy you." said Vegito, clutching his hands and leaning forward. He began to yell, veins appearing on his muscles, with their size increasing.

Vegitos hair turned gold and his eyes turned greenish blue. "Call me Super Vegito!" said Vegito. Super Buu gritted his, before laughing.

"Super Buu, Super Vegito! We have such great titles now, dont we? We might as well just say were invincible." smirked Buu. "But lets not forget the stats, you have 2 saiyans, i have 2 saiyans, not to mention the namek."

"That may be true" frowned Vegito. "But its quality, not quantity. Also, our union wasnt achieved by theft." stated Vegito, raising his arm. "But if youre so sure about winning, come prove it."

"Shut up! You talk too much!" roared Super Buu. The majin punched Vegito in the gut, and elbowed him in the back, sending him into the sea. He then began shooting ki blasts where Vegito presumably resided.

After he stopped, he landed on the ground and tried to feel Vegitos Ki. "Hey, that wasnt too bad" cheered a familiar voice behind him.

"But your aim was lousy, what were you shooting at?" mocked Vegito. Super Buu stared at Vegito, dumbfounded. "H-how did..."

"How did i survive?" interrupted Vegito. "Well, as ive said before, im superior to you in every way." mocked Vegito, slowly crippling Super Buus patience.

"Now then" said Vegito, extending his arm. "Let me show you how its done!" said Vegito, charging a ki blast in his hand. Super Buu backed away, preparing for the worst...

"Eat this!" snickered Vegito, releasing and directing the blast in Super Buus direction. Super Buu was engulfed by that blast. When it settled, there were only bits and pieces of Super Buu floating around.

"Go on, take your time. I can wait." yawned Vegito. Super Buus remains began uniting, forming his previous body. After a bit, Super Buu had his previous body.

Super Buu grunted, with a vein appearing on his forehead. He began to low some steam, creating a cloud of smoke that covered him and Vegito. "What are you going to do now?" mocked Buu.

"You cant hit me if you cant see me!" laughed Super Buu, thinking that he had the advantage. Covered by the smoke cloud, Vegito smirked.

"Youre half right" said Vegito, throwing attacks at Super Buu. "I cant see you, but i can hit you." stated Vegito, knocking Super Buu out of the cloud.

Super Buu had a lot of dents and bruises on him. A fist that rammed into Super Buus face. Super Buu retaliated by throwing a kick, which was easily caught by Vegito.

Having a steady grip on Super Buus leg, Vegito flew down to the ground. After gaining enough speed, he tossed Buu, which resulted in the Majin Hitting the ground very hard.

Super Buu flew up from the rubble, with many more veins around his body. "Youve got some nerve... making me into a joke..." lightning began to surround Buu.

"I will destroy you, IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" shouted Super Buu, loosing control of himself, to which Vegito responded with a chuckle. Super Buu began yelling, turning the sky dark and knocking back Vegito.

Super Buu screamed and grunted. The majin drove his nails into his skin so hard, they began to drip blood. He began sweating, his eyes turned red, and most importantly, he was much stronger then before!

"YOUVE LED ME TO THIS YOU MORTAL FREAK, ITS YOUR FAAAAULT!" shouted Super Buu, extending his arms and legs. The lightning that surrounded him began to go in differect directions, creating holes in dimensions...

 **Well, thats it for chapter 32! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	33. Chapter 33: Deception

**Chapter 33:Deception**

 **-Dbz, with Vegito-**

"Is he trying to destroy everything?!" asked Vegito to no one particular. "I have to stop this! Buu has gone too far!" said Vegito, taking off. He aimed a punch at the raging Super Buu, but he was met with an invisible shield.

Vegito put more power into the attack, resulting in the shield budging slightly. _'Come on, just a bit more!'_ mentally shouted Vegito, getting closer and closer to Super Buu.

Eventually, the shield broke and Vegito uppercutted Super Buu, taking his head off. He followed up by kicking Super Buus headless body, sending it spiraling down to the sea.

While submurged, Super Buu regenerated his head and put his hand on his chin. _'Im basically at this saiyans mercy... And the only way of beating him is to absorb him, but how?!'_ thought Super Buu.

Super buus extra head turned into jelly and came near Super Buu. It split into two pieces, which made Super Buu smirk. "I only have two chances at absorbing him..." chuckled nervously Super Buu.

"Hey, come out, i know youre there." shouted Vegito, smirking. Super Buu came out of the water, frowning. "Thats a lot of power you had just a moment ago, you almost had me worried!" said Vegito, scratching the back of his head.

Super Buu lunged at Vegito, and threw a very powerful punch at the fused warrior. Vegito blocked it by putting his hands up. Super Buu continued his assault by repeatedly throwing punches at Vegito, which he all blocked.

Vegito kneed Super Buu in the gut, punching him in the face afterwards. The fused warrior caught Super Buus head tentacle, and threw a ki blast at Super Buus body. After the ki blast collided, Super Buus body became 5 times longer than it was before.

Super Buu gritted his teeth, but then he had an idea... He wrapped his body against Vegito, and began crushing him, but Vegito didnt look worried at all.

The fused warrior released a ki wave, which completely tore Super Buus body apart. "Well, i guess he fell to pieces on me..." joked Vegito. Super Buus remains began regenerating, forming his body again.

Super Buu was missing his head tentacle, due to Vegito holding it. "Can you give me back my head tentacle?" asked Super Buu. "Oh, you mean this big banana?" half asked half mocked Vegito.

Super Buu rolled his eyes, nodding afterwards. "Well, here you go." grinned Vegito, throwing Super Buus missing body part at him. When it made it halfway, Vegito blasted it. "NOT!" laughed Vegito, irritating Super Buu.

Super Buu clenched his fists, but then took a deep breath to calm down. _'Stay calm Buu, use your first plan...'_ sighed mentally Super Buu. The majin tensed up, and began expelling kamikaze ghosts from his mouth.

"Wow, real original." mocked Vegito. "Then you know how strong these ghosts are!" smirked Super Buu. The majin signaled the kamikaze ghosts to attack by waving his hand.

The ghosts lunged at Vegito, laughing. The fused warrior smirked, and disappeared from the ghosts' sight. Vegito appeared near the ghosts, and raised hand. He began charging a ki attack.

"Banshee blast!" shouted Vegito, releasing multiple small ki blasts from his fingertips. The ki blasts collided with Super Buus kamikaze ghosts, resulting in them exploding one by one.

"Well, that takes care of that." said Vegito, turning to face Super Buu. "Did you really think that ridiculous attack would work on me? Come on Buu, you can do better then that!" mocked Vegito, folding his arms.

"I knew that it wouldnt work." shot back Super Buu. "I was... conducting a little experiment. Now, i have much better control over the ghosts!" grinned Super Buu. The majin tensed up, and expelled even more kamikaze ghosts from his mouth.

"The same attack again?" asked Vegito, bored. "Not exactly, ive come up with a variation to this attack!" smirked Super Buu. "Super ghost kamikaze attack!" shouted Super Buu, signaling that it was time for the ghost to do their dirty work.

 _'Now then, il just have to move one of my pieces closer to him.'_ Smirked Super Buu. The ghosts lunged at Vegito, filled with determination. "Really?" mocked Vegito, before phasing out of sight.

The fused warrior extended his arms and began charging another banshee blast. The ghosts appeared in front of Vegito with their arms cupped together. "Oh man." gulped Vegito, disbanding the ki blasts.

"Kaaa...meee...haaaa...meeee...HA!" shouted the ghosts while they charged their kamehameha wave. Every ghost released their kamehameha wave, that headed towards Vegito.

Vegito made a run for it by flying away from the blasts. He then saw a narrow ravine and dove into it. The further he flew , the narrower the ravine became. Most of the kamehameha waves hit the ravine.

Vegito looked back, smirking. He turned his head, looked forward and saw 5 ghosts placing their hands on top of their head in the distance. "Masenko! HA!" shouted the kamikaze ghosts upon releasing their attack.

Vegito stopped dead in his tracks, and looked back. There were still multiple kamehameha waves coming after him. Vegito put two fingers on his forehead, and instant transmissioned before the blasts could hit him.

He appeared not too far away from Super Buu, sighing afterwards. "Whew, that was-" the fused warrior senses Super Buus jelly coming right for him and dodges. "Really close!" finished Vegito, wiping his forehead.

"Damn, that loudmouth dodged it..." cursed Super Buu. _'Il have to lower its ki next time...'_ though Super Buu, frowning. "Heads up!" said a familiar voice behind Super Buu.

The majin turned around and got his head incinerated with a ki blast. "Its a pretty nice improvement, too bad its not permanent." mocked Vegito while lowering his hand.

The pieces that didnt get incinerated formed small Super Buu heads. "Grrrr, you pig!" said the heads , gritting their teeth. "Youre the one with the pink skin!" retorted Vegito.

The small heads came together to form Super Buus head. "Well Buu, you nearly got me! Congratulations! That was a pretty clever idea using the kamehameha wave, and then the masenko!" mocked Vegito.

"I would have been killed! Also, you cant absorb me anymore." said Vegito, pointing his arm at Super Buus jelly. He launched a ki blast that incinerated it, which made Super Buu glare at Vegito.

"Judging by your look, youre utterly hopeless." taunted Vegito. _'I just have to find the right moment...'_ thought Super Buu, bringing his guard up.

 **-Dbz, with the Old Kai-**

"Elder, why doesnt Vegito finish off Super Buu? He has him on the ropes!" said Kibito Kai, watching the fight with great anxiety. The Old Kai shrugged.

"I dont know young one..." answered the Old Kai. "Perhaps he wants to somehow save his sons and Piccolo from Super Buu." Theorized the Old Kai.

Bardock put his hand on his chin. "You may be right Old man." said Bardock, trying to read Vegitos facial expression. "You may be right..."

 **-Dbz, with Vegito-**

Super Buu began laughing maniacally, to which Vegito responded by raising an eyebrow. "I think i understand." began Super Buu. "Youre too weak to finish me off!" laughed Super Buu.

He stopped laughing and pointed at Vegito. "Come on! Whats wrong, are you chicken?" taunted Super Buu. "Youre just a paper tiger, if you can finish me off, do it!" shouted Super Buu, slowly getting on Vegitos nerves.

Vegito furrowed his eyebrows, and flew closer to Super Buu. "Alright then, its your call." said Vegito, extending his arms. _'Perfect...'_ smirked Super Buu. He extended his head tentacle and shot the candy beam at Vegito.

Vegito saw this and dodged at the last possible second. "You got even closer this time!" taunted Vegito. _'Damn, no worries'_ thought Super Buu, as he redirected the candy beam back at Vegito.

Vegito looked back to see the candy beam headed towards him again! He dodged it by flying to the side. He turned around to mock Super Buu more. "Well, youre getting be... DODGE!" shouted Vegito, seeing that the candy beam was close to hitting Super Buu.

Super Buu didnt hear Vegito in time and got hit with it. "NO!" roared Vegito, seeing Super Buu transform into a cookie. After the candy beam was done with its work, it revealed a Super Buu shaped cookie.

It began falling to the ground, but Vegito caught it just in time. Our saiyan flew down and landed on the ground, with the cookie in his hand. "I... failed. I should have saved my sons and Piccolo, but i toyed around too much with him..." both anger and sadness were flowing through Vegito.

This was the fused warriors first defeat, and it was a really bad one."I was supposed to protect Goten." mumbled Vegito, while rubbing his eyes.

Not too far behind Vegito, the last jelly that Super Buu had was ready to jump at him. _'Great, he dropped his guard.'_ thought the remains of Super Buu. It jumped at Vegito, and expanded greatly.

It covered Super Vegito and the cookie. "B-Bari...er" mumbled Vegito, failing to bring up his defensive barrier in time. After the jelly had the cookie and Vegito inside, it took on the form of Super Buu, but this time with Vegitos gi...

 **Thats it for chapter 33! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	34. Chapter 34: The Final Battle

**Chapter 34:The Final Battle.**

 ***Sidenote***  
 **Thanks everyone for 20 000 views! As a gift to you all, i tried to draw Ssj3 adult Gohan! ^^**  
 **Also, from my heart i thank the people who followed and favorited this fanfiction! Its thanks to you guys and girls that im still writing! ^^**  
 ***Sidenote end***

 **-Dbz, with the Kais and Bardock-**

"What a lost generation!" cursed the Old Kai. "I... I dont get it... why did Vegito let his guard down?" asked Kibito Kai, dumbfounded and scared.

"Super Buu hit himself with the candy beam on purpose..." grunted Bardock. "So that he could give Vegito the impression that there was nothing left of him!" continued Bardock, frowning.

"I hate to say it, but Super Buu is unbeatable now..." sighed the Old Kai.

 **-Dbz, with Super Buu-**

"YES! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! No more loudmouth! Majin Buu won!" laughed Super Buu, happy that he finally beat Vegito.

"That fool gave me a lot of power." grinned Super Buu. He raised his hand and began charging a ki blast. "Im the strongest in the universe now!" stated Super Buu.

* * *

"Hm?" asked Whis, lowering his teacup. "What is it?" asked the oracle fish. "Oh nothing, i just thought i heard someone say that they're the strongest in the universe..." admitted Whis, chuckling.

* * *

 **-Dbz, with Super Buu-**

 **"Human extinction attack."** said Super Buu, releasing billions of small ki blasts from his hands. The small ki blasts made their way towards every human, killing them upon contact.

"Now that thats done with..." grinned maliciously Super Buu. "Time to destroy Earth." chuckled Super Buu, creating a small ki blast in his hand. "No, the solar system!" grinned Super Buu, increasing the ki blast ever so slightly.

He threw the blast at the Earth, and it created an explosion that leveled the solar system with ease. Super Buu chuckled at the destruction that he caused. "Well, thats taken care of that..." said Super Buu.

"Now, theres only one person left that i need to visit..." smirked Super Buu, looking through Piccolos memories. "Gohan..." whispered Super Buu, flying to the place where the dimensional rift was created.

"Alright, here goes nothing!' said Super Buu, opening his mouth. He began shouting, hoping that the force of his shout would create the rift. Eventually, a pretty huge opened up.

 _'He's either there, or in another dimension...'_ thought Super Buu. _'I don't have anything left to do here, why not explore and destroy a completely new world?_ ' mentally asked Super Buu to no one in particular.

Super Buu flew into the dimensional rift, and it closed on him. Universe 6 would never be the same again...

 **-Dbz, with Kibito Kai** **-**

"Super Buu has left this dimension..." whispered Kibito Kai, shaking. "Hmmm... Thats not as bad as you thought young one." grinned the Old Kai.

"But, why ancestor? Hel terrorize even more dimensions!" panicked Kibito Kai. "Well, we can wish everything that Super Buu destroyed back... And he wont know about it!" said the Old Kai.

"Oh right, the namekians!" brightened up Kibito Kai. "Il go and visit them." said the fused kai, using instantaneous movement to get to Namek.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

"Brighten up Gohan, im sure that your father will be okay!" said F. Trunks, patting Gohans back. "Are you sure?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah Gohan, man up! From the stories that you told us, your dad would pull through no matter what!" smiled Erza. Gohan looked at Erza, and smiled back.

"Thanks everyone..." chuckled Gohan, giving them a thumbs up. He then stiffened up, which alarmed everyone. "Gohan, whats wrong?" asked F. Trunks

"Dont you feel it Trunks?" asked Gohan, sensing the powerful, sinister ki. Trunks also felt it, and went wide eyed. "Hes pretty strong, you think you can take him?" asked Trunks.

"Im not sure... Hes hiding a lot of power, my estimate is that hes about as strong as my super saiyan 3 form..." Gohan replied, folding his arms."Il go and check it out, all of you stay here, il tell you when i need help." grinned Gohan, flying off in the direction of the new ki.

"I think this wont turn out well..." said Natsu, scratching the back of his head. "For once flame brain, i kind of agree with you..." gulped Gray, sensing the new ki.

Gohan landed where the Tower of Heaven used to be, and saw a figure with pink skin, a head tentacle and a gi that was similar to his fathers. "Who are you?" asked Gohan, getting in a fighting position.

"Me? Im the terror of the universe. Tell me Gohan, does the name Goku or Piccolo ring a bell?" taunted Super Buu. Gohan glared at Super Buu and clenched his fists. "What did you do to them?" asked Gohan, getting a chuckle from Super Buu.

"I absorbed them, theyre a part of me. I also absorbed the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, or that loudmouth Vegito. Your brother and Trunks are also a part of me." boasted Super Buu.

This angered Gohan, and he instantly jumped to super saiyan 2. "Well then, you seem to be a hot headed kid. What would your father or Piccolo say if they saw you like this?" taunted Super Buu.

Gohan rushed at Super Buu and with a loud yell, threw the strongest punch that he could throw in that form. Super Buu raised his hand and blocked the attack with ease. "Is that the best you can do?" asked Super Buu, further getting on Gohans nerves.

"Im just getting started!" shot back Gohan, transforming into super saiyan 3 without any problem. "You seemed to have mastered this form, you're stronger than i thought, even if you are a _wimp_." smirked Super Buu, powering up to match Gohans power.

"Shut up!" said Gohan, lunging at Super Buu. He began his assault by throwing punches at Super Buu. Super Buu saw an opening and kneed Gohan in the stomach. Gohan composed himself and kicked Super Buu in the face, drawing blood from the majin.

He followed up with a powerful punch to the gut, which almost tore a hole through Super Buus gut. Gohan grabbed Super Buus leg and threw him to the ground. Super Buu collided with the ground, leaving a crater behind.

Gohan flew towards Super Buu , but he saw a pink ki blast coming at him. The demi saiyan dodged the attack by jumping out of its way. He then cupped his hands together, and began charging a kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan upon releasing the ki wave at Super Buu. The majin saw this and raised his hand. He released his own ki attack, which matched Gohans kamehameha wave.

 **-Dbz, with the Old Kai-**

"There we go!" said the Old Kai, finally getting a picture on his crystal ball. He saw Super Buu fighting someone. "Who could this person be?" asked the Old Kai, putting his hand on his chin.

Bardock examined the warrior, and went wide eyed. "Its Gohan!" said Bardock, surprised. "Whos Gohan?" asked the Old Kai with interest. "Hes the first kid of Kakarot, the one that disappeared 7 years ago!" exclaimed Bardock.

"Well, hes pretty unfortunate to stumble upon Super Buu." said the Old Kai, sighing. "I dont know about it Old man, he still seems to be holding the majin off, even if hes not using his full power." said Bardock.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Upon collision, the two ki waves exploded. The explosion sent Gohan back, making the demi saiyan land hard on a mountain. Super Buu appeared behind Gohan and elbowed the demi saiyan in the back.

This sent Gohan sliding through the landscape, creating a trail in the process. Gohan got up, rubbing his head. He then saw Super Buu flying towards him curled up into a ball.

Gohan jumped out of the way, and began backflipping away. Super Buu saw this and changed his direction. Gohan was at a dead end, and flew at Super Buu, ready to deliver a kick.

Super Buu went back to normal, and flew at Gohan with his foot extended. Gohan dodged the attack and kicked Super Buu in the back, which sent the Majin back. Super Buu landed on the ground, with Gohan following suit.

"That was fun Gohan." admitted Super Buu. "Now, lets try this again, but without me holding anything back." smirked Super Buu, beginning to power up. Gohan didn't waste any time and power up to his 'experimental' Assj3 form.

 **-Dbz, with Kibito Kai-**

Kibito Kai appeared near Elder Mooris house, and was greeted by a few namekians. "Hello, are you a friend or foe?" asked Moori, examining Kibito Kai.

Kibito Kai brought his hands up. "Im a friend, or the Supreme Kai. Great Elder Moori, we need to use your dragon balls, the Earth has been destroyed!" said Kibito Kai, making practically every namekians jaw drop...

 **Well, that was it for chapter 34! Stay turned for the next couple of chapters!**


	35. Chapter 35: Plans

**Chapter 35: Plans**

 **-Dbz, with Kibito Kai-**

"But, h-how? Wasnt Goku there to defend Earth?" asked Elder Moori, shocked. He then told the namekians to gather the dragon balls.

"Well, Majin Buu came to Earth and we tried to beat him, Goku even fused with Vegeta via the potara earrings, but even then they failed..." answered Kibito Kai.

"W-well then, thats tragic, but good thing that we can revive them." said Moori, with a small smile.

 **-Fairy tail, with Gohan-**

The shockwaves that Gohan released upon powering up shook all of the nearby planets. Gohans power display turned the sky darker and created huge cracks underneath him.

Gohans power and muscles grew substantially, but not enough to match Super Buus. _'Even as i am now, im not as strong as that thing. I have to stop powering up, i dont want to end up like F. Trunks.'_ though Gohan, before engulfing everything in a bright flash of light.

Super Buu moved his hands in front of his eyes until the light settled. After it had settled, there stood Gohan in his Ascended super saiyan 3 form. Super Buu examined Gohans new form, and smirked.

"Very impressive Gohan, youre as strong as that loudmouth Vegito." commented Super Buu. His expression became serious and he got into Piccolos battle stance. "But still, it _Won't_ be enough to beat me." smirked Super Buu.

"I know that you're stronger than me." admitted Gohan. He lunged at Super Buu and aimed a punch at his chest. "But that doesnt stop me from trying to beat you!" shouted Gohan, throwing the punch afterwards.

Super Buu barely side stepped it , and counter attacked it by elbowing Gohan in the back. The majin warrior followed up with a mighty kick that collided with Gohans side. It sent Gohan flying through Earthland.

Gohan regained his composure and saw Super Buu flying towards him with a ki blast in his hand. Super Buu threw the ki blast which Gohan swatted away with minor difficulty. Gohan lunged at Super Buu and grabbed his head tentacle.

The demi saiyan followed up by throwing a punch at Super Buu. When it connected, it sent Super Buu back. The majin regained himself and glared at Gohan. The two fighters rushed at each other, and dissapeared, leaving only shockwaves from their attacks.

 **-Dbz, with Kibito Kai-**

"Alright then, **_Porunga, vay'mo' chen vay'!_** " said Elder Moori. After some times, Porunga come out of the namekian dragon balls. **"You have collected all 7 dragon balls, and now as it is written, think wisely and i shall grant you 3 wishes that are within my power!"** said Porunga, in a very deep voice.

"Alright, for the first wish, bring back the solar system that Super Buu destroyed about 40 minutes ago!" exclaimed the Supreme Kai. Elder Moori translated the wish into namekian, with Porungas eyes lighting up afterwards.

 **"Your wish has been granted, speak your next wish."** grunted Porunga. "Bring back Dende!" said Kibito Kai, with Moori translating the wish. **"Your wish has been granted, speak** **your final** **wish!"**

"We dont really have any wishe- _"Wait!"_ the Old Kai shouted telepathically. _"Since the strong fighters on Earth were destroyed, bring back Gokus father, so that he could defend it."_ ordered the Old Kai.

"Bring back Bardock!" said Kibito Kai. Elder Moori translated the last wish. **"Your wish has been granted. Farewell."** said Porunga, before dissapearing. After Porunga dissapeared, the namekian dragon balls scattered across namek.

"Thank you Elder Moori." said Kibito Kai, giving a thumbs up. "Youre welcome. Were happy to help the Supreme Kai any time." said Elder Moori, smiling. Supreme Kai used his instantaneous movement technique to get to the check in station.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Super Buu landed a kick on Gohan that sent the demi saiyan away. He then flew towards Gohan with his arms extended and fingers far apart. He began launching many small ki blasts from his fingertips that all flew towards Gohan.

Gohan stopped in mid air and saw the small ki blasts coming at him. He created a ki shield around him to guard him from the blasts. The blasts landed on the shield, exploding afterwards.

After the smoke settled, Gohan stood there ,relatively unharmed. He cupped his hands together, and began charging a kamehameha wave. Super Buu saw this and smirked. "Come on Gohan, you know that you can't hit me from down there." mocked Super Buu.

When Gohan finished charging the attack, he quickly put two fingers on his forehead and used instant transmission. This alarmed Super Buu, and he began looking for Gohan. "Come out brat!" shouted Super Buu, frustrated.

Gohan appeared behind Super Buu and launched the kamehameha wave at him. The ki wave engulfed Super Buu, disintegrating the majin warrior slowly. Gohan stopped launching the attack and landed on the ground.

"Well, hes in bits and pieces." slightly panted Gohan. "I guess i win. Good thing i trained all those years and didnt study..." said Gohan, scratching the back of his head. He looked up and saw Super Buus remains reforming his body.

"He can regenerate? What is he?!" half yelled half asked Gohan, very worried. Super Buu finished regenerating, and released a strong ki wave that pushed Gohan back. Super Buu the lunged at Gohan and kneed him in the gut.

"Oh, i bet that hurts, does it not?" asked Super Buu. Gohan threw a punch at Super Buu, but he caught the attack and began twisting Gohans arm. "You're quite a disappointment Gohan." said Super Buu, smirking.

Gohan gritted his teeth and threw a kick at Super Buu. Super Buu saw the attack incoming and ducked. He wrapped his head tentacle around Gohans foot and began swinging the demi saiayn around.

He slammed Gohan against the ground multiple times before letting the demi saiyan go. He walked up to the crater where Gohan was laying. "Youre letting them down Gohan." mocked Super Buu, folding his arms.

 **-Dbz, with Kibito Kai-**

Kibito Kai appeared in the check in station, where Yemma sat. "Here are your passengers." said King Yemma, pointing at what remained of the z fighters. "Alright, thanks king Yemma." said Kibito Kai. He walked up to Dende, and grabbed him.

He used his I.M. technique to get to Earth. "Alright, lets gather the dragon balls and wish everyone back." said Kibito Kai, taking off in the direction of the nearest dragon ball.

 **-Dbz, with the Old Kai-**

"Damn it, hes loosing!" shouted Bardock at the sight of Gohan. "I know, no need to shout." said the Old Kai, sighing. "Maybe theres something that we can do?" asked Bardock, scratching the back of his head.

"While you were throwing a hissy fit, i found another saiyan on that planet." said the Old Kai. "He had lavender hair like that Trunks kid, but hes much older." continued the Old Kai.

"Wait, heres an idea. What if Gohan turns great ape, and then goes super saiyan?" asked Bardock. The Old Kai shrugged his shoulders and put his hand on his chin. "I dont know about that but it can work." admitted the Old Kai.

"Lets connect to the other saiyan warrior and tell him to get to the battlefield and throw the fake moon so that Gohan could turn great ape?" asked Bardock. "I dont know, but its an idea said the Old Kai."

 **-Fairy Tail, with F.** **Trunks-**

Future Trunks sat anxiously in the guild hall, waiting for Gohan to win. _'I just hope that he wins...'_ thought F. Trunks, while rubbing his eyes. _"Hello, anyone there?"_ F. Trunks suddenly heard a voice in his head and jumped.

 _'Who is this?!'_ mentally half shouted half asked F. Trunks. "Hey Trunks, are you okay?" asked Natsu, seeing Trunks jump. "Yeah man, its okay, nothing wrong with me." smiled Trunks.

 _"Well kid, im the Old Supreme Kai. Listen, your buddy Gohan isnt doing so good against the new threat, and i want you to get to the battlefield and throw the fake moon when Gohan drops out of his super saiyan 3 state"_ said the Old Kai

 _'How do you know all of this?'_ asked F. Trunks. _"I have a crystal ball that lets me the fight. Anyway, goodluck kiddo."_ said the Old Kai before breaking his and F. Trunks' connection.

F. Trunks got up and went towards the door of the guild building. "Hey Trunks, where are you going?" asked Grey. "Well, im going to stick around near Gohan. Who knows, he might need my help." answered F. Trunks.

"Can we come with you?" asked Erza, walking up to F. Trunks. "Alright, but you'l have to suppress your ki so that he wont detect us." said F. Trunks, getting a nod from Grey , Natsu, Erza and Cana.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Gohan got up and glared at Super Buu, to which Super Buu smirked. "Oh that one hit a nerve, didnt it?" mocked Super Buu. He then extended his hand and began charging a ki blast.

The majin warrior flew up and launched the ki blast at Gohan. Gohan took the blast head on and it created a large explosion. Super Buu saw Gohan charging at him through the smoke and brought his guard up...

 **Well, thats it for chapter 35! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	36. Chapter 36: Battle progression

**Chapter 36: Battle progression.**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

Gohan disappeared from Super Buus sight, to which the majin tensed up. He then felt a sharp pain in his back and went flying down. He landed deep in the ground, grunting. Gohan then charged at Super Buu, but saw Super Buu extending his arm from the rubble.

Gohan dodged the majins arm, but was caught by the second got and it got a hold of Gohans face. Super Buu began extending his hand faster, sending Gohan through multiple cliffs. He then blasted Gohan with the extending arm, creating a huge explosion where Gohan was.

Super Buu retracted his arm and smirked. "Well, that was easy." chuckled Super Buu. The majin flew in the direction where the ki blast connected with Gohan, but didnt find him. "Come on Gohan, hiding from we wont do any good." taunted Super Buu.

He then put two fingers on his forehead and began charging Piccolos signature attack. "If you dont appear soon Gohan, il release the Special Beam Cannon in the direction of the planets core!" threatened Super Buu.

When Gohan didnt appear, Super Buu sighed. "Oh well. I didn't expect much from you anyway. It was nice knowing you, Gohan!" said Super Buu,disappointed. He launched the makankosappo in the direction of the planets core.

Gohan got in Super Buus attacks way, and blocked it. After the attack stopped coming, Gohan began panting heavily. "Now, that felt like a Piccolo technique." said Super Buu, landing behind Gohan. The majin began walking towards Gohan, smirking.

"Do you want to know what everyone thinks of you, Gohan?" asked Super Buu. Gohan didn't answer. Instead, the demi saiyan turned around and threw a ki blast in Super Buus direction.

Super Buu side stepped the attack and kicked Gohan, sending him flying upwards. He sped behind Gohan and elbowed the demi saiyan in the back. Gohan was sent spiraling down to the ground. The demi saiyan caught himself before hitting the ground, and stared at Super Buu.

 _'At this rate, i won't win... But i have to try!'_ mentally shouted Gohan. Super Buu didn't waste any time and flew towards Gohan, with his hands cupped together. Gohan saw this and jumped , evading Super Buu.

Super Buu then turned around and fired his own version of the kamehameha wave at Gohan. Gohan sensed the incoming attack and dodged again, much to Super Buus displeasure. Super Buu smirked and began redirecting the ki wave at Gohan.

Gohan saw this and flew at Super Buu, with the majins attack behind him. Super Buu caught on to what Gohan was doing, and folded his arms. "You think that trick will work?" laughed Super Buu. Gohan smirked, and when he was close to Super Buu, he used instant transmission.

When Super Buu saw what Gohan did, he stopped laughing. He didnt have enough time to dodge his own attack, which frustrated the majin. The ki wave connected with Super Buu, resulting in a huge explosion...

 **-Dbz, with Kibito Kai-**

"Alright, thats the last dragonball." said Kibito Kai. Dende nodded, and extended his hands in front of him. "Arise, Shenron!" shouted Dende. making a giant green dragon appear from the dragon balls.

 **"I am the eternal dragon. State your wishes, so I may grant them."** said Shenron. "Bring back everyone who was killed by Super Buu!" said Dende. Shenrons eyes glowed, and Dende could feel many ki signatures appear on Earth.

 **"It has been done, state your next wish."** Said Shenron. "I dont think we have anymore wishes..." said Dende. "Shenron, we dont have anymore wishes!" spoke up Dende. Shenron nodded. **"I must go now."** said Shenron, entering the dragon balls again.

"Well, i guess id better get-" *AHEM* said a familiar voice behind Kibito Kai. He turned around to see the remaining z fighters, Chi Chi and Bulma. "Yes, miss Chi Chi?" asked Kibito Kai, shivering. "Where is Goku and Goten?" asked Chi Chi. "Yeah, and wheres Vegeta and Trunks?" added Bulma.

"W-well." stuttered Kibito Kai. "T-they got absorbed by Super Buu. Along with P-piccolo." managed to say the fused kai. He then saw tears appear in Bulmas and Chi Chis eyes. " _Quit yer yapping Kibito."_ said the Old Kai telepathically to Kibito Kai.

 _"Super Buu has entered a dimension where theres a chance that hel be defeated."_ continued the Old Kai. _"Bring everyone here so that they could see the fight."_ said the Old Kai.

"Super Buu entered a dimension where he could be defeated, theres a huge fight going on, want to come?" asked Kibito Kai, earning a NO from everyone. _"*sigh" Tell them that Gohan is fighting Super Buu"_ said the Old Kai.

"Someone by the name of Gohan is fighting Buu." said Kibito Kai. Everyone looked at Kibito Kai with a surprised look. "Really? Take us there then." said Chi Chi. "Okay, just grab on." said Kibito Kai.

Everyone who was on Dendes lookout grabbed a hold of Kibito Kai, appearing on the sacred world of the kais instantly. "Ah, hello there." said the Old Kai. "Have a seat!" said the Old Kai. Chi Chi looked at the person who was sitting near the Old Kai.

"Uhm excuse me sir, who are you?" asked Chi Chi. Bardock looked at Chi Chi, and smirked. "Im Bardock, Gokus dad." introduced himself Bardock. "Uhm nice to meet you, im-" "I know who you are, nice to meet you, daughter in law." chuckled Bardock.

Everyone made their way towards the crystal ball, and saw Gohan fighting Super Buu. "Can anyone please tell me whos Gohan?" asked Kibito Kai. "Hes the first son of Kakarot, the one that disappeared 7 years ago." said Bardock.

Chi Chi then examined Gohan, and sighed mentally. _'It doesn't seem that Gohan has been studying much. Oh who am i kidding? Hes all grown up now, he can be what ever he wants.'_ smiled Chi Chi.

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

After the smoke settled, Super Buu hovered in the air with multiple dents and cuts. He focused, and regenerated all of his wounds. Super Buu glared at Gohan, smirking. "Not bad wimp. It seems that i have underestimated you." said Super Buu.

"A mistake that i won't be repeating any time soon!" shouted Super Buu, taking off in Gohans direction. He threw a punch at Gohan, which the demi saiyan blocked. The majin followed up with a barrage of kicks and punches. Gohan blocked most of the attacks, but with each connected strike he felt weaker.

Eventually Gohan saw an opening and kicked Super Buu. Super Buu caught Gohans foot, and smirked. "Hurts, doesn't it Gohan?" taunted Super Buu. Gohan tried to get out of Super Buus grip, but couldn't. Super Buu threw the stronger kick that he could, which connected with Gohans chest.

The kick sent Gohan flying very fast, which made it difficult for the demi saiyan to stop himself. Super Buu made 4 cosmic halos and threw them at Gohan. They caught up with Gohan and wrapped themselves around him. Gohan tried to get out of them, but couldn't.

Super Buu laughed, and drew his hands back, gathering energy. Gohan recognized the technique, and panicked. _'If that hits me il be a goner!'_ shouted mentally Gohan. He began struggling to get out of the cosmic halos, but couldn't.

Gohan went wide eyed, and struggled even harder. After a bit, Gohan made a few cracks in the cosmic halos. _'When he fires the attack, il give one last push.'_ thought Gohan. Super Buu thrusted his arms forward, and smirked. "Say goodbye, Gohan!" said Super Buu, releasing the energy wave afterwards.

With a loud yell, Gohan broke out of the cosmic halos, and evaded the Final Flash. He then landed on the ground, panting heavily. Super Buu folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "He's quite persistent." said Super Buu.

 _'If i stay in this form any longer, it will do more harm then good.'_ thought Gohan, dropping out of his ASSJ3 form. Super Buu saw this, and smirked. "I guess the pressure is too much for the baby." smirked Super Buu.

Super Buu opened his mouth and let out a gray substance, which later turned into kamikaze ghosts. "Woah, what are those?" asked Gohan, to no one in particular. Super Buu told the kamikaze ghosts what to do, and they charged at Gohan.

Gohan had trouble dodging the kamikaze ghosts in his mssj3 form. A ghost got behind Gohan and got him in a full nelson. Gohan tried to get out, but the other ghosts hugged him, exploding upon contact. Super Buu laughed at the damage that he did to Gohan.

After the smoke settled, Gohan reverted back to his base form, and was falling to the ground, barely conscious. F. Trunks saw this, and made the fake moon in his hands. "Trunks, what are you doing?" asked Natsu. "Im going to try to help Gohan." said F. Trunks.

F. Trunks threw the fake moon to where Gohan was looking. _'Gohan, look at the fake moon and turn super saiyan, now!'_ said Future Trunks mentally to Gohan. Gohan used the final remains of his strength to turn into mssj and looked at the moon.

Gohan felt his heartbeat quicken, and his vision turning redder. Super Buu noticed Gohan transform, and sweatdropped. ' _That won't help Gohan much, but should be fun.'_ thought Super Buu.

 **Well, that was it for chapter 36!**


	37. Chapter 37: Further ascension

**Chapter 37: Further ascension**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Gohan-**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Natsu worryingly. "Yeah, how much control does Gohan have over his ape form?" added Gray. "Well, he has some control over his great ape form..." gulped F. Trunks, knowing what will happen if Gohan doesn't remember.

"You really didn't think this through, huh?" sighed Erza. F. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and nodded afterwards. Meanwhile, Gohan had fur all over his body, and his eyes turned red.

He stood up, and clenched his fists. His body size began growing with his clothes ripping. But, instead of the normal brown great ape fur, it had a golden color. Super Buu smirked.

After Gohan transformed, he began destroying hills by swinging his fists, and firing ki blasts from his mouth. Super Buu began laughing, due to his expectations happening. "As I thought, my job here is done." said Super Buu, folding his arms.

"Well, il try to bring him back to his senses." said F. Trunks, going ssj2. He then flew towards Gohan, and faced the transformed demi saiyan head on. "Gohan, please, remember!" shouted F. Trunks.

Gohan just stared blankly at F. Trunks, before swatting him away. F. Trunks was sent flying, eventually crashing into the ground. _'Wow, that was a hard hit. But not as hard as he could do it.'_ thought F. Trunks.

He got up, slightly shaking. F. Trunks flew towards Gohan again, determined to help his friend and mentor. He was in front of Gohan again. "Come on Gohan, you can do it! Remember Your family, your friends, Erza..." pleaded F. Trunks.

Upon hearing his future wives name, Gohan slightly calmed down. "At this rate, il be there hero!" taunted Super Buu. "Come on wimp, do it!" continued Super Buu. This ticked off Gohan, and he tried to swat F. Trunks away.

F. Trunks dodged the attack barely. "Would you stay out of this?!" shouted F. Trunks. Super Buu just smirked, and shook his head. "Nope." said Super Buu. F. Trunks sighed, and tried it again...

Erza got up, and powered up slightly. Natsu, Gray, and Cana looked at her, with a surprised look. "Erza, are you going to try to help Gohan?" asked Natsu. Erza nodded, and sighed. "Its just that, im the one who Gohan cares about the most, and i could just get to him." said Erza.

"Good point." said Cana. "But, its very dangerous to go out there." continued Cana. "Its all or nothing Cana. If we don't stop this monster, he will destroy the universe." stated Erza.

She then flew towards Gohan, dodging his attacks. "Gohan." began Erza. "Don't you remember me?" asked Erza. Gohans eyes then twitched slightly. He gently brushed Erza aside, and looked at the fake moon. Gohans memories began flooding through his mind, from when he was a kid, to his fight with Raditz, Frieza, Cell, Bojack, Cell again.

His golden aura began expanding, and he began roaring loudly. Erza smirked, and flew towards Natsu, Gray, Cana and F. Trunks. Gohan began shrinking, some of his fur disappearing, and some of it turning red.

"Well, this is new." said Super Buu. After Gohan was the size of his normal body, his body began emitting a bright light. After the light settled, there stood the new Gohan. His hair was black,spiky, and reached down to his shoulders. His pupils were a piercing amber, and his eyes had a red outline.

He had crimson fur, and a crimson tail. His torso was muscular, but it wasn't covered in his crimson fur. He had the same pants from when he fought Cell for the first also didn't have any previous wounds that Super Buu inflicted. The majin examined the new Gohan, and chuckled.

"You look even more ridiculous than before!" taunted Super Buu. Gohan glanced at Super Buu, and disappeared from the majins sight. "What? Where did he go?" asked Super buu, to no one in particular.

He then looked around, and saw Gohan in front of his friends. "Sorry for hitting you back there Trunks." said Gohan, in a deeper voice. F. Trunks nodded, and smiled. "Its okay Gohan, now show that monster who's boss!" cheered F. Trunks.

Gohan nodded, and looked at Erza. "Thank you, Erza." smiled Gohan. Erza smiled back, and nodded. "You're welcome." said Erza. "Yeah, just dont go ape on us again, alright?" joked Natsu, earning laughs and chuckles.

 **-Dbz, with Bardock-**

"Wow..." said Bardock. "Elder, Bardock, what is happening?" asked Kibito Kai. "It seems that Gohan found a form beyond super saiyan 3." said Bardock. "Wow, way to go Gohan." whispered Krilling, awestruck.

"That form seems to be much stronger then his ssj3 form." said Elder Kai. "Il have to try to attain that form sometime!" chuckled Bardock. ' _Who could that girl be?'_ thought Chi Chi and Bulma.

 **-Dbz, with Gohan-**

"I really doubt that you got any stronger." said Super Buu, bringing his arm up and creating a ki blast. "Il just kill off who helped you transform." smirked Super Buu. He then felt a bone- breaking grip on his hand, and looked to the left to see Gohan.

"L-let go of me!" demanded Super Buu, trying to get out of Gohans grip. Super Buu punched Gohan with his right hand, but it didn't have any effect on the newly transformed demi saiyan.

 _'This is Vegito all over again.'_ worried Super Buu. Gohan threw a kick at Super Buu, which tore Super Buus body in half. Super Buu yelled from the pain. Gohan let go of Super Buu, frowning. _'I can't kill this thing. He has Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and my dads and Vegetas fusion inside. I need to save them somehow.'_ Thought Gohan.

Super Buu regenerated his body, and glared at Gohan. _'There must be a technique that can defeat him, but which one?'_ thought Super Buu. The majin searched Vegitos memories, and smirked.

"This should do it!" said Super Buu. He clenched his fists, and leaned forward. Gohan recognized the technique, and brought his guard up. "Kaioken!" shouted Super Buu. The majin was covered in a red aura, and felt his power grow. He flew at Gohan, and threw a punch. The demi saiyan raised his hand to block it, and retaliated with punch of his own.

The punch left a deep dent in Super Buus face, angering the majin. "Kaioken x3!" shouted Super Buu. His aura extending, and his body turning even redder. Gohan noticed this, but didn't pay much attention to it.

Super Buu lunged at Gohan yet again, beginning his assault. He threw a barrage of punches of kicks, which Gohan dodged easily. However, with each attack, Super Buu felt his body grow weaker.

Gohan got behind Super Buu and kicked the majin, sending him down to the ground. Super Buus body landed on the ground, and turned into a puddle of melted bubble gum.

Super Buu managed to stick out his head from the puddle of the bubble gum. "What did you do?!" shouted Super Buu, while gritting his teeth. Gohan landed near Super Buu, and smirked. "The kaioken puts a huge strain on your body. Bubble gum can't really handle the kaioken." said Gohan.

Super Buu, with much difficulty, regenerated. The majin left a piece of his body behind, to try to absorb Gohan. _'If you can't beat them, absorb them.'_ smirked Super Buu. Gohan was aware of Super Buus plans, and was going to use them to his advantage.

 _'All i have to do is to put a barrier around me, so that when he absorbs me, il get inside of him and save them.'_ smirked Gohan. He then flew towards Super Buu, and brought his guard up.

"Lets do this." said Gohan, landing. Super Buu backed away slightly, but still had his guard up. "What did you do to become so powerful?!" asked Super Buu. "I ascended again, with the help of my friends!" answered Gohan.

"I guess you can call this form, super saiyan 4!" said Gohan. He flew towards Super Buu, and landed a hard kick in Super Buus abdomen. Super Buu began walking away, while clutching his stomach.

Super Buu clenched his fists, and removed the huge dent that Gohan had inflicted. "Il kill you!" shouted Super Buu, flying towards Gohan. "You will die trying." said Gohan. Super Buu threw multiple punches at Gohan, that were dodged. Gohan elbowed the majin in the face, making Super Buu fall over from the force of the attack.

Super Buu got up, growling. He looked for Gohan, but didn't see him anywhere. "Where did that little punk go?!" ranted Super Buu. "Right here." said a familiar voice behind Super Buu.

Super Buu turned around and threw a roundhouse kick at Gohan. Gohan caught the kick , and began spinning Super Buu around. Upon gaining enough speed, he let go of the majin.

He let go, sending Super Buu crashing into a mountain. Gohan landed near the mountain, and folded his arms. "Come on, get up. You can't be hurt from an attack like that." said Gohan.

 **Well, that is it for chapter 37! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	38. Chapter 38: End of Buu

**Chapter 38: End of Buu.**

 **-Fairy Tail-**

Super Buu flew out of the mountain curled up into a ball. The majin flew towards Gohan, with the intent of crushing him. Gohan saw this and threw a punch at Super Buu. The punch hit Super Buu square in the jaw, and made him exit his ball form.

After regenerating the dent, Super Buu landed on the ground, gritting his teeth. He then put his hands over his head, and began screaming loudly. The power that Super Buu emitted even pushed Gohan back.

"WHY DO YOU MORTAL FREAKS LEAD ME TO THIS? FIRST LOUDMOUTH VEGITO, AND NOW YOUUU" shouted Super Buu. His eyes turned red and veins began appearing all over his body. Super Buu began releasing lightnings bolts that had really dense ki. The ki sparks began making several dimensional rifts.

"This is bad." whispered Gohan. He flew at Super Buu, aiming a punch at the majin. Super Buu created a very powerful ki shield around him, which barely budged when Gohans fist collided with it. Gohan flew back, and sighed.

He flew at Super Buu again, and extended his arm forward. 'All or nothing.' thought Gohan. "DRAGOON FIST!" shouted Gohan. A giant, golden dragon burst out of Gohans hand, which looked similar to Shenron. The golden dragon collided with Super Buus shield, breaking it easily.

The golden dragon went through Super Buus body, leaving a huge hole in it. Gohan followed his attack and went through the same hole in Super Buus body. The dimensional rifts that Super Buu previously opened were now closed. Everything was back to normal.

Super Buu landed on the ground, panting. He regenerated his injury and sighed. He looked up to see Gohan hovering over him, with his arms folded. He had a very angry expression on his face.

"Why did you try to destroy everything?!" half asked half shouted the demi saiyan. Super Buu just smirked to that and chuckled afterwards. "You just made me angry. When im angry, that happens." said Super Buu.

 **-Dbz-**

"What an amazing technique." said Bardock, wide eyed. _'He prevented Super Buu from destroying everything, but why doesn't he finish him off? Boy, what are you planning...' thought the Old Kai._

 **-Fairy Tail-**

"You know what, Buu?" said Gohan. "Its time to finish things off." smirked the demi saiyan. He cupped both of his hands , and began charging a kamehameha wave. "Im going to count to ten. Do what you want in the mean time." explained Gohan.

 _'Now's my chance!'_ thought Super Buu. He began controlling the part of him that was on the ground. It began moving towards Gohan. "Threeee...Foouuurr..." said the demi saiyan. _'Hey everyone.'_ said Gohan telepathically to his friends. _'I'm going to try to get inside Super Buu to save everyone. If he absorbs me, don't worry.'_ smirked Gohan.

But before anyone could protest, Super Buus piece was already flying towards Gohan. Gohan created a barrier around himself before Super Buu could correctly absorb him. The gum covered Gohan, and it flew towards a happy Super Buu.

The gum merged with Super Buu, and he began laughing. "YES!" shouted Super Buu. "IDIDITIDIDITIDIDITIDIDIT! The brat's finally gone!" celebrated the majin. He then turned his attention to Gohans friends, and smirked.

 **-Dbz-**

"This can't be good." said Krilling. Bardock got up, and began stomping the ground. "Damn it boy! Why didn't you finish this sooner!?" ranted Bardock. "Be quiet!" said the Old Kai. "Super buu hasn't absorbed Gohan yet." said the Old Kai.

"What do you mean?" asked Chi Chi. "Well, every time he absorbs someone, he changes his attire, correct?" asked the Old Kai, to which everyone nodded. "Well, he would have changed by now, but he didn't." Said the Old Kai.

"Can you try to get Gohan on screen?" asked Krilling. The Old Kai nodded. "He's inside Super Buu, this should just take a minute." smiled the Old Kai. Bardock sat down, and smirked. "I guess my grandson wanted to save his family." said Bardock.

 **-Inside Super Buu-**

 _'The shield worked, i'm in his body. He didn't absorb me'_ sighed the demi saiyan in relief. ' _I have to find them quickly! I don't have much time.'_ thought Gohan. He began to fly towards a faint ki signal.

'It could be them, who knows.' thought Gohan. The demi saiyan took a left and saw pink pods. He flew behind them and Piccolo in s pink pod. Gohan smiled, and tore the pod off. The demi saiyan tore off most of the pods, picking them up afterwards.

 **-Fairy Tail-**

Super Buu was charging a ki blast, smirking as he did so. "Say Goodbye!" shouted the majin. He began feeling weird, and felt his power drop. He looked down and saw that he had lost Vegitos clothes, and was back to his base form.

Super Buu gritted his teeth, and looked at Gohans friends. "It seems that your friend is causing me lots of trouble. i'l take care of him, then i'l come back for you." warned the majin. Super Buu closed his eyes, and began standing still.

 **-Inside Super Buu-**

"Super Buus power dropped by a lot. All is left is to find a way out of this place." said Gohan. He heard laughter behind him, and saw Super Buu. "I was wondering what was going on. You're quite tenacious." complimented Super Buu.

"You dare to pull out those I had absorbed?! You will pay!" said Super Buu. Gohan rolled his eyes, and threw a ki blast at Super Buu, destroying him. "Well, that takes care of that." said Gohan. He turned around, and saw another Super Buu.

"You do know that you're inside my body?" asked the majin. Gohan nodded, and smirked. He raised his hand, and released a huge ki wave from it. It collided with Super Buus body, going right trough it.

On the outside, it just made a very small hole in Super Buus body. Super Buu regenerated the hole, and laughed. "You can't get out brat, you're stuck here!" shouted Super Buu. Gohan looked at the pod that he didn't tear off, and got an idea.

The demi saiyan phased out of Super Buus sight, and gripped the pod that Gohan grabbed contained Good Buu in it. Super Buu saw this, and tensed up. "Wait! Please don't touch it!" begged Super Buu, to which Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"I'l let go if you tell me where the exit is." bargained Gohan. Super Buu gritted his teeth, and glared at the demi saiyan. "In your dreams brat!" responded the majin. "It's your loss." said Gohan. He pulled the pod and tore it off...

Super Buus eye went wide, and his miniature body began melting. Gohan saw this, and picked up every pod. The demi saiyan felt the atmosphere getting hotter, and began flying away.

"Oh man. I really need to find a way out!" worried Gohan. He saw holes in Super Buus body, and flew towards them. Hot steam began following Gohan, making the demi saiyan speed up.

 **-Fairy Tail-**

Super Buu had his hands on his head and was screaming loudly. Each and every body in his hole was expelling hot steam. Near Super Buu appeared Gohan, with an unconscious Vegito, Goten, Piccolo .Trunks and Good Buu near him.

He picked up everyone, and flew towards his friends. He carefully placed the unconscious bodies near him, and smiled. "I'm finally going to meet everyone again!" said Gohan, excitedly. "But first, I need to take down Buu." said Gohan.

"You can do it Gohan, We belive in you." said everyone. "Thank you everyone." smiled Gohan. He turned to face Buu, but instead of the normal Super Buu, there stood a small version of the majin. "He got much weaker, and smaller." said Gohan.

Kid Buu rose his hand, and began charging a ki blast, smiling as he did so. Gohan saw this, and punched the majin in the gut. "Are you insane?" asked Gohan, to which Kid Buu began laughing.

"I have to finish this quickly!" said Gohan. He backed away, and began throwing many small ki blasts at Kid Buu. Kid Buu couldn't dodge any ki blasts due to their speed. After the smoke settled, Kid Buu had many holes in his body.

Gohan cupped his hands together, and began charging a kamehameha wave. "Kamehameha... x10!" shouted Gohan. He released a red ki wave at the majin, which engulfed him. Kid Buu was incinerated in the attack, and was erased from the face of Earthland completely.

Gohan landed, and took a deep breath. He reverted back to his base form, and smiled. "Finally, it's over..." said Gohan. He flew towards his friends, landing besides them. "We did it! We won!" cheered Gohan.

Erza ran up to Gohan, and hugged him. Everyone was congratulating Gohan for defeating the monster. "Thanks you everyone..." said Gohan. He looked at Piccolo, Vegito, Goten and Trunks, and smiled.

 **-Dbz-**

"Way to go! That's my grandson!" cheered Bardock. "Finally, majin buu has been defeated. We can all live in peace now." said Kibito Kai. Chi Chi and Bulma sighed, but were happy that their sans/ husbands were alive and well...

 **Well, that was it for chapter 38! Let me know what you guys and girls think!**


	39. Chapter 39: Arrival

***Update* -Turned out i had severe Tonsilitis, but i got way better, and now i can continue writing!**

 **Chapter 39: Arrival**

 **-Fairy Tail, with Vegito-**

Vegito opened his eyes, and found himself laying on a bed. The fused warrior got up and looked around. _'It doesn't look like i'm inside Super Buu. Where am I?'_ wondered Vegito. He began looking for any ki levels. They all felt human, but different. He then felt large power levels, and two familiar ones.

Vegito put two fingers on his forehead, and instant transmissioned to the familiar kis. He appeared near two guys sparring with each other. One was about 12 years old, and the other one was about 19. He examined the older one, and went wide eyed. _'Is that, Gohan?!'_ gaped Vegito.

The demi saiyan turned around, and gave Vegito a warm smile. "Hello... Dad." said Gohan, walking up to Vegito. The fused warrior returned the smiled before saying "Hello Gohan. You've grown a lot over the years."

Gohan nodded. F. Trunks walked up to Vegito, smiling. "Hello father." said the time traveler. "Hello Future Trunks. Why are you a kid again?" asked Vegito. F. Trunks shrugged in response "I don't know." responded the demi saiyan.

Vegito nodded, and turned to face Gohan. "It's great to finally see all of you, but where are the others?" asked the fused saiyan. "Goten, Trunks and Piccolo are in F. Trunks' room. They should be okay." answered Gohan.

Vegito nodded, smirking afterwards. "Tell me son, how did you defeat Super Buu?" asked Vegito. "Well, i ascended past super saiyan 3..." said Gohan. Vegito cocked his eyebrow, clearly interested. "A super saiyan 4? Can you show me?" asked Vegito, looking forward to seeing a super saiyan 4.

"Alright." answered Gohan. He clenched his fists, and began powering up. His black hair began growing, his body began to get covered in crimson fur, and his eyes turning amber. His clothes got ripped due to his muscles slightly increasing. Vegito smirked.

"Done." said Gohan. Vegito examined Gohan, with a smile. "I'm proud of you Gohan." Vegito looked at Gohan again, and saw that he had a tail. "How did you get your tail back?" asked Vegito.

"When i turned ssj3, i somehow got it back." said Gohan. "You're really strong Gohan, but im still stronger." chuckled Vegito. "There's no doubt about that." said Gohan, returning into his base form.

"What' that dark red symbol on your right arm?" pointed Vegito. "Oh this? This is the mark of the Fairy Tail guild. I'm a member of it!" said Gohan. Vegito notices the same symbol, but with a black color on Trunks' shoulder.

"So, Future Trunks is a member too?" asked Vegito, getting a nod from F. Trunks. "Let's check up on the others?" suggested Vegito. "Alright, let's go." said Gohan. He, Vegito, and F. Trunks instant transmissioned into F. Trunks' room. Vegito saw Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Good Buu.

"We should destroy Buu." said Vegito, raising his hand and forming a ki blast. "Wait, dad! Let's wait for him to wake up first, if he does anything bad, we will destroy him!" reasoned Gohan. Vegito lowered his hand and 'dismissed' the ki blast "Alright Gohan, but one wrong move, and he's toast." sighed Vegito.

"At least the kids and Piccolo are good, they seem to be sleeping." mumbled Vegito. "So, can you tell me about your adventures Gohan?" asked Vegito. "I will, but let's wait for everyone to wake up first." said Gohan.

 _ ***1 hour later***_

Piccolo opened his eyes, got up, and looked around. "Hey Piccolo." said a voice next to Piccolo. He turned around, and saw Gohan. "G-Gohan?" stuttered Piccolo. "I've missed you too, Piccolo." smiled Gohan. "You've really grown kid." grinned Piccolo. He noticed Goten, Trunks and Fat Buu sleeping near him.

"Don't worry, they'l be okay." said Gohan."We aren't sure about Buu. If he does anything bad, i will destroy him." smirked Gohan. Piccolo nodded, and got up. "So, where are we?" asked the namekian. "In Future Trunks' room." answered Gohan. Piccolo gave out a small chuckle, but then he gave Gohan a dumbfounded look. "How did Future Trunks get here?" asked Piccolo.

"He input the wrong coordinates on his time machine, and ended up here." answered Gohan. "Where's your dad and Vegeta?" Wondered Piccolo. Just then, a saiyan appeared next to Gohan, carrying lots of food and with a ham in his mouth. "Eur Goan, i brgut hou sme fwod" muttered Vegito.

"Sorry dad, can't understand you." said Gohan. Vegito put down the food and removed the ham from his mouth. "Hey Gohan, i brought you some." grinned Vegito. "Did you pay for it?" asked Gohan, with Vegito nodding in response.

"Uhm..." said Piccolo, catching both of the saiyans' attention. "I don't believe we've met before. Hi, i'm Vegito, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta." said Vegito, introducing himself. Piccolo nodded "Nice to meet you." smirked the namekian.

"Hi Piccolo." said Future Trunks. Piccolo turned around and saw an 11 year old F. Trunks standing in front of him. "Hello future Trunks." grinned Piccolo. "Where is Buu?" asked the now awake Majin. "You're in a different universe Buu." said Gohan. Buu nodded, and looked around. "Hey Buu." said Vegito, catching the fat majins attention.

"Who are you?" asked Buu, pointing at Gohan and Vegito. "I'm Gohan, Gotens brother and the son of Goku." said Gohan. "I'm Vegito, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta." said Vegito. Buu nodded "Buu understand now. But buu remember green man!" said Buu, pointing at Piccolo, to which the namekian rolled his eyes.

"Now Buu, do you want to kill anyone?" asked Gohan. Good Buu looked at Gohan, and smiled. "No, Buu not hurt anyone!" chuckled the fat majin. Gohan turned his head in Vegitos direction, and smiled. "See, I told you he wasn't evil." said Gohan.

Vegito just looked at fat Buu with a neutral expression. He began to walk towards the kids, and put his hands on both of them. He began supplying them with ki, so that they could wake up faster. "Why didn't you try to do this Gohan?" asked Vegito. "Well, i began giving you ki, but you didn't seem to wake up, so i began waiting for you to wake up normally." said Gohan.

But before Vegito could argue, Goten and Trunks opened their eyes. "Dad?" asked Goten and Trunks. "Well, not exactly." chuckled Vegito. "Goku and Vegeta permanently fused, i am the result of their fusion." said Vegito. Goten looked at Trunks, and grinned. "It means that you're my brother Trunks!" exclaimed Goten. "Yeah, I guess so." smirked Trunks.

"So, did you defeat majin buu?" asked Goten. "Yeah, and where are we?" asked Trunks. "No, I didn't defeat Buu. It was your brother Goten." smirked Vegito. "I-I Get to meet by brother?!" asked Goten, with stars appearing in his eyes, to which Vegito nodded.

"Wait, doesn't it mean that we're stuck here?" asked Trunks, making Vegito nod again. "Where's Gohan?!" asked Goten. "I'm here Goten." smiled Gohan. Goten turned around and saw Piccolo, F. Trunks, and his brother. He flew towards Gohan with great speed, hugging his older brother. "GOHAN!" exclaimed Goten. Gohan returned the hug, and chuckled.

"I'm happy to see you too, Goten." said Gohan. He then grabbed Goten and raised him to his eye level. "Are you hungry squirt?" asked Gohan, to which Goten nodded. He then showed the food that Vegito brought. "Let's go." said Gohan, while carrying Goten.

Trunks too, looked and examined Gohan. He got up and started walking towards his future counterpart. "Hi future Trunks. My mother and father talked about you a lot. It's awesome to finally meet you in person, but why are you like 4 years older then me?" asked Trunks.

"When i arrived to Earthland, for some reason i became a kid. I don't know why." answered F. Trunks. "It's like looking into a mirror!" said Trunks. "I guess it is..." said F. Trunks, chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

"Gohan." said Vegito to catch Gohans attention. "Yes?" asked Gohan. "You promised to tell us about your adventures when everyone woke up." grinned Vegito. "Yeah Gohan, tell us!" said Goten and Trunks. "Well, alright." smiled Gohan. "It all began, when i fell through the dimensional rift that opened up during the cell games." began Gohan.

"I apparently landed near a place where people were kept as slaves. I was taken in. When I woke up i free all of the slaves, and destroyed the place where they were being held." said Gohan. "I also met this girl, she tried to lead a revolt against the slave drivers, but failed and got her eye gouged out." said Gohan.

"So, I asked her where she was going, and she said that she was going to head towards the fairy tail guild. I joined her, and flew here there. I also materialised an eye for her." grinned Gohan. "Gohan, do you by any chance like this girl?" asked Vegito, to which Gohan chuckled.

"Well, i actually proposed to her a few days ago." said Gohan. "Congratulations son." grinned Vegito. "So I joined the guild, and met a lot of awesome people there. A guy named Natsu that uses dragonslayer magic, Gray, Natsus rival, uses ice magic. Cana, who uses card magic, and the girl, Erza, apparently uses sword magic." said Gohan.

"Magic? Thats so cool!" said Goten. "Yeah, it really is. It also works with ki." stated Gohan. "Anyway, the next day i was attacked by Bojack and his crew. I almost defeated him, but his minions that i knocked out attacked me from behind. Then the guilds members came to help me, but were all destroyed. I got mad , turned ssj2, and destroyed Bojack."  
said Gohan.

"Then, I began training Natsu, Gray, Cana and Erza. They are capable of using their ki. They are about as strong as Vegeta when he first arrived on earth right now." chuckled Gohan, to which Vegito and Piccolo smiled. "After that day, Future Trunks appeared. Then, 4 months later, Cell appeared, stronger then ever. I was no match for him, so he started to target my friends. His first target was a girl Future Trunks' age, and he saved her by taking the hit. She healed him afterwards. Then Cell kept me pinned to the ground, and shot a ki blast at Erza. I thought that he killed her, so i ascended to super saiyan 3, and killed cell. I also got my tail back." said Gohan.

"The girl, Wendy i believe healed Erza. During the 6 years we dated, and i proposed to her on her birthday. During the 6 years, i mastered ssj2 and ssj3. And thats about it." smiled Gohan. "How did the battle with Buu go?" asked Vegito. "Well, i turned Ascended super saiyan 3, and was even with Super Buu. Then, i gradually got tired, and he won. Future Trunks came in, and threw the powerball, which transformed me into a great ape. I also went ssj before going oozaru. Erza brought me back to my senses, and i ascended to super saiyan 4, freed everyone, and destroyed the evil buu." said Gohan.

"Can you show us super saiyan 4?" asked Goten. Gohan nodded, and got up. He transformed into a super saiyan 4, faster then last time. Goten , Trunks and Piccolo gaped at Gohans new form. "Thats so cool!" said Goten and Trunks. Gohan chuckled, and reverted back to his base form.

"When will we get to meet the guild?" wondered Vegito. "We can meet them right now if you want to." said Gohan. "Alright then, let's go!" grinned Vegito.

 **Well, that was it for chapter 39. Hope you guys and girls liked it!**


	40. Power levels for chapters 21-39

**Power levels (Chapters 21-39).**

 ***Sidenote*  
I make these power levels just for fun, if you don't agree with a power level, just tell me. I'l try to chance your mind xD.**

 ***Sidenote end**

 **Chapters 21-26:**

*3 year timeskip*

Gohan: 37 billion

Erza: 2000

Erza (Kaioken): 3000

Cana: 2000

Natsu & Gray: 2500

Goku (training): 2,8 billion

Future Trunks (moderate training): 3 billion

Mira (base): 280

Elfman (in beast): 300

Lisanna: 200

 ***3 year timeskip***

Goten (base): 100 million

Goku (base): 3,5 billion

Piccolo (weights): 15 billion

Vegeta (base): 2,5 billion

Trunks (base): 90 million

Trunks (ssj): 630 million

Gohan (supressed): 50 million

Erza (base): 18000

Natsu & Gray: 12000

Cana: 8000

F. Trunks (supressed): 10 million

Krillin: 300,000

Android 18: 440 million

Ssj Goten : 700 million

Mr Satan: 22

Supreme Kai: 7,8 billion

Kibito: 1 billion

Spopovitch & Yamu: 70

Dabura: 9,5 billion

Babidi: 3

Pui Pui: 20000

Broly: 1 billion

Majin Broly: 1,8 billion

Yakon: 3,5 billion

Yakon (some light absorbed): 4 billion

Piccolo (without weights): 20 billion

Ssj majin Broly: 12,6 billion

Mssj Goku: 24,5 billion

Mssj Vegeta: 17,5 billion

Lssj majin Broly: 25,2 billion

Ssj2 Goku: 147 billion

Ssj2 Vegeta: 105 billion

Lssj2 majin Brolu: 302,5 billion

Fat Buu (calm): 30 billion

Piccolos Special Beam cannon: 50 billion

Fat Buu (annoyed): 100 billion

Fat Buu (mad): 250 billion

 **Chapters 27-31**

Bardock (base): 10 billion

Bardock (ssj): 70 billion

Bardock (ssj2): 420 billion

Bardock (ssj3): 2,1 trillion

Fat Buu (Really mad): 325 billion

Vegeta (post z sword training): 3,4 billion

Goku (post training with Bardock): 5 billion

Old Kai: 1 million

Ssj2 Goku: 210 billion

Ssj3 Goku: 1,05 trillion

Lssj2 Majin Broly (weakened): 250 billion

Evil Buu: 650 billion

Good Buu: 250 billion

Piccolo (post HBTC): 21 billion

Goten & Trunks (post HBTC): 200 million

Gotenks: 20 billion

Gotenks (ssj): 140 billion

Gotenks (ssj2): 840 billion

Super Buu: 4 trillion

Gotenks (ssj3): 4,2 trillion

Super Buu (with base Gotenks and Piccolo): 4,04 trillion

Veku: 5 million

Super Buu (Piccolo): 4,02 trillion

Vegito (base): 6,72 trillion

 **Chapters 32- 37**

Super Buu (raging): 40 trillion

Mssj Vegito: 47 trillion

Super Buu (Vegito absorbed): 51 trillion

Whis (heavily supressed): 1 quadrillion

Gohan (Base): 150 billion

Gohan (ssj2): 6,3 trillion

Gohan (ssj3): 31,5 trillion

Gohan (Assj3): 47,25 trillion

F. Trunks (base): 10 billion

Gohan (wounded, base): 100 billion

Gohan (golden Oozaru): 7 trillion

Ssj2 Future Trunks: 420 billion

Gohan (weakened ssj4): 75,6 trillion

Super Buu (kaioken): 60 trillion

Super Buu (kaioken x3): 55 trillion

 **Chapters 38-39**

Raging Super Buu (Vegito): 510 trillion

Gohans Ssj4 super dragonfist: 756 trillion

Kid Buu: 620 billion

Gohan (zenkai): 225 billion

Ssj4 Gohan (zenkai): 170,1 trillion

(Hypothetical) Ssj2 Vegito: 282 trillion

(Hypothetical) Ssj3 Vegito: 1,4 Quadrillion

(Hypothetical) Ssj4 Vegito: 5,08 Quadrillion (enough to destroy the Milky Way)

Ssj- X7 base. Ssj2- x42 base, x6 ssj. Ssj3-X210 base, X5 ssj2, X30 ssj. Assj3- X1,5 ssj3, X315 base. Ssj4- X3,6 Ssj3, X756 base. Dragonfist - x10. Majin - 1,8. Lssj - x2 ssj, Lssj2- x12 Lssj. Fusion dance - x50 (equal base + equal base). Potara fusion - 800x (base + base).


End file.
